Gohan Protector of Earth
by dbzfan4lifefosho
Summary: Takes place after the Cell games. Gohan accepts his role as hero and discovers secrets of saiyan ancestry. A unique version of how the Buu saga should have been done.
1. Prologue

**Dragonball Z**

**Gohan: Protector of Earth**

Disclaimer:This is a Dragonball z fanfiction. I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonball z or any of the characters in this story. This fic centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and much appreciated.

Prologue:

It was over. The battle was finally over. The evil that was Cell had laid waste to much of the planet and its inhabitants, but it was finally over. With one mighty kamehameha blast, Gohan was able to destroy every last cell in Cell so that there was no possible way he could regenerate. But it did come at a cost. Gohan's father, the great hero Goku, sacrificed himself to protect the planet from Cell. Goku had teleported to King Kai's planet where Cell self destructed killing Goku along with King Kai, bubbles, and even Gregory. It was thought that when Cell decided to self destruct he would not be able to return to this dimension. That was the idea of self destruction that in the process the one that does it also loses their life. But the z-fighters were wrong. This monster could not be defeated that easily. When a death beam collided with and killed Mirai Trunks, everyone knew Cell had returned. It took everything Gohan had to defeat Cell once and for all. With only one functioning arm and the power of his saiyan heritage and the love for his friends and family, Gohan's final kamehameha beam was able to overpower that of Cell's. It was truly an amazing scene, only witnessed by a few, and denied to the public by a deceitful warrior who claimed the glory for himself. Hercule Satan, the arrogant martial arts champion, would take credit for this most impressive feat and downplay the heroics of those that fought and those that lost their lives. Most would not know the bravery and might of Gohan, but that's expected of a hero. As was the case with Goku, a hero's job was to defeat the enemy and save the world, not for the fame and credit like Hercule was soon to do, but for the satisfaction of protecting those that can not protect themselves.

Gohan could have killed Cell right after he transformed into an ascended super saiyan, a super saiyan 2, but he chose to toy with him. He did not want to give Cell a quick and painless death but preferred to scare him, put fear into his black, genetically engineered heart. He wanted Cell to beg for mercy before he finally destroyed the vile creature. This ultimately backfired though and resulted in his father's death. The guilt Gohan felt was immense; he was responsible for his father's death. He had turned into the very thing he hated most, by toying with Cell he had become Cell, a heartless monster feeding off the fear of others. Gohan was mature beyond his years but neither child nor teenager could easily cope with such a feeling. He was consoled by knowing he could wish his father back with the dragonballs, along with Mirai Trunk who came to warn them about the androids and stayed to help them through the emergence of androids and cell.

Goku did not want to be wished back from the dead however. He felt it was better for the Earth if he remained dead, that the enemies who posed a threat to the Earth resulted from him. Cell was created by Dr Gero, along with the androids, to destroy Goku. Goku as a child destroyed the Red Ribbon Army, an army created by Dr Gero to take over the world. If not for Goku, there may not have been a Cell in the first place. However, if there was no Goku, the Red Ribbon Army may have collected all of the dragonballs and used them to take over the planet. For as many times as Goku saved the Earth from destruction, his heroics also put the planet at risk.

Gohan did not see it the way his father did, he wanted his dad to return and he wanted to have his whole family together again. Too much of his life was his father away, from the time after Radditz arrived on Earth to the time after Namek was destroyed and Goku had decided to stay on a far away planet. In addition to that reason, how could Gohan live with the guilt of the situation? How could he forgive himself for indirectly killing his father, the Earth's greatest hero? There was nothing he could do now. He had to live with what happened. He had to take it as a lesson, albeit the hardest lesson he would ever learn. Never again would Gohan underestimate an opponent and risk the safety of those he loved. He would never again let arrogance and hatred get in the way of a battle, for that is not how a hero fought, for that is not how Goku fought.

With Goku gone, there was a void left among the z-fighters and the planet. For so long everyone had relied on Goku to be the hero, if there was an enemy too powerful they could just wait for Goku to come and defeat him. They could not do that anymore. They had to be ready for whatever threat was out there. Although there was a great improbability of a power equal to that of Cell's ever appearing again, the Z-fighters had to be ready. The Earth had shown its susceptibility to being conquered over the years from the Red Ribbon Army to the saiyans and eventually to Cell, some of the most powerful and evil forces in the universe attempted to conquer this small lush planet on the edge of the cosmos. It needed to be protected from any possible threat that could emerge.

Being the one who had defeated Cell and stepped into his father's shoes, Gohan had to accept that role. Chichi never wanted him to be a fighter, but preferred for him to become a Rhode scholar, doctor, lawyer, or any number of professional positions that displayed his intelligence to others and brought recognition to his family. But that was not what Gohan was destined for. Although only half saiyan, the saiyan blood that flowed through Gohan's veins were too strong for him to ignore. No saiyan or half-saiyan was capable of not becoming a fighter. It was just a natural part of their lives, written onto their DNA. Gohan was meant for greatness, to resume where Goku had left off and become the protector of Earth. He had to step into his fathers shoes and assume the role of hero. Villains from far away planets and villains from a nearby village would always be there and would always be a threat to everything Gohan held dear to his heart. Gohan had to be the protector; he had to train in order to be ready for whatever came next.

This is the story of Gohan, the son of the legend, a hero for the ages, the protector of Earth.


	2. Realization

**Dragonball Z**

**Gohan: Protector of Earth**

Disclaimer:This is a Dragonball z fanfiction. I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonball z or any of the characters in this story. This fic centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and much appreciated.

Chapter 1:

2 months had passed since the defeat of Cell. Gohan had changed a lot since that day; he had given up his typical 9 hour a day studying routine much to the disappointment of his mother Chichi. At first Chichi had let it slide because of everything that had happened from the Cell Games, namely the death of Goku. After a few weeks though, she became upset with Gohan's attitude. She tried yelling and doing whatever she could to force Gohan to study but he just flat refused. She couldn't force him to study; although she was strong for a human, her son was probably the strongest being in the universe. Whenever she asked him to study, his response was always the same.

"I'll already know everything I'm supposed to, what's the point?"

She had no answer for him. Gohan was obviously a genius and had the knowledge of someone already in College despite being only 11 years old. In the past she would not have given up until he had opened his textbooks, but now she didn't feel like pushing it. Maybe it was her age, or maybe it was the death of Goku. Whatever it was, she was definitely more lenient now than she had been when Gohan was a child. In the past all she had to do was raise her voice and she would send Gohan running to his room in search of his study materials. She had been persuasive enough to send Goku and even Piccolo to driving school in order to get a driver's license for her. But that was then and this was now. For the time being, she decided to let Gohan do what he wanted to, whether that involved training, studying, or just staring at the sky as that's all he seemed to do anymore.

Whatever the case, Chichi had more pressing matters at this point in her life. She was already 9 months pregnant with her second child and was not sure how she was going to raise it as a single mother. Granted Goku had not been the most involved father in the world, he was still there when Gohan had been born and had helped out when Gohan was a small child. Now, though, she was thinking she would have to do it herself. She was not sure what kind of brother Gohan would become. Chichi knew Gohan was a great person with a pure heart and that he would love his sibling, but she did not know how involved he would be in the child's life. If his attitude now was an indicator of anything, she would have her hands full running the family by herself. She had faith though that once Gohan saw his new baby sibling, he would revert back to his old loving self.

Gohan had been so different from what he was since the end of the cell games. He seemed to have lost all the innocence he had as a child. She was surprised he had been as fun loving a child as he was due to all the fighting he was forced to do. Gohan had been happy spending a year living in a forest and learning to fight with Piccolo waiting for the arrival of the saiyan warriors who were going to destroy the planet. He was happy on the Planet Namek with Krillen and Bulma searching for dragonballs despite the presence of the most evil tyrant in the universe Frieza. He had always shown a level of happiness and calmness that could have been matched only by his father. But it seemed after the android and Cell fiasco, the dam had broken. Gohan had lost whatever fun spirit he had remaining from his childhood. He had seen more horrors than most people did in their whole lives and losing his father because of his mistake was just too much for him to handle at times.

Gohan no longer blamed himself for that fateful incident however but rather blamed Cell. It was Cell that had killed his father and it was the villains like Cell that forced Goku to stay in the otherworld. Goku explained this to the z-fighters when they wanted to wish him back. Goku had been sent to Earth to destroy the planet and although he always fought to protect it, many of its enemies came because of him. It was for this reason that Goku chose to stay dead, because he thought it was better for the Earth. After all, Gohan was strong enough now to look after the planet.

Over the past couple months, Gohan would sit by the pond and meditate or once in a while he would fly away and train. Sometimes for only an hour while other times he'd be gone for days. His meditations were anything but peaceful and were filled with confusion as to what he was supposed to do with his life now that his father was gone. When he returned home from his time out his clothes would always be in ruins and he would just throw them onto the hamper and go off to bed. Chichi did not think he was training to get stronger but rather to just vent his emotions. She was right. Gohan would usually fly to an empty space and just yell as loud as he could. He would power up to his super saiyan 2 form and send energy blasts at any mountainous structure he could find. He would do this until he had barely enough energy to make it back to his house in Mt Paoz. He would usually faint from exhaustion and revert back from ascended super saiyan to his normal form. He would then call for the flying nimbus to take him back home as he would not even have enough energy to fly back. Although other times he would just lie there, not wanting to go back. Passing out from exhaustion was the only way Gohan could get to sleep at this point anyway.

As Chichi sat on her chair thinking and worrying about Gohan, she felt a strange sensation overcome her. After looking at the newly made mess on the floor she realized she had just entered into labor.

"Gohan, its happening," Chichi yelled. "Get out here."

"What mom?" Gohan responded.

"I'm about to give birth! Get out here now! We have to go to the hospital."

"I'll be right there. Just stay where you are."

With that, Gohan interrupted his meditation session and rushed out of his bedroom towards where his mom was standing. Once outside of their small house, Gohan summoned the flying nimbus with a loud yell. With Goku gone, the flying nimbus was now Gohans to control. It was one of the new responsibilities Gohan assumed as the man of the Son household.

"Ok nimbus, be careful with my mom. This is very important. We have to get to the hospital, but not too fast now."

Chichi stepped up onto the magical yellow cloud. She had ridden the thing a hundred times before but every time she got on it she halfway expected to fall through. She was as scared riding the cloud now as she was the first time she got on it, when she had just been a child and had met Goku for the first time. Goku helped her then get Master Roshi who put the fire out engulfing her and her father's castle. It had been then that Chichi knew she loved Goku and that someday she would marry him and start a family. Although the cloud scared her to ride, it also reminded her of her husband and all the great times they had together.

As the nimbus cloud flew the nervous Chichi to the nearest hospital (which was about 400 miles away) Gohan carefully flew next to the cloud just in case anything happened. Since his mom did not know how to fly, he had to be ready to catch her in case she fell off.

As they approached the hospital, Gohan began to wonder if he was going to have a new baby brother or sister. He was hoping for a brother, because he did not know how he could relate to a sister. He could always train with a brother but he did not know what he could do with a sister. Gohan had never really been around girls much, aside from his mom the only girl he knew was Bulma, but she was more of a motherly figure. If all girls were like his mom and Bulma, Gohan could just imagine what his household would be like. One overbearing personality was enough he thought.

Gohan sat in the waiting room as the doctors attended to his mother. Most of the z-fighters had not even known Chichi was pregnant. They had all flown back to their respective homes after the fight with Cell and either resumed their training or decided to settle down and live normal lives. Yamcha had resumed his baseball career, deciding he didn't have to worry about getting stronger now that Gohan was so powerful. Yamcha believed any future threat could be easily handled by the half saiyan warrior who defeated Cell. This also allowed him to live a more comfortable life, getting paid exceptionally well for being the greatest baseball player ever.

Tien and Chaiotzu had left for an unknown mountainous area to train, not because of any impending danger but because they found joy in improving their fighting skills. It was all they had ever done since childhood, and it was what they enjoyed doing the most. Tien realized long ago he would never catch up to Goku in strength or even Gohan for that matter. Tien trained for the fun of it now, and because he could still claim the title as the strongest human on Earth.

Piccolo also continued to train and as well decided to live on the lookout. He used it as an opportunity to help Dende with his new role as the guardian of Earth. Piccolo after all did fuse with Kami, the previous guardian of Earth, so he had a lot of experience in the role. As for Krillen, the last time anyone saw him he had been pursuing android 18, who did not seem to have much interest in the bald headed monk. Or so it had seemed to Gohan, although he could not claim to know much about the opposite sex.

The only person Chichi had told about her pregnancy had been Bulma. Chichi considered Bulma to be her best friend; they were both around the same age and were both strong willed women married to saiyan men. They had been through a lot over the years and found it easy to relate. Now that Chichi was about to have a second child, they would also both be mothers of young half saiyan children.

Bulma had told Vegeta the news about Chichi's pregnancy although his response had not been overly enthusiastic about the matter.

"I don't have time to care about the birth of Kakkarot's third class saiyan son. I have important training to get to woman."

Bulma gave her usual annoyed grunt as a response and left Vegeta to his training as usual.

Vegeta spent even more time training now than before the androids had arrived. Now there were two saiyans of lower rank that were stronger than him and he refused to allow that. Even though Goku was dead, Vegeta knew he was training in the other world, and Vegeta wanted to be ready if Goku ever did return to this dimension. He never had a chance to prove to Kakkarot that he was indeed the superior fighter. Hours on end Vegeta would train in the gravity room, in hopes that he could achieve the level of super saiyan he witnessed Gohan achieve in the battle against Cell. He had caught up once before to Goku years earlier by transforming into a super saiyan, and he believed with enough work he could achieve the ascended level as well. He was after all, the prince of all saiyans.

As Gohan sat in the hospital's waiting room thinking about everything that had happened over the past couple months he noticed a nurse start to approach him.

"Are you Gohan Son?" the nursed asked.

Gohan nodded.

"Please follow me then, your mother has just woken up."

"Is everything okay? I mean there were no problems, right?"

"Don't worry." The nurse told him in a caring tone. "Everything went fine. You have a healthy new younger brother and your mother is doing great."

Upon hearing that he would be having a new brother instead of a sister, a smile crossed Gohan's face. He would have been happy with a sister but he felt more comfortable about having a brother. Now he would have someone to train in the area or martial arts.

As Gohan entered the hospital room, he saw his mother with his new brother in her arms.

"How are you feeling mom?"

"Fine, Gohan. Just fine. Here, say hello to your new baby brother."

"What's his name?"

"Goten. I think that name fits well. Goten, brother of Gohan, son of Goku and the beautiful Chichi."

Gohan chuckled at that last statement. "I think that's a good name for him."

As Gohan reached to pick up his brother, he looked him in the eyes. Goten's eyes reminded him so much of their father. He could see the happiness and joy in Goten's eyes and remembered the last time he had seen his father like that. Right before he used instant transmission to save the planet from Cell, Goku had given a smile to Gohan and told him he did well in his fight. Although he was about to die, Goku had looked as happy as he did when he would fish by the house with his friends.

Looking down at his brother, Gohan remembered what his father had said about him the last time he heard his voice on the lookout.

"Gohan's so strong now I have nothing left to teach him"

Gohan knew his father felt the Earth would be safe under his protection. Goku had after all risked everything at the Cell game's by relying on his son to beat the monster most thought was invincible. Gohan came through for his father in the end.

It was difficult for Gohan to accept. He was not sure he could be like his father and always be there to protect the planet. Gohan thought about this every time he meditated and every time he tried to go to bed. Gohan was the strongest person in the world, perhaps the universe, but could he handle this responsibility? In the last two months, that thought kept going through his head and he could never reach a conclusion.

Gohan then glanced down at his new brother and once again gazed at the innocence in his eyes. A terrifying thought then hit Gohan. If Cell had won those months ago the Earth would have been destroyed. Then Gohan would not be standing in this hospital room holding his baby brother. His mother would have been killed along with everyone he had known and loved. How could he have been so selfish these past couple months? With his father gone, Gohan had to be the protector of Earth. He had to defend those that could not defend themselves as his father had always done. It didn't matter whether he was too young for such a responsibility or whether he wanted to do something else with his life because the fact remained that he was the strongest the planet had to offer. Goku placed all his faith in Gohan as the earth's savior by refusing to be wished back to life. He owed it to his father to take the responsibility of being the hero.

Gohan vowed at that moment to resume the path his father had forged for him. He would train as his father had done, to protect everything he loved from the villains who wanted to take it all away. He would do this for his brother. He would let his brother live the peaceful childhood he never had. Hopefully Goten would not have to experience the death and destruction he witnessed throughout his life.

As Gohan handed baby Goten back to Chichi, she noticed a slight smile on Gohan's face. It was something Chichi hadn't seen for quite a while and it was quite a relief for her. She had hoped that when Gohan saw his brother for the first time it would bring back his joyful personality.

"He's amazing." Gohan said. "He looks just like father did. Even though he's only a baby I can tell they are alike."

"Yes. He definitely takes after Goku. Only Goku ever had a smile that wide." Chichi joked.

The next day, Goku and Chichi left the hospital and headed back home with a new member of the family. On their way back Chichi asked

"So now that I see you're finally in a better mood after all that has happened, you can start resuming your studies again. I ordered away for some new textbooks and they should be arriving any day now. I was thinking you start off with some advanced chemistry and then you can learn multivariable calculus. Oh, I'm sure you'll find it so rewarding to start studying again."

"No mom, I'm not going to be studying much anymore."

"And why is that?" Chichi quickly retorted. "I know you're smart Gohan but how long can you go without studying before you fall behind?"

"No, it's not that mom. With dad gone, I'm the only one who can look after this planet. I know you've never approved of me fighting before but I think with dad gone that it is my responsibility now. I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past months and I've realized I have to do this. I hope you can accept that."

With that Chichi looked down at Goten and started caressing his hair.

"I wish you would continue with your studies but I know you're right. There's too much danger in this world and although I wish somebody else would serve as hero, you are your father's son. I respect your decision. But I still want you to study a little bit. I think a couple hours a day would serve as a good break in between your training sessions."

Gohan smiled. "That would be fine mom."

With that they looked off into the distance as they past over a small mountain and approached their house. There would be a new addition to the Son household now. It was the only reason any of them had to be happy in a long time.


	3. Gohan's new teacher

**Dragonball Z**

**Gohan: Protector of Earth**

Disclaimer: This is a Dragonball z fanfiction. I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonball z or any of the characters in this story. This fic centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and much appreciated.

Chapter 2:

It had been 3 months since Goten had been born and Gohan could see that his mother had changed quite a bit since then. She had been so quiet since his father's death, putting all her efforts into taking care of the house but things were different now that Goten was with them. Chichi was happy once again, spending nearly all her time with the baby. Gohan had changed as well with the arrival of his brother. Although he had spent more time training since that day, he had also been more at peace with himself. Gohan regained some of his happy nature he had before Cell had arrived.

Gohan was amazed every time he walked by Goten, he seemed to be the happiest baby on the planet. The only time he wasn't smiling was when he would devour a can of baby food Chichi prepared for him. Even as a baby, saiyans seemed to eat much more than the typical human was even capable of. Goten was definitely a miniature version of his father between the attitude and appetite. Gohan could see mashed carrots and peas all over Goten's face as he ate breakfast so he proceeded to wipe it off with a nearby napkin.

"Oh there you are Gohan. Are you going to be training today?" Chichi asked as she walked out from the kitchen.

"I spent all this last week training so I think I may take it easy today. Only a few hours of training or so, maybe a meditation session."

"I have an idea Gohan. Why don't you take Goten out for a nice walk? You could take a walk by the lake you and your father always went to. I'm sure he'd love that. I could pack you some food and you could have a picnic."

"Isn't he kind of young to be going outside and to the lake? I'd be nervous flying with him in my arms," Gohan said.

"Well you could fly on nimbus that would be safe, or just walk. It's not that far. Oh and I bought this cute contraption in town a couple weeks ago, you can wear to take Goten in. It would look cute on you, hold on while I go and get it."

Chichi then proceed to grab a pink baby carrier out of the closet and strapped it around Gohan's back.

"See I'll put Goten in this strap for you and he'll be just fine."

"Mom, this is embarrassing. The thing is pink."

"Gohan," Chichi said sternly. "Goten needs to be in the fresh air and this is the only carrier I have. Nobody will even notice. And look, there's a compartment to put your water in."

Gohan knew this was a battle he wasn't going to win and gave in to his mom. Besides, he thought it might be fun to go to the lake with Goten.

"Ok, I guess. C'mon Goten it's about time I showed you the lake that Dad and I used to fish at. Maybe if you're lucky you can catch a fish."

Goten started to giggle as Gohan was talking to him. He would always laugh in that happy tone whenever Gohan was around. He was always a happy baby but he seemed to hold a special bond with Gohan. With Goku in the other world, Gohan was like a father figure at this point to Goten.

Gohan proceeded to walk to the front door with Goten on his back and turned to his mother.

"We'll be back in a while mom. See you for dinner."

"Bye Gohan, be careful with Goten. Make sure nothing happens to him."

With that Gohan walked out the door and down the path from his house. It was a good day for a walk and Goten seemed to be enjoying the outside. With the weather being so nice Gohan decided to just walk to the lake. It had been a while since he truly appreciated how beautiful the countryside was. Usually when he was outside he'd be training and that was not usually very relaxing. It took Gohan an hour before he reached the lake. He placed Goten down on a grassy knoll and then proceeded to take off his clothes and jump into the clear blue water. Gohan figured since he was at the lake he might as well pick up a fish for his mother to cook for dinner. It was only a minute or two before Gohan was able to scoop out a small sized fish from the lake at about 10 feet in length. With the fish in his hand Gohan started to examine the place where he had put Goten down and realized he was no longer there. Suddenly fearful, Gohan started yelling out Goten's name in hopes he might start to giggle or do anything to give away where his location.

"Goten! Where are you?" Gohan screamed. "Wow, I'm dead if mom ever finds out about this. I need to find him quick before something happens."

Goten was still too young to give off much of a power signal so Gohan would have to rely on his eyes to find his brother. After about a minute of scanning the area Gohan saw Goten, he was sitting on top of a little hill crying. Gohan immediately threw his fish towards a tree and rushed to the area. When he arrived Gohan saw Goten crying but more surprising next to Goten was a large tiger limping off of the ground. He could see a fist mark in the side of the tiger's face about the size of a baby's fist. The tiger was trying to scamper off but was doing it very slowly; he almost seemed to be scared of the small child next to him.

"There you are Goten, I'm glad you're all right. Did you really fight off that tiger? You must be pretty strong for a baby; well I guess you are half saiyan after all. I'm glad mom wasn't here she would have had a heart attack and then would have killed me for not keeping watch over you."

Goten stopped crying when he heard Gohan speak and instead gave a large smile as Gohan was accustomed to at this point.

"Well I don't think we'll have to worry about that tiger anymore. How about we lie here for a little while and then head back home."

Gohan placed Goten on the ground and then lied next to him. Gohan stared into the clouds and started to think over some of his old memories. He thought about the last time he was at this lake with his father right before the Cell games. He had been so calm before that tournament, as if he knew everything was going to be alright. Gohan laughed when he remembered how on that same day Krillen threw a rock at Goku's head as he slept. Krillen thought that since his father was in his super saiyan form he'd be ready for it. Goku's reaction to that had been priceless as well as the guilty look on Krillen's face. Gohan did not have many peaceful moments with his father so he made sure to cherish the few that he had.

As Gohan continued to lie next to Goten he started to dose off a bit. It was so peaceful by the lake he couldn't remember the last time he had been so relaxed. Gohan quietly closed his eyes and then started to nap. Despite the relaxing area surrounding Gohan, his dream would be anything but peaceful.

_Out in the darkness of space stood the massive interplanetary spaceship. It was hovering above the planet in a menacing manner as if it were ready for some sort of attack. Aboard the ship stood three figures, all wearing the durable saiyan fighting armor typical of high ranked warriors. The one on the right was a fat creature with pink, scaly skin. Despite being the largest of the three, he gave off the weakest ki signature. On his right was a slightly more powerful warrior. This one stood with good posture and appeared to have human characteristics, except for his green skin. His green hair was done in a ponytail and hung over his left eye. He seemed rather feminine to be a good warrior. The third one stood in front of those two, he was obviously the leader of the ship by the way the other two reacted towards him. He was short and pink with two horns coming out of his helmet. Although he did not appear to be a capable warrior, the incredible ki signature that radiated off of him would disagree. They all wore power level scouters over their eye as if ready at any moment to enter into battle. The three stared at a monitor screen as they saw a saiyan warrior of incredible strength fight through their ranks of henchman as he approached the entrance to the ship. His intent was obvious, to destroy the ship and the three on it._

"_If it's me he wants, then so be it," The middle one coldly told his green minion. "Prepare my ship."_

_An angered look could be seen on the tyrants face. Not often was he so directly challenged as this. He would have to make an example of this warrior so that no other would ever dare disgrace him like this again. _

"_Frieza!" the warrior from space yelled repeatedly. "Frieza, come out and fight me! You coward come out." _

_Despite fighting hundreds of enemies, the saiyan warrior was still able to taunt the tyrant in an attempt to draw him out from the ship._

_Almost on cue, the tyrant lord of the universe Frieza appeared from the ship's main hatch. With a blank look on his face he started gathering energy from his finger. Starting off as a small ball it rapidly grew in size to the terror of all those near him, except for the one who challenged his supremacy._

"_We quit. We don't work for you any more Frieza," Bardock yelled at the tyrant._

_Bardock had a look of confidence on his face, either because he thought he could defeat the one proclaimed to be strongest in the universe or because he had come to accept his own demise. Either way, he was not backing down now for he had come too far. Frieza had basically enslaved his people and forced them to do his bidding. For Bardock, Frieza's hold over him and his people was over. Bardock quickly gathered all the energy he had into one last energy ball and with one last proclamation threw it at Frieza. _

_Frieza only laughed when he saw the energy ball approach his own. It was absorbed into Frieza's much more powerful energy blast that was growing rapidly by the second. When it reached the size Frieza deemed fit, he unleashed it on the proud warrior Bardock. The blast engulfed the saiyan warrior along with all of Frieza's henchmen who had been fighting the saiyan. The blast did not stop there though, it continued on to the planet Vegeta, soon engulfing the entire sphere. After the blast had finished, nobody on the planet had survived from the blast and there was nothing left to remember the planet by except for a few chunks that blew off in the explosion. Screams of pain could be heard all the way from the spaceship but they ended almost instantly. A mighty race had been completely wiped out, all at the finger of the mighty tyrant. _

Gohan quickly arose from his dream with beads of sweat dripping off of him. He looked to his left to see Goten looking back at him with those innocent eyes. Gohan had not expected to fall asleep and was out later than he had planned. Dinner was almost ready and Chichi would be furious if Gohan did not get back soon. Gohan quickly picked up his brother off of the grass and put him on the strap behind his back. He then located his fish and carefully flew back to his house making sure Goten was stable on his back. Gohan was not too worried about his mother's reaction to him being late, instead he was preoccupied with the dream he just had. How could he have such a vivid dream about an event that he never personally witnessed? Sure he had heard the story from Vegeta but never in that much detail. It all just seemed so real to him unlike any dream he has had before. As Gohan heard his stomach rumble, he decided to seek a resolution to that problem on another day. Now it was time for dinner.

3 days passed since Gohan had gone to the lake with his brother Goten. He was still thinking about the dream he had when he lied by the lake. Gohan hadn't told his mom about the dream because it would only worry her, she would not be able to give any helpful input in that matter anyway. There was only one person Gohan knew who could explain what his dream meant, and he wasn't especially looking forward to seeing him.

As Gohan headed for the front door, he was stopped by his mother.

"Where are you off to today Gohan? You didn't finish your two hours of work as we agreed upon. Remember I'm letting you train because you promised to keep up with your studying."

"I know mom. I was actually planning on going to Capsule Corp, would you mind if I did my work when I got back."

"Capsule Corp? Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea, I haven't seen Bulma since Goten was born and I know she would love to see him. We could set up a play session with Goten and Trunks."

Gohan didn't want to tell his mother about Capsule Corp because she had never really liked Vegeta. She knew about his past and thought he was a bad influence on him. Gohan didn't especially like Vegeta either but he knew he was the only one he could talk to about the dream he had. After all, he was the only other saiyan left over the age of 2.

"Actually mom, I was planning on going by myself. I needed to um, talk to Vegeta about something."

"Why would you have to talk to him for? You know I never approved of him. I have no idea why Bulma would get involved with some thug like him. She's a genius and all he is is a no good thug. He has absolutely no social skills at all, and is really unfriendly."

"I just needed to talk to him for a second. It's not very important but-"

"Well I still want to show Goten to Bulma, so why don't you call for Nimbus and we can all head over there. You can ask Vegeta whatever it is you want and then we can spend time with Bulma and Trunks. I wonder what kind of new contraption she is working on this time. You know Gohan, you should spend more time around there, and I bet you could help her with one of the projects. Oh and imagine how good that would look when applying for college, helping out the head of the biggest technological company in the world."

"Hahah, sure mom. I could do that," Gohan replied. He was just glad his mom wasn't talking about Vegeta any more and was letting him go over there.

As Gohan approached Capsule Corp with Chichi and Goten riding on Nimbus they could make out a blue haired woman outside on the patio. She appeared to be setting the patio table for lunch.

"Bulma!" Gohan called as he landed a few feet from the startled woman.

"Gohan. Oh it's so good to see you. How long has it been since you've come around? It feels like forever since that whole Cell fiasco. Well I can see you're growing up into a fine looking young man."

"Yeah it has been a while I guess. How's everything going with you?"

"Bulma, how's are you dear?" Chichi said as she approached Bulma from behind.

"Oh Chichi you came out too. Oh don't tell me, is this Goten? Well isn't he just the most adorable thing. You know he looks just like Goku. He has that same spiky black hair Goku had as a child."

"Tell me about it. So where's little Trunks, I thought we could put them together for a little play session."

"What a wonderful idea Chichi. My mother is looking after him now, let me go and get him."

Gohan was bored with the conversation at this point. He liked seeing Bulma but that was not why he came out here today. He still needed to talk to Vegeta.

"Uh Bulma, do you know if Vegeta happens to be around." Gohan asked her tentatively.

"Vegeta, hmm. Last time I checked he was in the gravity room. That's where he always is though. The only time he ever comes out is when he asks for food or for me to fix that stupid gravity room of his. God, sometimes he just overdoes it in there. It can get annoying. I swear the next time he breaks that thing I'm not going to fix it."

"Thanks Bulma," Gohan cut her off and hurried off to where the gravity chamber was.

He knew Vegeta would be annoyed to see him there but he didn't really care. He needed to talk to him even if it did interrupt his training. Gohan could only imagine how hard Vegeta was training to catch up to his own power level. Gohan remembered how crazy Vegeta tried to become a super saiyan the first time and he could only imagine how much effort he was putting in to reach the ascended level. Vegeta was always very proud and he couldn't stand it if there was someone stronger than him. He was after all the prince of all saiyans and as he said it that meant he should be the strongest saiyan there is.

As Gohan entered the gravity chamber he noticed the setting at 300 times earth's normal gravity and saw Vegeta doing one handed pushups in the corner. By the painful look on his face, Gohan could tell he had been training for a while.

"What are you doing here brat? Can't you see I'm trying to train? Leave here and go bother the woman if you must," Vegeta told him in his usual angered tone.

"Listen Vegeta, I need you to explain something to me."

"Do I look like a teacher to you? I'm a warrior; I don't have time to answer your questions. But I will give you some advice; your clothes are unfit for any warrior. You look absolutely ridiculous," Vegeta said in a mocking tone.

"I don't have time for this Vegeta, now can you stop training for a second and answer my question."

Gohan was obviously upset with Vegeta's tone and did not feel in the mood for his usual attitude.

"Oh really, are you going to force me. I'd like to see that. I bet you haven't trained at all since your fight with Cell. You're probably much weaker than you were then. I've probably already overtake you in strength."

Gohan gave a smirk at that last comment. If Vegeta only knew how much time Gohan spent training he would be shocked. Gohan probably spent more time training than Vegeta and was definitely getting better results from it.

As Vegeta stood up from his one arm pushup position and started to walk over to where Gohan was he suddenly felt a fist make contact with the side of his face knocking him against the far wall of the room. If the walls had not been heavily reinforced with Capsule Corp technology he would surely haven't been sent flying a good couple miles.

Gohan had attacked first to make a point to Vegeta, that he was not playing games here. That and to show he hadn't taken it easy in these times of peace. Vegeta did not take lightly to the point Gohan was trying to make because after getting up from the hit he quickly charged back at Gohan, exchanging a series of punches and kicks. Neither of them transformed into super saiyan since that would just be admitting that they were not stronger than the other in their base form. Not only had Gohan achieved super saiyan 2 from the fight with Cell but that in turn made his base fighting form substantially stronger than Vegeta's. That and all the training he had done in the recent months made the gap between the two's power substantial. As Vegeta aimed a roundhouse kick at Gohan's head, Gohan quickly ducked it and sent an uppercut into Vegeta's ribcage, knocking the breath out of him. Vegeta would not stay down for long though, he would continue to fight until either he one or was knocked unconscious.

This exchange of punches and kicks lasted for a good hour until Gohan could see that Vegeta was barely keeping up anymore. He then called an end to the fighting. Vegeta had been giving it his all while Gohan was taking it easy a bit. If he had gone all out he probably could have knocked Vegeta out in a couple minutes.

"Ok Vegeta, that's enough. Let's stop this. This wasn't why I came here in the first place."

"Fine. You've wasted enough of my training time as it is. Ask me your question and then get out of here."

"I want to know about my saiyan heritage. I am half saiyan after all so I think it is important that I know about my roots and ancestry."

Vegeta gave Gohan a confused look.

"Why do you care now about your saiyan ancestry? You've never been interested before and your third class saiyan father never cared at all. Keeping that ridiculous Earth name of his, Goku, instead of his born saiyan name. He was a disgrace to his saiyan heritage."

"Just because my father didn't care about his heritage does not mean I don't as well. I had a dream a couple days ago. It showed what happened moments before Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta and everyone on it. I could vividly see him create a large energy ball and throw it at the planet. I saw the saiyan Bardock attempt to kill Frieza with an energy blast of his own as Frieza appeared from his ship. Bardock was calling for Frieza to come out of the ship, he wanted to kill him and free the saiyan people of Frieza's evil reign."

Vegeta was intrigued by Gohan's description of the dream.

"Do you know who Bardock was?" Vegeta asked Gohan.

"I don't. Who was he?"

"He was Kakkarot's father, so that would make him your grandfather. He was very powerful for a third class warrior. He was one of the strongest saiyans around at the time although clearly no match for Frieza."

Gohan's eyes just dropped as Vegeta was talking.

"He was my grandfather? Could that have something to do with the dream I had, why it seemed so detailed as if I had been there."

"Could be," Vegeta answered. "That's enough talking for now though I need to get back to my training." With a momentary pause Vegeta continued, "Come by tomorrow and I will teach you some of the legends I learned about our saiyan ancestry. We will rotate the discussion with some sparring sessions."

"But I thought you preferred training by yourself?"

"I do. But if I don't spar with you then I will never know when I become stronger than you. Besides, I've been developing some new techniques and I would love to try them out on you. On your way out tell the woman to get in here quickly. I need her to make some repairs for the gravity room."

Gohan agreed to Vegeta's offer of teaching him and left the room heading back to where his mother and Bulma were conversing. He ignored the last thing Vegeta had said to him. Gohan knew Vegeta was too proud to admit he wanted a sparring partner so he would just make up a lame excuse for it instead. He also wasn't going to tell Bulma about fixing the room; he figured he would let them get in a fight once he was gone.

"This should be interesting," Gohan thought to himself. "It's hard to imagine Vegeta having the patience to teach anyone, especially if it doesn't relate to fighting. I just hope this helps me understand what my dream meant."


	4. Ascension

**Dragonball Z**

**Gohan: Protector of Earth**

Disclaimer:This is a Dragonball z fanfiction. I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonball z or any of the characters in this story. This fic centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and much appreciated.

Chapter 3:

Flying at nearly full speed, Gohan approached Capsule Corp from the sky. Vegeta had told him to get there by 10:00 in the morning and he did not want to be even a second late. Gohan had been anxious to learn about his dream to the point he could barely get any sleep the night before. He decided to go training instead and spent the whole night by the mountains practicing his fighting techniques. To say he was tired at this point would have been an understatement.

As Gohan walked into the main building, he saw Bulma making her way outside. She was carrying Trunks in her arms and looked to be in a hurry.

"Hi Gohan. Vegeta told me to tell you to hurry up and meet him in the gravity room. God forbid he has to take an extra minute out of his day to wait for someone."

"Hi Bulma. Thanks for letting me know," and with that Gohan hurried off to the gravity room.

"Wait a second Gohan. Hmm there he goes. I was going to ask him if he wanted to stay for lunch. Oh well."

As Gohan entered he expected Vegeta to be busy training but surprisingly the gravity setting was turned off and Vegeta was standing in the corner looking impatient. He was wearing normal human clothing, something Gohan had not seen Vegeta do very often.

"About time you got here. Now sit down and let's get through this."

"Uh ok, sure," Gohan proceeded to sit down on a chair that was conveniently placed in the middle of the room.

"We'll start off with the history of-"

"Actually I was hoping we could start off with what happened in my dream when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta," Gohan interrupted Vegeta. "I know it's a hard thing to talk about, but I just want to know everything I can about it."

Vegeta stared at Gohan for a minute with an irritated look.

"I don't know how much I can tell you about that. I was just a child when it happened. At first I thought a meteor had hit the planet because that's what Frieza had told me. I never really believed that though. There was no way a little meteor could put an end to such a mighty race. There would have been several capable warriors who could have destroyed the meteor. I later found out from some people who were close to Frieza that it was indeed not a meteor that destroyed the planet."

Gohan listened intently to what Vegeta was saying. He had never heard Vegeta talk this way about any subject. He was neither angry nor mocking in tone, but completely serious.

"What I learned is that Frieza had decided long before that he could not allow our race to survive. He was scared of what we saiyans were capable of. This is actually a result of your grandfather Bardock. He was only a third class warrior but he and his crew were doing things only Frieza's elites would have been capable of. They showed how much potential there was for a saiyan warrior and how much of a threat we posed to Frieza's dominance over the universe."

"How strong were they? How strong was the strongest saiyan back then?"

"My father, King Vegeta, was the strongest saiyan at that time. His power level was probably 20,000 or so. Nothing compared to what mine is now. I have far surpassed any saiyan from back then; even you would have been the strongest if you were alive back then. Although we saiyans had potential to be the strongest fighters in the universe, most could not even break through the 10,000 power level barrier."

"Was your father on the planet when it exploded?"

Vegeta gave an angered expression and looked at the wall. It felt like forever until he decided to answer Gohan's question.

"He along with many of the saiyan elites tried to kill Frieza right before the planet was destroyed. He was able to make it to Frieza's chamber before he and the rest of the elites were killed by Frieza. It was as if they had been nothing."

A few moments of silence passed.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Vegeta looked at Gohan. "They're all dead now anyway, including Frieza. They should have been stronger back then when they decided to revolt against him, and there should have been more who revolted. But all the saiyans were afraid of him like he was invincible, pathetic. You're grandfather was a great warrior, standing up to Frieza and his minions. He was one of the only saiyans who deserved to call themselves a saiyan warrior."

"Wow." Gohan thought back to the dream he had of his grandfather. "Bardock looked just like my father, down to the exact resemblance of their hair."

"Saiyans tend to take after their parents quite a bit in looks. Definitely more than these humans do. Okay that's enough for today I have training to get too. Come back tomorrow for the sparring session and make sure not to be late."

Gohan got up from his chair and proceeded to make his way out of the room.

"Hold on a minute." Gohan was stopped by Vegeta's voice. "Take these with you. I'm not going to waste my time telling you more about saiyan history if you can't even speak the language. Take these books and learn everything in them. It includes how to speak our native tongue as well as some other important things to note."

"You're giving me homework?"

"Yes, now get out of here and read what I gave you."

Gohan gave a smile as he left the chamber. A short time ago Vegeta had been upset with Gohan and told him that he wasn't a teacher, and here he was handing out homework assignments and giving lectures. This was definitely a different side of Vegeta than Gohan had ever seen before. He would have mentioned this as a joke but he knew Vegeta would have gotten upset and probably put a stop to the lessons.

Gohan decided to read up on the study material right away. He decided to fly to the lake he had taken Goten to. The area was nice and relaxing, the perfect place to read up on his saiyan ancestry. It seemed fitting after all since it was the dream he had while here that made him decide to learn more about it.

Gohan sat himself down next to a tree and lied in the shade. He started to open up the books and looked through what Vegeta had given him. The material was not very interesting; there were sections of the book on how to speak the saiyan language as well as chapters on common customs. After a while Gohan decided to place the reading texts down next to him and take a nap. It took only a couple minutes for Gohan to fall asleep thanks to the peaceful environment surrounding him.

_On a barren planet stood two warriors each facing the other in their own unique fighting stances. The planet did not have any forms of life and seemed to be deserted. It was the perfect place for a battle since there was no other form of life on the planet that could get destroyed from a battle. The warrior on the left was wearing something similar to saiyan armor, except much older. The armor did not appear to be nearly as effective as the one Vegeta wore when he came to Earth. It seemed to be much bulkier and not as durable for quick movements. The fighter's black hair stood on end and his tail stood straight out pointed up in the air. He was obviously a saiyan warrior. He was taller than Goku but not as tall as Broly had been. He had a build similar to that of Goku's. _

_The fighter facing this saiyan warrior was far different in looks. He was much taller than the saiyan, nearly 8 feet tall in height, and was definitely not a saiyan. His skin was purple in color and his hair stood on end similar to the saiyans except it was more whitish grey instead of black. His clothes did not seem to be that of a warrior's. His clothing was grey with what seemed to be a blue vest that extended down to his knees. The clothing was definitely odd and it seemed more likely it would be worn by a diplomat instead of a warrior._

"_Why are you doing this? You can't beat me in battle," yelled the saiyan warrior._

_The mysterious purple warrior smiled to himself. "You're a bigger fool than I thought. You really don't know what you're up against, do you. This battle will end with your demise."_

"_We'll just have to see for ourselves then, won't we?"_

_The saiyan warrior charged at the larger fighter and tried to hit him with a barrage of punches and kicks. Every attempt made by the saiyan was easily blocked by the larger warrior. The purple warrior did not attempt to counter any of the moves; he was content to just toy with the saiyan. After a while the saiyan broke off from the fight and retreated back to his initial position._

"_Is that all you have?" yelled the purple warrior. "You're even more pathetic than I thought. Why not just give up now? Do this and I'll try to make your death less painful than if you try to fight me."_

"_You haven't seen my full power yet!" the saiyan roared back in anger. "Let's see if you're still laughing after you experience what I'm truly capable of." _

_With that the saiyan geared down and started powering up. Rock debris started flying everywhere as the saiyan's aura exploded around him shifting in color to yellow. His hair quickly turned from black to yellow and his eyes turned to the color blue. A huge windstorm formed around the warrior affecting everything in its path, except for the purple warrior. He did not seem to be bothered at all by this new development._

"_What is going on," Gohan thought to himself. "He's a super saiyan."_

_Gohan was standing on the side watching the fight as a spectator. He was invisible to the battling warriors as if he was watching a movie of their fight. _

_The saiyan warrior did not stop after reaching the super saiyan level though. He continued powering up as his hair started to stand more on edge than before and blue bolts of electricity appeared in his aura._

"_He's achieved super saiyan level 2. Who is this guy, or a better question might be when was this guy alive?" Gohan thought. "Did this actually happen or am I just imagining it all."_

_To the shock of Gohan the saiyan did not stop powering up. His power level was incredible, far above that of Gohan's when he fought Cell. His power level continued to increase at an incredible rate. His hair no longer stood straight up in the air but started to curve behind him and grow in length. It curved around his body and extended down nearly to the back of his knees. His face began to distort a bit as well, his forehead started to protrude outwards. Along with this, his muscle mass increased greatly similar to when Mirai Trunks first fought against Cell. Gohan could not believe what he was witnessing; with this new transformation the saiyan warrior's power level experienced an incredible spike even greater than the difference between super saiyan level one and two. _

"_What is going on here? Is there another level beyond super saiyan 2? Exactly how many levels are there, this is crazy. Is there no limit?"_

"_There is, but this is not it," said a mysterious voice behind Gohan._

_Gohan turned in shock._

"_Whose there. Where are you?"_

"_That's not important."_

"_What do you mean? I think I have a right to know, this is my dream after all," Gohan yelled at the mysterious voice._

"_Dream! This is no dream. What you see now actually happened. This battle took place over a thousand years ago."_

_Gohan stopped looking for the voice and focused his eyes back on where the battle was taking place. The saiyan warrior stopped powering up and stood glaring at the purple skinned fighter. The purple fighter stared back calmly at his opponent as if this new power level was nothing he couldn't handle._

"_Is he at super saiyan level 3? Is he at the level beyond that of an ascended super saiyan?"_

"_Super saiyan? He is not a super saiyan. He has transformed to a more powerful form of a saiyan, the third transformation form to be exact, but he is not a super saiyan. A super saiyan is the final form a saiyan can achieve; there is only one form of it and there is nothing beyond it in power. It is unmatched in every sense."_

_Gohan could not believe what he was hearing. He thought the form he achieved was a super saiyan, was that beyond a super saiyan. His head was spinning, as if everything he held to be a fact was being disproved._

"_So then I'm not a super saiyan. My father wasn't a super saiyan, Vegeta isn't a super saiyan."_

"_Do you know nothing of the legend of the super saiyan? Do you know nothing of your saiyan heritage; there is only one super saiyan every millennium. Only one. Not every saiyan can become a super saiyan; only a select few even hold the potential to achieve it. _

"_How do I achieve that form then? How do I become like the warrior out there. I have already reached the second form if that's what you call it."_

"_The third form is not difficult to achieve, only to maintain. The key is to look deep inside of you. You have already achieved the second form; all you have to do is look inside of you, into the pit of your stomach. Once you find the power, just try to bring it out. Here, I will help you out."_

_Suddenly Gohan was no longer looking at the battle taking place. He was staring into nothingness; it was as if he was back in the hyperbolic time chamber. Except that there was no strange gravity surrounding him like in the chamber. The gravity felt exactly like on Earth, everything felt entirely normal except that there was nothing there. In the hyperbolic time chamber he could feel comfort knowing there was a door to escape into the real world, but there was nothing here. There was no way out that Gohan could see._

"_Where am I?" Gohan screamed hoping the same voice would answer him._

_Suddenly the saiyan warrior Gohan had seen at the battlefield appeared in front of him._

"_You're the saiyan fighter. You are the one that was fighting that giant guy back just a few moments ago. But how, what is going on?"_

"_I can not answer those questions now," the saiyan warrior replied. You are here for a purpose are you not? You wanted to achieve the third level of saiyan."_

"_Yes. Are you going to help me?"_

"_Power up to your full power. Reach the second level as you say you can."_

_Gohan obeyed the saiyan warrior. His aura flared up around him as Gohan passed the first level of saiyan and reached the second level. He was able to do this much quicker now than before and he was much more powerful in this level now thanks to all the training he had been doing since the Cell Games. His power level had increased substantially since then along with the ease in which he was able to hold this form._

"_Now what do you want me to do?" Gohan calmly asked the mysterious saiyan warrior._

"_Now you will delve down deep inside of yourself and reach for the power. It's in you, you just have to find it."_

_Gohan tried powering up more and tried to reach for this mysterious power. _

"_I can't get it. I don't know how to."_

"_Yes you do," the saiyan warrior yelled at him. You have to find it, or everything you hold dear in your life will be lost."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_The saiyan held out his hand and an image started to form._

"_This is your mother and brother are they not? If you don't get stronger this is what will happen to them."_

_The image of Chichi and Goten appeared on the saiyan's hand. Then a mysterious dark force approached them from behind. The images of Gohan's family started to scream as they were engulfed by the dark force. It was as if a darkness engulfed them whole and left no traces they were ever there. Then there was nothing on the saiyan's hand._

"_What's going on? What happened to them?" Gohan screamed at the mysterious man, tears starting to fall from his eyes._

"_They're going to die. All because you couldn't protect them. You were just too weak," the saiyan said in a mocking tone. "Once again you couldn't stop a person you loved from dying. They'll end up just like your pitiful father, Goku. You remember don't you, he had to die because you were too weak."_

"_Noooooooo! You know nothing of my father. Don't ever mention his name again!"_

_Gohan let out a scream and started powering up as much as he could. He leaned a bit forward and tried to pull the power from within. He could feel it deep within his stomach and he tried desperately to grab onto it._

"_I won't let them die!"_

_With that Gohan grabbed onto the power he felt and let it loose. His hair changed from spiking upwards to curving down his back and extending in length. His power level skyrocketed as his aura flared even more wildly than before. After Gohan finished his transformation into what was once considered super saiyan 3, he collapsed to the ground unable to hold onto the awesome power that is involved in the transformation. _

_Reverting back to his base form, Gohan looked up at the saiyan warrior who was now staring down at him on the ground._

"_I have so many questions I need to ask."_

"_Now is not the time," replied the saiyan warrior. "I will see you again soon. Until then, be ready for what awaits you. I suggest you continue to train and learn about your saiyan ancestry. That is the key to your future."_

_The saiyan warrior disappeared from sight and Gohan laid there by himself in the middle of the nothingness._

Gohan awoke suddenly from his dream. He was completely exhausted and he could feel the sweat dripping profusely off of him. Although he had no marks or bruises, he felt as if he had just gone through an intense sparring session with Vegeta.

"Was that just a dream or was it more than that. Did I really reach a level beyond that of a super saiyan 2? But he said that I wasn't a super saiyan. I need to find out if this is real or not."

Gohan stood up from the grass and put two fingers on his forehead.

"I'm glad dad taught me instant transmission before my battle with Cell. I can't let anybody feel the power I've reached if I have actually reached this new level."

Gohan used the instant transmission and suddenly disappeared from the lake that had given him all of these mysterious dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for the reviews I have gotten so far and continue posting them.


	5. Revelations

**Dragonball Z**

**Gohan: Protector of Earth**

Disclaimer:This is a Dragonball z fanfiction. I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonball z or any of the characters in this story. This fic centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and much appreciated.

Chapter 4:

Gohan disappeared from his location near the lake and suddenly reappeared on a distant planet far away from the Earth. He did not know the name of the planet but that did not really matter, in fact the planet probably didn't even have a name. There was no life on the planet, it was as barren as the planet that Gohan witnessed in his dream involving the saiyan warrior. There were no signs of life or vegetation, just a few rock formations spread across the landscape. Aside from that, there was nothing except barren wastelands and miles of darkness. It was the perfect place to train, since there was no possible way of harming any forms of life.

Gohan had asked Bulma a couple days prior if she could find a planet with no life forms and give him the coordinates of it, he did not go into any detail about why he wanted to know. Bulma was not as pushy as Chichi, she would usually respect Gohan's privacy if he was not willing to disclose his reasons for something. Nobody including the z-fighters knew he had learned the instant transmission technique; he had only mastered the technique recently. Goku had shown him the skills necessary to use the instant transmission but it took Gohan months to be able to use it as well as Goku was able to. It involved complete concentration and the ability to sense power levels from incredible distances. That's probably why Goku had stayed so long on the planet Yardrat; he did not want to leave until he had mastered this invaluable technique.

"It's time to find out what I am capable of," Gohan whispered to himself as he prepared himself.

Gohan started powering up slowly, raising his power level and achieving super saiyan one and then proceeding into the ascended level of super saiyan. Gohan then tried to power up into super saiyan three but was unable to reach the level. He tried to scream as loud as he could and force the transformation but nothing would happen. His power level was remaining stationary; he couldn't push it any higher in his current super saiyan two state.

"What am I doing wrong? I was able to do it in my dream. That's it I probably need to put myself in the same mindset I was in then."

Gohan started to envision his mother and brother being attacked by the dark shadow as he had witness from the mysterious saiyan warrior. He became enraged when he replayed that scenario in his head again and almost on cue his power level started to rise while in his super saiyan two form. His aura exploded around him as he reached inside and tried once again to pull out the super saiyan three transformation.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Gohan screamed as he latched on to the transformation. It was incredibly painful bringing the power out from inside, far more so than it had been when he did it in the dream. It felt as if his body was going to combust as his muscles started to twitch violently and his mind started spinning. Gohan's hair started to lengthen and his facial features changed as he finally achieved the transformation. His muscles that had been twitching earlier suddenly exploded in size similar to when Broly had powered up to super saiyan.

The power given off by this form was incredible. The planet, even though smaller in size when compared to the Earth, started to shake violently under the incredible power given off, with rock debris flying in all directions. Mountains started to erode under the incredible pressure of the winds given off from Gohan's transformation. Since he had not become accustomed with the transformation, the power given off from it was raw and uncontrollable. It would take a lot of practice before he could transform into this state as easily as the first two forms of super saiyan. It would be quite a bit more difficult as well since the power given off by this transformation was far more extreme than the other two transformations.

"This power, it is amazing. Unlike anything I have ever felt before. This must be the form of super saiyan the warrior was referring to. This has to be the true form of super saiyan. There can't be anything beyond this level; my body can barely sustain this form as it is. The power I have in this state is just incredible."

After maintaining the super saiyan three form for a couple of minutes, Gohan started to tire quickly and decided to revert back to his normal base form.

'That was intense. I could barely hold it even for a couple minutes."

Gohan started to think more about the crazy dream he had just a short while ago. He started to panic at the sudden realization.

"How is this possible? If that dream was real, then the saiyan warrior must exist then or he must have existed at one time? Or was it just a dream and I transformed as a shock from it. But is that even possible? Something strange is happening to me and I know it has something to do with my saiyan heritage."

Gohan, content with his ability to transform, used instant transmission to return back to his home in Mount Paoz. After everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours, he needed to rest for a while.

The next day Gohan awoke early in the morning and headed off to Capsule Corp. He was supposed to spar with Vegeta today per there agreement but he had a different idea in mind. After the developments since their last meeting, he needed to talk to him right away. Something strange was happening to him and he needed to figure out what it was.

Gohan approached the door to the gravity chamber and quickly opened it up. He did not even bother to ask Bulma where Vegeta was since he already knew what the answer to that question would be. As Gohan entered he saw Vegeta in the corner stretching, obviously ready to get down to business.

"Are you ready brat for our fight?" Vegeta asked in his usual cocky tone.

"In a while. First I need to know something. Can you tell me about the legend of the super saiyan?"

"We had our lesson yesterday, today is meant for training. Did you fail to understand our agreement?"

"We can still train, I just need to know. I had another dream after our lesson yesterday and I think it relates to the saiyan legend. Can you just quickly tell me about it?"

Vegeta was obviously irritated but he could see how serious Gohan was. He was glad that Gohan seemed to be taking such an interest in their saiyan ancestry so he decided to answer his question.

"So you want to know about the legend of the super saiyan? I thought you already knew the basics of it. Well here is what I know about it. Over a millennium ago there was a saiyan of extraordinary power, far stronger than any other saiyan of that time. He was said to be one of the strongest fighters in the universe and was feared by all that witnessed his awesome power. This was even before he achieved the level of super saiyan though. It is said that during one of his most famous battles, he was able to break the barrier and achieve the level of super saiyan. The power was said to be so raw and awesome that it destroyed him as well as his opponent and the planet they were fighting on. Nothing is known following that point but the incredible power achieved by the super saiyan transformation lived on in legends and caused fear among all alien races that heard it. We were the most feared warrior race in existence because of the legend."

"So what was known about the legendary super saiyan? Does anybody know who he was fighting on that planet before it was destroyed?" Gohan asked inquisitively.

"Not much is known about his opponent except that he was also incredibly powerful. The legendary super saiyan was apparently losing the battle until he transformed."

"Did he have any living descendents the legendary super saiyan? What was known about his personal life before that battle?"

"It is said the royal line descended from him but that is only a theory. It was over a thousand years ago, there is not much known about him except for what I've told you. Now that's enough time on that, now are you going to get ready for the spar or should I just attack you now?"

"Just one last question Vegeta. Are we actually super saiyans? I thought there was only one level of super saiyan yet we've both gone beyond that. Are we actually super saiyans?"

"Of course we are. I have achieved the level beyond that of a super saiyan. After I become stronger than you, I will be the strongest fighter in the universe. What else do you call it when our hair color changes from black to gold, our eyes turn to the color green, and our power reaches a level that is unparalleled by any other creature in the universe?"

Gohan tried to take in what Vegeta was saying. How could they not be super saiyans? They are able to transform and increase their power as their hair turns gold. What else could it be? They were the strongest fighters in the universe; they had to be super saiyans. But in that dream, the saiyan had helped him transform into the third level; he had also predicted a future evil that would attack his family.

"Ready yourself," Gohan heard Vegeta yell from the corner of the chamber.

Before Gohan could look up he was kneed in the abdomen by Vegeta's knee.

"You have to be ready for a battle always. Never keep your head down because I never go easy on my opponent."

Vegeta continued to pummel on Gohan before he was finally able to regain his composure and started to block some of Vegeta's shots. An exchange of punches and kicks continued for some time before Vegeta came in with a round house kick. Gohan was about to get his left arm up to block the kick when he heard something.

"_I have to do this, I have no choice."_

Gohan froze for a moment and missed his chance to block Vegeta's kicked. It made perfect contact against Gohan's skull and knocked him hard against the wall of the gravity room causing him to fall to the ground. A new voice echoed in Gohan's head.

"_But you can't beat him, he's invincible. You're going to get yourself killed."_

"_Then I will die with the honor of a saiyan warrior. I refuse to back down from battle; that is worse than any kind of death I may experience."_

"_What will I do when you're gone? What about our child?"_

"_You have to give him away. He does not know about our offspring yet, I'm afraid if he finds out then he will kill him. When I am gone you must leave our child out by the river and hope that someone claims him as their own."_

"_May you be honored in battle and may you come back victorious honorable husband of mine," the female saiyan said with tears falling down her cheeks._

"_I will be victorious in the battle; I fight with the blood of a thousand generations of saiyan warriors. I cannot lose. Don't worry about me, I will return."_

_With that the saiyan warrior left his wife standing there with child in hand. He flew off at incredible speeds into the distance, mentally preparing to fight an enemy he knew had no chance of defeating._

"What are you doing brat? Get up and finish this fight!" Vegeta yelled at a confused Gohan.

Vegeta was standing over Gohan obviously displeased with him stopping the fight.

"I know that was not enough to knock you out, so tell me what the hell you are doing!"

Gohan stared up confusingly at Vegeta after what had been a surreal experience for him.

"I just had a dream, another one involving the legendary super saiyan."

"How could you have a dream, you weren't even asleep. We were in the middle of a fight, it's impossible."

"I know what I saw; it was the legendary super saiyan right before his last battle."

"You had a dream about the legendary super saiyan! That's why you asked me about the legend isn't it? Tell me what happened."

"It was the legendary super saiyan, he was talking to his wife before he went off to battle."

"How could you possibly know it was the legendary super saiyan? You have no idea what he even looked like."

"Because he was the same person from my last dream. He was facing off against some incredibly strong and strange opponent. The dream ended right after he transformed into a super saiyan but before the fight actually started."

Vegeta stared at Gohan, still obviously confused with the situation. He started pacing in circles not even knowing how to respond to what Gohan had just told him, it was the strangest thing Vegeta had ever heard in his life.

"Next time you have a dream I want you to come right here and tell me what happened. Don't forget a single detail about what happens."

"Ok," Gohan responded. "Are we going to continue our fight?"

"No. I'm done for the day. Come back tomorrow and we'll continue where we left off."

Vegeta then left the gravity room to the shock of Gohan. Gohan could never remember Vegeta not wanting to fight or being the first person to stop a fight. It was not in his character to do so. Gohan realized his dream must have really gotten to Vegeta for him to do something like that.

"This must be serious more serious than I thought."

Gohan left the gravity room and made his way back to his house. He called for Nimbus deciding he could use the time to think about everything that was happening. Gohan jumped on to the puffy yellow cloud and shot out into the sky. He laid back to relax and let the cloud do all the work; it would be a long ride home back to Mount Paoz.

_The room of nothingness appeared around Gohan once more. He was standing in the middle of the room looking around in confusion._

"_What the heck is going on? How did I end up back here again?'_

"_Is anybody here?" Gohan yelled at the top of his lungs._

"_You had questions last time we spoke, didn't you?" a mysterious voice said behind Gohan._

_Gohan quickly turned around and saw the saiyan warrior once more._

"_It's you again. What is going on? Who are you?"_

"_I think it's time I start explaining things to you. This is not a dream what you are in right now. It is a vision."_

"_What do you mean a vision? _

"_Things you see here happened in the past or will happen in the future. The battle you saw happened in the past as well as Frieza's destruction of the saiyan race. Every event you witness here will be real in the future or was real at one point in the past._

"_Well who you are then?"_

"_I think you already know who I am. I am the legendary super saiyan, the one from the legends Vegeta told to you. I am from the past."_

"_Why are you here then? Why are you here in my dreams, or visions as you say?"_

"_I am here to warn you about a new threat. I told you last time, if you don't get stronger everyone you love will die. I was not lying, it is the truth. The death of your mother and brother is an event that may happen in the future. I say only may happen because by knowing the future you can change it."_

"_What kind of threat is this, some kind of new android that's stronger than Cell?"_

"_This threat is not a machine; his power is too extreme to ever be replicated by any kind of science. The one you call Dr. Gero could work for a million years and never make a creature nearly as powerful as him."_

"_Is the danger you are talking about the same guy you fought in the last dream I had. The giant purple skinned warrior."_

"_I am afraid that is him. He is stronger than anything you have ever encountered before. Compared to him, Frieza was like a new born human baby. His power is that incredible."_

_Gohan looked at the warrior in shock from the last statement._

"_That has to be an exaggeration. Nobody could be that powerful."_

"_You cannot underestimate him. His power is unlike anything you have ever experienced before. In your current state, you are nothing compared to him."_

_Gohan remained in shock at what he was hearing. He was used to people telling him that some new enemy was ultra powerful, but this was ridiculous. If this new threat was as powerful as the saiyan warrior said, what hope could he have of defeating him._

"_How can I defeat him if he is as strong as you say?"_

"_You must train harder, that is it. You must train hard for the years to come and prepare yourself for when he arrives. You must devote yourself to increasing your strength as well as learn to control your transformations. You could barely hold the third transformation last time; you must learn to control it as you do the first transformation."_

"_When will this new enemy show up? How much time do I have to prepare for his arrival?"_

"_He will arrive in shortly over six years. The exact day of his arrival is uncertain."_

"_What is this guy's name? What is he exactly?"_

"_I cannot answer either of those, not yet at least."_

"_Why not? Aren't these things that I should know at least?"_

"_Everything I tell you is for a reason. There is a reason that I am not telling you other things. All you need to know is that you need to be aware of this threat and prepare for it. You need to become a true saiyan warrior to defeat this enemy. Continue learning about your saiyan heritage, it will be the key to everything."_

_Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was as if the legendary super saiyan was speaking to him in riddles. He tells him some incredible evil is coming to attack Earth but he won't even tell him what its name is._

"_I have said everything that you need to know. You will not get another vision for the years to come. You may start to get visions once more when the danger nears. Until then, do as I told you to."_

"_But what if I can't beat him, then what will happen?"_

"_Do you hear yourself speak?" the saiyan responded in an angry tone._

"_You are a half – saiyan warrior. Saiyan blood runs strong through your veins, with it the blood of a thousand generations of saiyan warriors. You are the son of Kakkarot the one to defeat Frieza, you are the grandson of Bardock one of the only warriors brave enough to ever challenge Frieza's dominance. A hero lies inside of you. Do you not remember what you said when you saw your brother Goten, you said you would be a hero. You said you would fight so he would not have to, so that he could live the life you wish you had. This threat is the greatest threat your planet has ever seen, you have to be a hero now more than ever."_

"_You are right," Gohan said to the saiyan, his spirits greatly uplifted by the rousing speech. "I have to do this, for the sake of the Earth. But tell me one last thing. Have I achieved the level of super saiyan?"_

"_You are not a super saiyan as you are now. You must become a super saiyan though if you are to win this battle."_

"_That's all I needed to know."_

Gohan awoke from his sudden revelation and was standing outside of the front door to his house. By the darkness in the sky, Gohan could see hours had passed since he finished his training session with Vegeta.

"Thank you Nimbus. You may go now."

The cloud obeyed its master and flew off back into the clouds.

"I have just over six years to prepare for this threat. Well at least I have more of a warning now than when Trunks came from the future. Although this time dad, you won't be here to help me."

Gohan proudly looked up to the sky as he mentioned his father's name and walked into his home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have really enjoyed reading the reviews so far, keep it up.


	6. First Day

**Dragonball Z**

**Gohan: Protector of Earth**

Disclaimer:This is a Dragonball z fanfiction. I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonball z or any of the characters in this story. This fic centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and much appreciated.

Chapter 5:

"Gohan! Gohan wake up."

"Huh, what are you doing? Get off of me."

Gohan opened his eyes to see his little brother Goten on top of him staring down at him. Every morning Gohan would be woken up by Goten jumping onto his bed and screaming his name. It was his own version of an alarm clock.

"Gohan, it's time for breakfast. Mom said to hurry up and get it before it gets cold."

"Okay relax Goten, I'm getting up."

Gohan quickly put on his gi and rushed to the kitchen table. He was always really hungry in the morning after a long night of sleep.

"Well are you excited Gohan? This is a big day for you after all," Chichi said as she put a large plate of fried rice in front of Gohan.

"Excited about what mom," Gohan asked as he devoured the plate of food in front of him.

"What! Don't tell me you forgot already. I thought we had this conversation last week. Today is your first day of school."

"Seriously? I thought I had more time until school started. Isn't it still summer?"

Chichi gave Gohan a serious look obviously not amused by his joke.

Gohan could remember the conversation he and his mother had about a week ago that led to this development.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gohan, I think you should start going to school. You'd only have to go for one year and then you could go to college after that."

"Mom, I can't go to school. I told you I have to train."

"But Gohan, all you've done these last seven years has been training. I think it would be a good idea if you went not just to learn but to also make friends. You've always spent so much time with those friends of you father that you've never really had friends your own age. You know, there are people in this world who aren't martial artists and actually have normal lives."

Gohan couldn't disagree with that. Learning to fight enemies bent on world domination since the age of four didn't give Gohan much of an opportunity to make friends his own age. But he knew his greatest enemy was going to appear any day now. It had been over six years since he received the warning from the legendary super saiyan in his visions. Gohan had spent every day since then preparing for this new enemy who, he was told, would kill everyone he cared about.

"Gohan, I really think you need to do this. So much training can't be good for you, you need a break from it all. And you're so much more advanced than the kids your age you wouldn't have to do any school work at all. Just a few hours of class and then you could resume you training afterwards."

After much deliberation, Gohan decided his mother was right.

"Ok mom, I'll go to school. Who knows, it could be fun."

"That's the spirit Gohan. And who knows, maybe you'll meet a nice girl there and then you can get married and make grandchildren for me. Oh wouldn't that be just wonderful, you would be starting your own family."

Gohan rolled his eyes as his mom went into the usual speech about how she wanted grandchildren and how she wasn't much older than him when she got married.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here mom. I haven't even had my first day of school yet."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan looked up from his recollection of that conversation and could see his mother staring at him waiting for a response.

"Okay mom, I'll go to school today."

"Wonderful," said Chichi. "I have your school books packed by the front door and your school clothing is in the front pouch of your backpack. You can't wear a gi to class so I had to go to the city and buy you clothes to wear. Orange Star high school has a very strict tardiness policy so you better get going. School starts in under and hour and it's very far away."

Gohan finished eating and got up from the table.

"Ok mom, I'll see you after school."

"Gohan, can I go to school with you," Goten asked his brother.

"Sure, if you don't mind doing a lot of reading and math."

"Math, I don't want to do math. I'll just stay here and wait for you to get back from school. Then we can play before dinner."

"Ok Goten sounds good, I'll see you later. Bye mom."

"Bye Gohan, have a good day."

Gohan walked outside his house and put two fingers to his forehead.

"I might as well use instant transmission, that way I have some extra time to explore the city before school starts. It's been so long since I've explored the city, I wonder if it has changed much. Whenever I go and see Vegeta or Bulma I always use instant transmission so I never get a chance to actually see the city."

Gohan put his two fingers to his forehead and focused on Satan City. He reappeared on the edge of the city, so that nobody would be able to see that he had just appeared out of thin air. As Gohan walked into the city, he noticed how different it was from where he lived. There were tall buildings everywhere it seemed and crowds of people walking down the streets. Unlike the mountains where he lived, there were no trees or signs of nature anywhere. Most of the men were dressed in suits and ties meaning they must have been on their way to work. The streets were filled with cars that were hardly moving at all.

"So this is what rush hour traffic looks like. I don't know why people just don't walk to work; it seems to be more efficient than driving."

As Gohan continued walking down the street on his way to school he could hear screams emanating from around the corner. Gohan turned the corner and saw a large group of people standing outside of a bank.

"Oh my god it's a bank robbery," he could hear a woman yell from inside the mob of people. "And now they have hostages. This is just horrible!"

"This isn't good," thought Gohan to himself. "I should go in there and help everyone but I don't want to be recognized. Gohan looked at his clothing and realized he forgot to change into the school clothes his mom had packed for him. He was still wearing his usual purple gi that he had put on in the morning. "I know, if I transform into a super saiyan, people won't be able to distinguish me from my normal form. Then I can change into my school clothes and I'll be fine."

Gohan quickly took a look around to make sure nobody was looking at him and transformed into a super saiyan. He then casually walked through the crowd of people and tried to make his way into the bank. He was approached by an officer as he was about to reach the front door to the bank.

"Sir, get back behind the line! We have trained professionals who are here to handle the situation. We ask you to not get involved."

Gohan quickly glanced at the police officer but ignored what he was saying. He pushed the officer gently to the side and walked through the bank doors. The officer was shocked at how easily this mysterious blonde teenager was able to push him aside. The officer was well over two hundred pounds and the blonde teenager didn't even seem to exert any effort at all when he pushed him aside.

Gohan entered into the bank and saw three bank robbers each with a black ski mask covering their face, in order to conceal their identity. Each of the bank robbers was carrying a large semi automatic weapon to go along with the bags of money on the ground near them. There were about twenty people in the bank, all of whom were on the ground with their hands covering their head, except for one older woman who was being held hostage at gunpoint by one of the robbers.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing kid?" yelled one of the bank robbers.

"I am going to say this once and once only," Gohan calmly replied to the robber. Release all the people here and surrender yourselves and you will not be harmed."

The three bank robbers started laughing hysterically at what Gohan had said.

"Who does this kid think he is," said one of the robbers to the other. "This kid must have a death wish or something. I guess I should oblige him then with that wish of his."

The bank robber confidently walked up to within five feet of Gohan, carrying the semiautomatic in his hand.

"Hey kid, I'll tell you what. If you get down on your knees and beg for mercy, I might not kill you. So what do you think?"

A disgusted look appeared on Gohan's face. He had given them the opportunity to redeem themselves but they had refused. Instead they mocked and then threatened him. Gohan grabbed the gun out of the guys hand quicker than anyone could see and turned it around on him, aiming it at his head.

"What the hell just happened?" said the stunned robber. Sweat started to pour down from his face, showing his fright from the sudden turn of events.

"I don't know boss, I didn't even see him move," said one of the other robbers.

"Well don't just stand there, shoot this punk."

The two other bank robbers started unloading bullets at Gohan. Hundreds of bullets made contact with the young saiyan but just fell to the ground immediately afterwards.

The bank robbers all stared in awe at the bullets that fell harmlessly to the ground. "There's something wrong with this kid, he's not human! He must be some kind of alien."

Gohan gave a slight smirk upon hearing the last comment before he swung the gun in his hand and knocked the first robber out cold. He made sure to not hit him hard enough to kill him, but with just enough force to knock him unconscious. Gohan then ran up to the other two bank robbers and hit them each in the gut, knocking them to the floor and forcing them to relinquish their weapons.

"Were there just the three of them or are there more in the back?" asked Gohan to the old lady who just a few minutes earlier had been a hostage of one of the robbers.

"No, there were just the three of them. Thank you so much for saving us, you are truly a hero."

"Don't worry about it," Gohan replied to the lady. "It was nothing really."

The rest of the hostages on the ground were too shocked to thank the mysterious golden haired teenager. They just all stared at him in utter amazement. It was unlike anything they had ever seen in their lives.

Gohan then proceeded to leave the bank and walked outside towards the mob of people. As he walked by one of the stunned officers, who had witnessed the entire incident, Gohan said, "The three robbers are unconscious. Now would be a good time to arrest them."

"Uh… yes definitely. Come on men," said the officer.

The group of police officers then ran into the bank and handcuffed the unconscious bank robbers. The whole crowd stared at Gohan as he walked down the street and vanished behind the corner. Gohan then quickly flew to the top of a nearby building and made sure he was out of sight. He took his school uniform out from his backpack and changed into it quickly; making sure to power down from super saiyan in the process. He now looked like the typical high school student from the city, with his black hair and strange clothing his mother had bought for him.

"Wow, I still have some time before school starts. I wonder if there are any coffee shops nearby, I could go for a hot cup of coffee."

Back at the scene of the crime, an attractive black haired girl rode up on her motorbike and quickly ran up to one of the police officers.

"What happened here? I was alerted of a bank robbery and hostage situation; how did this get resolved?" she asked the officer.

"Oh Videl, you never would have believed it. This mysterious golden haired teenager just walked into the bank and knocked out all of the robbers. He was so fast nobody could even see him move. It was really incredible."

"What, that doesn't make any sense. I've never heard of any golden haired crime fighter before."

"Oh you should have seen him Videl, he was absolutely incredible," said an old man standing a few feet away from the girl. "I think he might be one of your school buddies, he was wearing a backpack when he went in to the bank and he looked to be around your age."

"Someone at my school? It couldn't be."

Videl walked off from the bank and headed off to school.

"This is really strange," Videl thought to herself. I'm going to have to look into who this guy is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finding a coffee shop and relaxing for a little while Gohan finally arrived at school. His mom had put his class schedule into his backpack so he knew where his home room was located. As he arrived to the door he saw the teacher about to make his way in.

"Excuse me professor," said Gohan. "Hi, this is my first day in your class. My name is Gohan."

"Oh Gohan, I've heard quite a bit about you. Your test scores were remarkable; you must be a superb student."

"I do what I can," Gohan replied.

"Well let me introduce you to the class first before we start.

The teacher, an older man probably in his seventies, proceeded to walk into the class room with Gohan following behind him. Gohan glanced around the room and saw about twenty to thirty kids sitting in a lecture hall arranged class room with descending rows of tables starting from the back.

"Good morning, my young scholars," said the professor to the whole class. "Today we are being graced with a new class member who actually knows how to read. His name is Gohan and he received perfect test scores on all of his exams. Unlike you delinquents, Gohan here actually has a future, so please don't try to corrupt him. He should provide a good example to all of you on how a proper student should act."

"Example this," said some fat kid in the front row right before he unleashing a loud fart.

"Silence. You kids are an embarrassment to public school system. Oh my, what's happened to this generation?"

The professor then turned to Gohan and said "You may take a seat wherever you like."

"This was turning out great so far," Gohan thought to himself. "How am I supposed to fit in when the professor makes me look like some kind of nerdy genius on the first day of class?

As Gohan debated what seat he should take, a blonde girl towards the back row stood up and waved at him and then pointed to the seat next to her.

"Hey new boy, there's a seat right here."

"That looks like a good seat," Gohan thought to himself. The blonde girl is pretty cute and I don't think I would get along well sitting next to the fat kid with a gas problem."

Gohan proceeded to walk to the back of the class and took a seat next to the blonde girl.

"Hi I'm Erasa, with an E," said the blonde haired girl. "And this is my friend Videl."

Sitting next to the blonde girl was an attractive blacked haired girl who was not nearly as friendly as her blonde counterpart. She gave Gohan a slight nod before looking back at her text book.

The next couple hours of class went by pretty uneventful until the blond haired girl started to talk to Gohan once more.

"Gohan you want to know who Videl's father is. I think you'll be surprised. She's the daughter of the one and only Mr. Satan?"

"Mr. Satan, who's that?"

"You don't know who Mr. Satan is? Where have you been for the last seven years? He's the one who defeated Cell and saved the entire world from destruction."

Everyone who heard what Gohan had said was staring at him with a bewildered look.

"Wait a second, is his first name Hercule."

"Yea," responded Erasa. "The great Hercule Satan, martial arts champion of the world."

Gohan reflected back to the cell games. "He was that guy cowering in the corner when I fought Cell," Gohan thought to himself. "I can't believe he took credit for what I did, and people actually believe him. Didn't anybody see the footage of that fight, how could anybody think he was capable of defeating Cell. And they actually named this city in honor of that fraud, ridiculous."

"Oh I was just kidding; I know who Mr. Satan is. I usually refer to him by his first name, that's all."

"Well that makes sense, I guess," said Erasa.

"Wow, so you're Mr. Satan's daughter. That must be pretty cool, being the daughter of a celebrity and all."

"Wait a second," blurted Videl. "You have the same backpack as the gold fighter when he went into the bank this morning. He had a black backpack with golden trim just like yours."

"Gold fighter, who's he?" Gohan replied, looking confused.

"Wow you really are out of the social loop," said Erasa. "The gold fighter is some new crime fighter with super strength and super speed. They say he is a teenage boy except he has glowing golden hair. Everyone is talking about him."

"Oh great," Gohan thought. "I haven't even finished my first day of school and they're already making a legend out of me."

Gohan looked over at Videl and could see she was still staring at him with a serious look on her face.

"So why do you have the same backpack as the gold fighter," she asked.

"I don't know, it's a pretty common backpack. Just a coincidence I guess."

"Come on Videl, you know he can't be the gold fighter. Who in the world has ever heard of a little book worm secretly being a super hero? Besides, the gold fighter would have to be buff to pull off those moves," said the blonde guy sitting next to Videl.

"Oh just ignore Sharpner," said Erasa.

Gohan glanced over at the blonde jock sitting to the right of Videl. He had his arms stretched behind his head with a cocky smile spread across his face.

"I hope we're boxing for physical education," thought Gohan. I'd like to knock that stupid smile off of his face."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next class was indeed physical education but to the chagrin of Gohan they were playing baseball instead of boxing.

"Brains, you know what baseball is?" said Sharpner in a condescending tone.

"Yea, I think I know how to play it."

"Well we have enough people on our team. He can be on your team Videl."

"Gee, thanks Sharpner. Ok Gohan, you can play right field."

"That's on the right side of the field, right?"

Videl gave Gohan an annoyed look and nodded yes. Gohan stood ready in right field for a while but didn't get any balls hit his way. As Sharpner approached the plate, Gohan started to grin.

"I hope he hits it this way," thought Gohan. "I'd love to make a fool out of that dimwitted jock."

Videl, who was pitching, threw a fast ball that missed its location and went right down the middle. Sharpner reacted quickly and crushed the ball to right field. Gohan ran to the edge of the field and jumped about twenty feet in the air robbing Sharpner of a homerun. He then threw the ball to third base completing the double play and ending the inning.

Gohan trotted back to the bench and noticed everyone gazing at him in shock.

"It must be the shoes I just bought some of those special ones with the cushions. They really are amazing, and very comfortable."

Surprisingly, everyone bought the lame excuse Gohan thought up.

When it was Gohan's turn to bat, he noticed that it was Sharpner pitching. He had the urge to hit the ball right back at him but he knew he already got his revenge with his play in the field. Gohan stood in the batter's box as Sharpner threw a fastball that went soaring straight at Gohan's head. Gohan nonchalantly bent his back at an angle in one quick motion causing the ball to miss his nose by less than an inch. He could have easily dodged it by more than just an inch but he didn't want Sharpner to get the satisfaction of forcing him to fall to the ground. He could have also let the ball hit him in the head but he knew people would realize something was wrong when he'd be standing there afterwards completely unfazed.

"If that's how he wants to play it, let's see if he's still smiling after what I'm about to do next."

Sharpner, obviously upset he didn't get more of a reaction out of Gohan, set up his delivery for the next pitch. As the pitch crossed the plate, Gohan lightly swung his bat and aimed the ball up the middle towards the pitcher. The ball flew back at a decent speed and made contact with Sharpner before he had time to move his mitt. The ball hit him right in the groin causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Gohan briskly jogged to first base before walking to the pitchers mound to check on Sharpner.

Gohan lowered his hand and helped Sharpner to his feet but not before whispering to him "It's not so fun when someone hits you with the ball, is it? I wouldn't throw at anybody's head again if I were you."

The coach decided to call off the game after that incident and everyone proceeded to return to the classroom.

"Where did you learn to play baseball like that Gohan? You were amazing," said Erasa.

"Actually, my friend Yamcha taught me how to play a long time ago."

"You learned how to play baseball from Yamcha! He's the greatest baseball player in the world. No wonder you're so good at baseball."

"Yea I guess that's it."

The rest of the day went rather uneventful for Gohan. Sharpner had learned his lesson and was more polite to Gohan while Erasa was friendly, like usual. Videl, on the other hand would suspiciously glance over at Gohan from time to time making him a bit nervous.

After the last class had ended Erasa came up to Gohan in the hallway.

"Hey Gohan, where do you live? Maybe we can do our homework together now that school is over."

"Actually I live kind of far away, the 439 Mountain Area to be exact."

"Are you kidding? That's over five hundred miles away. How are you able to make the commute?"

"Well I'm really committed to studying."

Gohan left Erasa with a shocked look on her face and then proceed to walk home. He noticed Videl was following him from a distance, obviously to see how he was going to get home since it was so far away. She overheard him mention where he lived when he was talking to Erasa outside of class. As he turned the corner, Gohan flew to the top of the nearby building and left Videl standing there wondering where he had gone. After standing in shock for about a minute, Videl turned around and headed home.

"That Videl is awfully suspicious of me. I'm going to have to be careful around her. I can't let her find out about my abilities."

Gohan then used instant transmission and returned home, officially ending his first day at school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tone of the story is going to change a bit while Gohan is in high school but I will get back to the main storyline soon. Let me know what you think.


	7. Gold Fighter

**Dragonball Z**

**Gohan: Protector of Earth**

Disclaimer:This is a Dragonball z fanfiction. I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonball z or any of the characters in this story. This fic centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and much appreciated.

Fury of Thunder: West City changed names after the Cell Games to honor Hercule. Capsule Corp and the high school are in the same city. Sorry if it was a bit confusing.

dbzfan952: Sorry if I didn't mention it but Gohan is wearing the same clothes from the anime. If I don't mention something specifically assume it's the same as the anime.

Chapter 6:

After the bank robbery that occurred on Gohan's first day of school, he decided he needed some kind of disguise so people wouldn't recognize him. During his first weekend break from school, Gohan flew over to Capsule Corporation to see if Bulma could make him some kind of disguise. Gohan found Bulma reading a magazine in the living room and explained to her his situation along with some of the events that transpired on his first day of school.

"So you want something to wear so that nobody would recognize you the next time you fight crime," Bulma asked.

"Yea, I want to be able to fight crime without being recognized. I don't want people coming up to me in class asking me how I can dodge bullets and fly."

"Well you could always not fight crime you know. You could try to pick up some other hobbies."

"As soon as there's no more crime in the city, I'll be more than happy to find a new hobby. But unfortunately I don't think that will happen for a while."

"Hmm, like father like son I guess," said Bulma. "Okay, this shouldn't be a problem. I'll make you a disguise; it shouldn't take too long either."

"Thanks Bulma, you're really helping me out. Hey do you know where Trunks is, I might as well hang out with him until you're done."

"Last time I checked he was in the gravity room training with Vegeta. As Vegeta says, if you're old enough to walk then you're old enough to train."

"Well that sounds like something Vegeta would say. I hope he's not going too hard on Trunks in there."

"I wouldn't worry about that. Trunks can handle himself fine. It's not his first time in there."

Gohan headed over to the gravity room to see Trunks and Vegeta. He had been to the room so many times before he knew it by heart at this point. Gohan had finished his studies of the saiyan heritage a couple of years ago under Vegeta. He learned all of the myths and history, and was even able to speak the original saiyan language fairly fluently. He still practiced it to this day to make sure he never forgot it. They had continued their daily sparring sessions up until Gohan had started high school just a few days ago. Vegeta was very upset that Gohan had stopped the sparring sessions; he didn't think that school was important for a saiyan warrior. 

Vegeta had increased his strength substantially over the past six years through the many hours he spent training each day although he was still not as strong as Gohan. When they usually sparred Gohan would not go all out as Vegeta did giving Vegeta the impression they were nearly equal in strength. Vegeta was able to reach the second transformation nearly a year ago as well which had caused him to temper his training a bit. Vegeta did not know there was a third transformation or that Gohan had achieved it; Gohan knew it was better that Vegeta didn't know otherwise he would just be hostile towards him. For the first time since Gohan had met Vegeta, Vegeta did not train to achieve a level of super saiyan but rather he trained purely for the joy of training. For as much as Vegeta knew, he and Gohan were about equal in strength. As Gohan approached the Gravity room he saw Trunk standing in front of a mirror, wiping the sweat off his face with a towel. 

"Hey Trunks, what's up. Did you have a good training session with Vegeta?"

"Oh hey Gohan. Yea it was a pretty good workout. What brings you around here?"

"Oh, your mother is helping me out with something."

The room to the gravity chamber opened and Vegeta walked out towards Gohan and Trunks. 

"Hey Vegeta, how's it going?"

"So you started high school this last week, I hope that's not getting in the way of your training. A true warrior trains in times of war as well as peace."

"Don't worry about it Vegeta, I'm still going to train just as hard as always. So how's Trunks doing, has he improved a lot since last time?"

"He's improved drastically since the last time you've seen him. Your brother better be training or he won't be able to keep with Trunks anymore."

"I've been training Goten recently as well; I think he's progressing fairly well."

"Well we'll just have to see who the better fighter is one of these days."

Vegeta walked off and left Gohan and Trunks to talk amongst themselves. Although Vegeta would still not be considered a friendly person, he had warmed up quite a bit to Gohan over the past several years. He now addressed Gohan by his first name and showed a general respect to him when they conversed. Although he would never admit it, he was proud that Gohan had continued training even in these times of peace and that he had taken such an interest in his saiyan heritage. He believed Gohan was a true warrior and was therefore one of the people worthy of his respect.

After only a couple hours, Bulma came out and presented her new innovation to Gohan.

"So the costume is triggered by pushing this button on the watch," Gohan asked.

"It's that simple," Bulma replied.

"Wow, that's really cool. Can I have one also mom?" Trunks asked his mother.

Gohan pushed the button and the clothes he was wearing were replaced with the costume developed by Bulma. It included an orange helmet with two antennas out of each corner, a puffy green shirt, and matching white gloves and boots. After looking in the mirror, Gohan realized the costume looked ridiculous and that he would be the laughing stock of the city if he ever wore it while fighting crime.

"I was thinking you could call yourself the great saiyaman, you know a combination of saiyan and man."

Trunks could barely hold back his laughter as he looked at the ridiculous costume Gohan had on. "You know mom, I think I'll pass on the costume."

"You know, this is a really good outfit Bulma. But I think it might work better with a couple alterations. Is it possible to keep the watch but have the costume just be my purple fighting gi that I usually wear. I really only need a fast way of changing clothing, I figure that with a different outfit and the golden hair from my super saiyan transformation, I should be unrecognizable. Oh and maybe include these sunglasses to hide some of my facial features."

"Are you sure Gohan, I don't think the costume looks that bad."

Gohan gave an awkward smile. He didn't want to insult Bulma since she had done this as a favor to him.

"The costume looks great. I just think it would just be more practical to wear a fighting gi when I'm fighting crime."

"Ok, if that's what you want, just give me a few minutes and I will make the changes."

After Bulma made the alterations, Gohan said goodbye to her and Trunks and started to fly back home.

"Since I'm already here, I might as well try this thing out," Gohan thought. "But what should I refer to myself as? Well the kids at school already gave me the nickname the Gold Fighter so I might as well stick with that. It would look suspicious if there were two separate super heroes anyway. Wow, I didn't want to say anything to Bulma but that was the dorkiest costume I had ever seen. I couldn't imagine anyone wearing that. I want to strike fear in criminals, not make them laugh."

As Gohan flew over the city looking for crime, he noticed a yellow car speeding and weaving in and out of traffic.

"Some guy speeding is not really super hero worthy but I want to give this invention of Bulma's a try. I think it's time this city formally met the Gold Fighter."

Gohan pushed the button on his watch and he was instantly switched from wearing his normal clothes to his gi. Bulma added another feature which was an earpiece connected to a police radio so Gohan could hear of crimes everywhere in the city. Gohan lowered himself down and came to a stop in front of the speeding car. The car came to a quick halt and the two men in the car angrily stepped out. Neither of them looked very intimidating. Both were below average in height and were not muscular at all. They each wore a tight shirt, blue jeans, and had on sunglasses similar to that of Gohan's, probably to give off the appearance of being tough.

"You shouldn't be speeding, you could hit a pedestrian," said Gohan.

"Hey what's the big idea punk? Get out of the way or I'll get back in my car and run over your pedestrian butt," said the fatter of the two men.

Gohan, obviously irritated at the last remark, held out his hand and sent a ki wave at the car smashing all of its windows. The two men looked in shock and started to back away from Gohan.

"Are you guys going to start driving slower or should I just destroy the rest of your car," Gohan said with a slight chuckle.

The two men, trembling with fear, slowly backed away from Gohan.

"We'll drive slower from now on, please just don't hurt us."

"Yea, we don't want to hurt any pedestrians, honest."

"You guys can go then. Oh and if anybody asks, tell them the Gold Fighter is on the watch so everyone should probably think twice before committing a crime in this city."

The two men got back in their cars and drove off, much slower than before. People on the street who saw what happened were staring in shock at Gohan as he stood in the middle of the street. Once satisfied that the two men weren't driving recklessly anymore, Gohan flew off back home for dinner.

The next day in class, Gohan was taking notes on the Physics lecture when he heard a strange beeping noise near him. He turned to his right to see that Videl's watch was emitting the noise.

"What is it Captain?" Videl said to her watch.

"Videl, a bunch of hooligans have taken control of a senior citizen tour bus and is holding everyone inside hostage. You have to help us."

"Don't worry, I'm on my way." With that Videl ran down the stairs and out the door leading to the classroom. The professor did not seem to mind her leaving in the middle of class.

"What was that about?" Gohan asked Erasa.

"She's going to help the police with the bus hijacking."

"Isn't that kind of dangerous? Those guys must be heavily armed to hijack a bus."

"Don't worry; she does stuff like this all the time. She's always helping the police save the city from bad guys."

"Some even say she's as strong as her father," Sharpner chimed in. There's really no need to worry Gohan, she can handle herself just fine," 

Gohan thought back to his fight with Cell and remembered how useless Mr. Satan had been. If Videl wasn't even as strong as her father, she had no chance of stopping hijackers.

Gohan decided that the Gold Fighter needed to assist Videl in this matter. Gohan stood up and as the professor was about to ask him where he was going Gohan blurted out, "Bad fish gotta go," and then he ran out the door to the classroom. He pushed the button on his watch and transformed into a super saiyan simultaneously. With his fighting gi and sunglasses on, he was ready for action.

Videl jumped into her own private helicopter and took off in the direction of the hijacked bus. She received another radio transmission from the police station and was given the coordinates of the bus. Eventually she caught up and saw several cop cars stopped on the side of the road; it looked like their tires had been shot at. She could see the tour bus driving fast down the narrow country road. If she didn't stop them here they would be able to make it out of the city. She had done things like this numerous times so she was not nervous from the situation. As she neared the bus, she lowered her helicopter and put it on auto pilot; she then proceeded to jump off the helicopter and onto the moving bus. Once she caught her balance Videl tried running to the front of the bus but was stopped by a series of bullets being shot through the roof. The hijackers saw her land on top of the bus and were trying to shoot at her before she could make it inside. Videl tried running to the other side of the bus but the same thing happened once again with bullets being shot through the roof. When the bullets eventually stopped, Videl rushed to the side of the bus and kicked open the window maneuvering inside. She immediately kicked the hand of the gunman who had been shooting at her, knocking away his gun. She then kicked the hijacker in the head knocking him unconscious and sending him to the back of the bus. The second hijacker tried to aim his gun at Videl but she was able to kick his feet forcing him to lose his balance. She picked him up and threw him to the back of the bus right next to the first hijacker. The third hijacker, who was consequently driving the bus, got up from his seat but not before Videl kicked him in the stomach sending him flying against the side window. Thinking everything was now okay, Videl turned to the relieved senior citizens and gave the thumbs up sign.

"Oh no, we're heading for a cliff," yelled one of the old ladies.

It was too late for Videl to act though. Before she could take hold of the steering wheel, the bus had gone off the side of the cliff and was heading straight for the bottom of the canyon. Videl closed her eyes and prepared for the worst; to her surprise, however, the bus stopped before hitting the ground. Slowly the bus started to levitate up and was placed back on to the road next to the cliff. Videl got off the bus as quickly as she could and saw the gold fighter standing a few feet away from the bus.

"Thank you for saving us. Who are you?"

"I guess you can say I'm new in town, my friends call me the Gold Fighter"

"So you're the Gold Fighter the whole city has been talking about. How were you able to do that?"

"I don't think now is the right time to tell you. I'll see you later, Videl."

The Gold Fighter then took off to the sky and left Videl standing outside the bus with the group of senior citizens.

"How did he know my name?" Videl said to herself.

"He's a really handsome boy," said one of the old ladies. "I think he likes you Videl. I can tell by the way he looked at you."

Videl started to blush and gave an awkward smile to the old lady.

When Videl arrived back to school, she sat back down in her seat next to Erasa.

"How did the hostage situation go Videl, were you able to save the day like usual?" asked Erasa.

"Well I stopped the hostages but I would have been killed if the Gold Fighter hadn't of shown up. He prevented the bus from driving off a cliff."

"Wow, you were saved by the Gold Fighter. Is he as good looking as they say?"

"He's okay, nothing special," said Videl. She was still thinking about what the old lady had said to her. Thinking back on it, he was rather good looking, and very muscular. Well he had to be to lift up a bus.

"Well the professor gave me the assignment that you missed. You and Gohan both missed an important class apparently. He went over all the material that's going to be covered on the first exam."

"But Gohan was here before I left. Where did he go off to?"

"I'm not sure exactly," said Erasa. "All he said was bad fish and then he ran out of the classroom in a hurry."

"Yea, just some bad fish you know," Gohan said, butting into the conversation. "No big deal really, I feel much better now."

Videl looked at Gohan suspiciously for a couple seconds before turning back to her schoolwork. "You should watch what you eat Gohan."

"Wow, out of all the excuses I could have made," thought Gohan. "I had to say I had food poisoning. This is so embarrassing."

"Wow Gohan, that's such a cool super hero name. That's way better than any of the super heroes I see on TV," said Goten.

Gohan was back at home sitting around the dinner table with his mom and brother. He was telling them about the recent events since he started school.

"Thanks Goten. I didn't really think of it myself though, the kids just started to refer to me as that."

"Well I don't know how you have time to play superhero, between your schoolwork and all the training you do," said Chichi.

"Well there's not that much crime in the city, and it usually doesn't take to long to take out a criminal. With all the enemies I've faced over my lifetime, a couple of bank robbers in Satan City don't really provide much of a challenge. By the way mom, have you ever heard of a guy named Hercule Satan."

"Oh my, I knew you'd find out sooner or later. He's that oaf that took the credit for your victory over Cell."

"Yea, why didn't you ever tell me he did that? Don't you think I should have known?"

"Well you were so busy training all the time I didn't want to bother you. It would have only upset you anyway. And you weren't exactly in a good mood after the whole Cell incident."

"He lied about defeating Cell?" asked Goten. "Why don't you find him Gohan and make him tell the truth. It's not right to lie as mom always says."

"I wish it were that simple Goten. He's already become a legend; it's not that easy unfortunately. He would never admit the truth now. I mean, they even changed the name of the city to honor him. But you know what else; his daughter is actually in my class."

"His daughter is in your class," asked Chichi. "Is she as arrogant as her father?"

"Actually she's not arrogant at all; she seems like a pretty good person albeit not very friendly. She goes around fighting crime in the city as well, I guess helping out the police with difficult situations. The only problem is that I think she's suspicious of me. I'm afraid she's going to connect me with the Gold Fighter."

"Well you just have to be careful that's all," said Chichi.

"Is she pretty? Oh, is she going to be your girlfriend Gohan?" asked Goten.

Gohan gave an uncomfortable laugh before answering. "No Goten, it's not like that. We're just classmates."

Gohan knew what his mother must have been thinking about the last comment. He was just hoping she didn't go in another one of her rants about grandchildren. Luckily for him she just sat with a smile on her face as she finished eating her food.

"Who could he be," Videl wondered sitting at the desk in her room. She was looking at all the photos that had been taken of the Gold Fighter as well as the police sketches that had been made."

"There have been three separate incidents that he's been involved in. He stopped a bank robbery and hostage situation, he stopped some reckless drivers, and of course he saved the tour bus I was on from driving off a cliff. The first time he wasn't wearing sunglasses but nobody took a picture of him. I don't think that would help even, nobody with blonde hair even matches his description."

"Videl," said Mr. Satan as he entered into Videl's room. "Are you still doing your homework, it's late. Shouldn't you be getting to bed?"

"Actually I was looking at photos of the Gold Fighter, the new crime fighter that's been going around saving the day."

"That guy, don't even waste your time," said Mr. Satan in his usual cocky tone. "He's just some joker going around town pulling fancy tricks. I could take him out in less than five seconds if he ever stepped into the ring with the world champ."

"Yea I guess so dad."

"Videl, you know the world tournament is not too far away. I wondered if you thought about what I said. If you enter the tournament can you imagine the publicity of a father daughter final? I would repeat as world champion and my daughter would get second. My fans would just eat it up."

"But what happens if I beat you in the finals, dad," said Videl sarcastically.

Mr. Satan gave his booming laugh at the idea of his daughter beating him. "That's funny Videl; but for now let's just try to give my fans a good show. Eventually I'll retire and then you can be world champ. We'll create a legacy of great martial artists."

Videl sighed at her father's arrogance and continued to look through the pictures of the Gold Fighter, wondering if she would ever figure out his true identity.

------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: So I've hit a bit of a crossroads in my story. There are many different ways I can go and I want to hear what you have to say. Let me know in a review and I will take it into consideration. I already know the main idea but there are a few different ways I can get there. I want to make this story epic, meaning more than 100,000 words, so everyone's feedback is greatly appreciated.


	8. Red Shark Gang

**Dragonball Z**

**Gohan: Protector of Earth**

Disclaimer:This is a Dragonball z fanfiction. I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonball z or any of the characters in this story. This fic centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and much appreciated.

-dbz-

Chapter 7:

"Gohan! Gohan wake up, you're going to be late for school!"

At the sound of his mother's screams, Gohan rolled out of bed and fell to the floor.

"Oh god, how did I oversleep by so much?"

Gohan looked down at his alarm clock and realized he had forgotten to set it the night before. He had gotten back at four in the morning the previous night from a long training session, and had fainted onto his bed before he was able to set his alarm. Since starting school, Gohan had continued to train as hard as before so that meant he had to sacrifice the amount of sleep he got each night. Gohan enjoyed going to high school everyday and trying to live the normal life of a teenager, but he still remembered the impending danger. Any day now he knew a powerful foe would come to threaten the planet. It had been six years since Gohan had his last vision making him think sometimes that maybe it was just a dream. But whenever he trained in the third transformation, he knew it was not just a dream; it was as real as the incredible power that surged off of him every time he trained.

"Gohan, what are you doing. Aren't you going to school today?"

"Oh sorry mom, I'll be ready in just one second."

Gohan quickly put on his school clothes and grabbed some food from the kitchen. He kissed his mom on the cheek before leaving the house and using instant transmission. He reappeared in an enclosed area a few blocks from his school.

_Man, school only starts in a few minutes. I better hurry_.

Gohan ran down the street at a normal human speed and made it to the front steps of the school before his attention was turned elsewhere. On the street to the right of him was a yellow sports car driving recklessly and being chased by a police car. As the police car caught up with the yellow car, the yellow car rammed it against a brick wall on the side of the street. The police car collided hard against the wall catching on fire. This forced the two injured police officers to roll out of the car in order to avoid catching on fire. The yellow car then pulled over to the side of the street where two men stepped out; one of them was short and skinny while the other was tall and muscular. Both of them had slicked back black hair and dark sunglasses. They were grinning obviously satisfied with the stunt they had just pulled.

_I should stop those guys but there are too many people around for me to become the gold fighter. I have no choice; I'll have to fight them in my normal school clothing. Everybody should be in school by now so hopefully nobody from class will see me._

Gohan walked up to the two men, both of whom were facing the other direction and thus failed to notice Gohan's presence.

"You guys shouldn't have pulled that stunt back there. You could have seriously injured those police officers not to mention the people on the sidewalk," said Gohan.

The two men turned around and smirked as they saw a skinny black haired teenager facing them.

"That was a dangerous stunt we pulled but not as dangerous as what you're doing now kid," said the taller of the two men.

"I think we should make an example out of you kid. We can't have people coming up and disrespecting the Red Shark Gang like that. Punks like you have to learn we are not people to be messed with," said the shorter man.

Videl, who had also overslept, was running up the steps towards class when she noticed Gohan staring down two tough looking guys. A few random people started to crowd around expecting to see a fight. Videl ran up to within twenty feet of Gohan but did not interfere quite yet; she wanted to see what Gohan was capable of first.

The bigger of the two thugs walked up to Gohan and aimed a punch at his head, which Gohan easily dodged to his right. Gohan backed up a couple feet and assumed the fighting position when he noticed Videl standing on the sidewalk watching the fight.

_Oh shoot, I can't let Videl see me fight these guys. She's already suspicious of me_.

Before Gohan had time to look back at the thugs, the big guy's fist made solid contact against the side of his face and knocked him back and to the ground.

"Oh no, I should have interfered sooner, this is all my fault," thought Videl.

Videl ran up to the two thugs and kicked the first one in the head, knocking him to the ground. The other thug ran up to his friend and helped him up and into the car; he was smaller than his friend and knew he had no chance in a fight against Videl. The two thugs took off while Videl went to check on Gohan. The crowd started to disperse after the yellow car took off.

"Gohan, are you alright. That was a pretty bad hit you took, are you bleeding?"

Gohan turned around and to the surprise of Videl there wasn't a mark on his face. It didn't even look like he had been in a fight.

"Whoa, you don't even have a scratch on your face, how is that possible?"

"I guess I can take a punch well. Too bad I can't fight well also," said Gohan.

"I'm sorry Gohan. I should have interfered sooner; I don't know why I didn't. For some reason I thought you might be the Gold Fighter."

"The Gold Fighter, I don't even have blond hair," said Gohan in a joking voice.

"Yea I know, silly huh. Well from now on please don't try to take on any criminals. Let me or the police handle it. But look at the bright side; you can take a punch better than anyone I've ever seen. Better not tell Sharpner or he'll want you to join the boxing club."

"Hahaha, I'll make sure not to."

_This worked out better than I thought, Videl was able to take down those two guys and I don't think she's going to be suspicious of me anymore. I should have lost a fight right away. It would have made things a lot easier and much less stressful._

"Well I think we're going to be late for class, we better get going."

"Oh right, I completely lost track of time," said Gohan.

Gohan and Videl walked to their first class and took their seats next to Erasa.

"Gee guys, both of you arrive late and together. Is there anything you two aren't telling me about?" said Erasa.

"Gohan tried to fight these two thugs and I was forced to interfere, that's it."

"Oh Gohan, are you okay, you don't seem to be bleeding or anything."

"I'm fine, it wasn't that bad really," said Gohan. "It's just a good thing Videl was there."

"Maybe if you tried hitting the gym once in a while and didn't spend all your time studying you could have handled yourself better," said Sharpner.

"Haha, yea I guess you're right."

"Pff, it's not like you would have done any better Sharpner," said Videl. "These guys would have knocked you out before you even got your hands up."

"Yea, I doubt it," replied Sharpner arrogantly.

"Gohan doesn't need to fight, he's so smart he'll get a good job and then he can hire security guards for protection. Or he could always go out with Videl and she could protect him like she did today."

Gohan and Videl both gave an uncomfortable blush at Erasa's last comment.

Class went by smoothly for the next couple hours until Videl's watch went off again.

"Videl, the mayor has been taken hostage by some people calling themselves the Red Shark Gang. They have him at gunpoint."

"Hold on, I'll be right there."

_Dam, can't I even make it one day without there being an emergency_.

-dbz-

Surround the mayor's building were dozens of cop cars tactically positioned. There was a metal fence surrounding the government building except for an opening meant as a walkway about twenty feet in length. There were at least twenty cops taking position behind their cars, where the police captain could be seen trying to negotiate with the gang members.

"We want Mr. Satan to get over here now, or the mayor gets it."

"Why do you want to see Mr. Satan?" asked the terrified mayor who was currently being held at gunpoint.

"Because our boss wants to challenge him to a fight, that's why."

"Are you crazy, Mr. Satan is the strongest fighter in the world. You're boss can't possibly defeat him.

Suddenly a very large man with an odd looking blue suit and black beanie came out from the door behind the mayor. His clothes were far too small for his stature and looked rather comical. He stood nearly eight feet tall and looked to be skilled in the ways of martial arts.

"You worship Mr. Satan because you think he is strong. Well after I destroy him you will see what true strength really is. Then your people will worship me as a hero, instead of that fraud."

"You're crazy; you're no hero, just some nut job who's going to get himself killed when Mr. Satan comes."

"You better watch yourself fat man. We're running the show here," said one of the thugs.

Videl drove up to the police on her motorbike and began talking to the captain.

"What's going on here?" Videl asked.

"The big guy is the leader of the gang, he says he won't release the mayor unless your father comes here and fights him."

"He wants to fight my father. That guy must be dumber than he looks. Well if he's looking for a fight, I guess I better give him one."

Videl then proceeded to walk through the gate and up to the boss of the Red Shark Gang.

"What do you think you are doing little girl?" said the boss.

"I'm here to take you out, that's what," replied Videl calmly.

One of the goons, somewhat frightened, turned to speak to his boss. "Hey boss, I think that's Videl Satan, Mr. Satan's daughter."

"So the great Mr. Satan doesn't even fight his own battles anymore. He sends his puny daughter out to fight the bad guys. He is even more pathetic than I thought."

"My dad is an important man; he doesn't have time to take on every dimwitted criminal who challenges him."

"You sure have a mouth on you little girl. Let's see if you're still talking after I break you in half," said the boss with a wide grin on his face.

"Bring it on you overgrown circus reject."

The leader of the Red Shark Gang rushed at Videl and aimed an upper cut at her head. Videl flipped back, avoiding the punch and aimed a kick at the guy's side. He didn't get knocked back by the kick but rather just stood there unphased. He grabbed Videl's foot and aimed another punch at her face, making contact and knocking Videl to the ground. Videl could see all of the police officers standing around nervously watching the fight. As Videl was about to get up and reposition herself, she saw the Gold Fighter land on the ground behind the large man she was fighting.

"Now who is this punk?" said the crime boss as he turned around.

"You must not have access to a newspaper, or else you just don't know how to read. I am the Gold Fighter, and it's my job to take down worthless criminals like yourself."

"Take care of this kid, I'm still not done with Mr. Satan's daughter," said the boss to his goons."

One of the goons lifted up his gun and was about to aim it at the Gold Fighter before he felt a sudden excruciating pain in his abdomen before falling to the ground. The Gold Fighter had elbowed him in the gut faster than he could see. The other goon stood in shock before the Gold Fighter roundhouse kicked him into the wall, knocking him out cold. The Gold Fighter then turned his attention to the boss but not before the last goon made an appearance from behind the side of the building. He picked up a rocket launcher and shot one of the rockets towards the Gold Fighter.

"Let's see you try to dodge this kid."

Gohan noticed the rocket flying at him and quickly held his hand in the air and stopped it with his ki. He sent the rocket flying back slowly at the guy with it exploding just a few feet from the goon. The goon was knocked unconscious and landed at the base of the fence. Gohan then turned his attention to where Videl had been and saw her standing over the crime boss with her foot at the base of his throat. He was knocked out cold.

"You were able to take him out?" said the Gold Fighter incredulously.

"I didn't need your help; I can handle myself just fine."

"My apologies, I didn't realize you were such a capable fighter."

Videl smirked. "Well now you know."

One of the goons that had been knocked out regained consciousness and picked up his gun. He wearily pointed it at Videl and fired off a shot. The Gold Fighter saw the bullet flying at Videl and quickly jumped in front of it. The bullet fell harmlessly to the ground although it did startle Videl to say the least.

"That was a cowardly thing to do," said the Gold Fighter to the thug.

The thug then returned to a state of unconsciousness right after having fired the shot. The police started to get involved at this point and arrested the entire gang. Ambulances were called to take care of all the gang members that had been knocked unconscious by the duo of Gohan and Videl.

"You saved me," said Videl who was obviously shaken by the gun shot. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it; I'm always glad to help out a fellow crime fighter."

"So are you going to tell me who you are exactly? You could start with what your real name is and then maybe explain how bullets have no effect on you."

"I really wish I could Videl but I want to keep my identity safe for now."

"And how do you know my name exactly. We never met before the whole tour bus hijacking."

"Well you are pretty famous, saving the city all the time. Your name just happens to get around. I hope you don't mind if I join you from time to time. I don't have any hobbies and I need something to do in between my soap operas."

Videl started to laugh. "Yea I'm sure that's what you do in your free time. I don't mind if you fight crime, just don't get in my way."

"What about if there's another bullet shot at you? I hope you won't mind then."

"I'll have to make an exception for that. Anyway, I have to get back to school, thanks for the help Gold Fighter."

"Anytime Videl."

Videl went over to her motor bike and drove back to the school. She couldn't help but think about the Gold Fighter, this was the second time he had saved her from probable death.

_I guess it's not so bad to have help once in a while when fighting crime. And he's rather handsome too between his great smile and his incredible body. He must work out all the time. Oh Videl, what are you thinking; this guy comes along twice and you're already going gaga over him. You don't know anything about him; you don't even know what his name is_. _I have to admit though he is unlike any guy I've ever met before._

When Videl finally arrived back at Orange Star High School she saw Erasa, Sharpner, and Gohan walking out the main doors followed by a melee of other students.

"What happened, where are you guys going?" Videl asked.

"Oh, when you were gone there was an earthquake, the principal cut school short today," answered Erasa.

"Kind of strange how you and Gohan got back within a couple minutes of each other," said Sharpner. "That seems to be happening quite often now."

"Gohan, where were you at during the earthquake," asked Videl.

"Oh, I just got worried after the earthquake hit so I called up a friend in the city to make sure they were okay. I guess I lost track of time."

Gohan was uncomfortable about having to lie again and wasn't very good at it. There wasn't really an earthquake that caused school to end early. The professor refused to let Gohan leave after Videl got the call from the police causing Gohan to become nervous. He started to tap his foot hard against the ground which caused what seemed like an earthquake to hit the classroom. He had then used the opportunity to go and help Videl as the Gold Fighter.

"So Gohan, since school ended early are you going to hang out with us or leave early like always," asked Sharpner.

"Oh come on Gohan, it's still pretty early. We haven't had the opportunity to hang out with you outside of class yet" pleaded Erasa.

"Well, uh…"

Gohan would have preferred to use this extra time to train but since school had gotten out early he figured he might as well spend time with his friends. He hadn't socialized with any of them outside of school since he began going. One of the points of Gohan going to school was to make friends his own age and he wouldn't be able to do that if he always left right after school ended.

"Yea sure, I guess I can hang out with you guys for a little while."

"Wonderful," said Erasa. "So where do you guys want to go first?"

"Let's go to the sporting goods store," said Sharpner. "I could use some new boxing gloves."

"Sure whatever," said Videl.

The four of them started walking off towards the sporting good store, Gohan walking slightly behind the three of them. Sharpner tried to put his arms around Videl and Erasa but Videl made sure to push his arm off. Gohan was relieved to see her push his arm off. Gohan hadn't known Videl for very long but he was starting to like her more and considered her to be a friend. She seemed to be a genuinely good person and he enjoyed fighting crime with her as the Gold Fighter. Whenever he became the Gold Fighter, Gohan gained a new sense of confidence. He could talk freely with Videl and say whatever he wanted without worrying about what other people thought. His super saiyan transformation also gave him an added sense of confidence as a result of the increased testosterone output.

The four reached the sporting goods store and walked inside. The store was only a couple blocks down from the high school and was very large; it had two floors and equipment for every type of sport imaginable from baseball to bass fishing. Sharpner walked towards the boxing section while Erasa went to the clothing aisle in search of some new outfits. Videl and Gohan headed over to the martial arts section and started looking at gi's and various training gear.

"Gohan, I didn't know you were interested in martial arts," said Videl.

"Well I did it a bit when I was a kid. It was just a little hobby of mine I guess."

"Did you go to any martial arts academies out here or near where you live?"

"Actually I just learned a little from my dad and one of his friends. It was nothing too formal. What about you Videl, you must have started training as a child to get as good as you are now."

"Well being the daughter of the world champ I was expected to learn martial arts. I think my dad wanted to have a boy originally so he could teach him martial arts. I've been training ever since I was a small child, you couldn't even imagine the pressure that was put on me."

"Wow that sounds intense."

_Well you may have had to learn some martial arts as a child, but I doubt you were thrown into the woods for six months and forced to survive on your own while being chased by dinosaurs among other things._

"Yea, but it all worked out. Now I have gotten to the point where I can protect the city from criminals and aid the police. My dad doesn't think I should waste my time helping the police but I enjoy doing it. I mean, what is the point of becoming strong if you don't use your abilities to help people."

"I think I understand what you mean."

_Wow, she really is different from her father. He only cared about the glory but she seems to genuinely care for people._

Once the four of them finished looking around the store, they left and started walking down the street in search of a place to eat. Erasa had picked up a few new dresses while Shapner bought a new pair of boxing gloves.

"Hey Gohan, you ever consider taking up boxing. You could get pretty good at it with a little practice," said Sharpner.

"That sounds like fun but I don't think I have time to take up boxing."

"Right, you spend all you're time studying. Well if you ever decide to get your nose up from that book let me know."

"Sure thing Sharpner."

As they were walking down the street, Gohan suddenly felt a cluster of strange ki's approaching the planet from the atmosphere.

_What is that ki I feel? It's not that strong but it's definitely not from this planet. I can feel it entering the atmosphere from space. It's going to land on the surface in only a few minutes._

Gohan could feel the ki approaching the outskirts of the city and new he had to get there before their ship landed.

"Uh guys, it's getting kind of late. I think I'm going take off now."

"But it's still so early Gohan, are you sure?" asked Erasa.

"Yea, you know I have a long commute and a lot of homework to do," said Gohan with an awkward smile. "I'll see you guys tomorrow in class."

With that Gohan waved to his friends and ran down the corner.

"Wow he must really be in a hurry," commented Erasa.

"Yea, and doesn't he know it's the weekend. There is no school tomorrow," said Sharpner.

"As Gohan turned the corner he looked around to make sure nobody was looking and turned into the Gold Fighter. He then flew to the outskirts of the city where he felt the strange ki's approaching."

_This couldn't be what the legendary super saiyan warned me about. These power levels are not nearly strong enough to pose a threat; that is unless they are doing a really good job of suppressing their ki. Either way, they are going to have a surprise in store for them when they land._

-dbz-

Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. I appreciate all the reviews I got for the last chapter and look forward to reading more.


	9. Disaster Strikes

**Dragonball Z**

**Gohan: Protector of Earth**

Disclaimer:This is a Dragonball z fanfiction. I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonball z or any of the characters in this story. This fic centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and much appreciated.

Chapter 8:

On the edge of Satan City stand a few quaint shops: a bakery, a couple of smaller restaurants, and a local hardware store to name just a few. This area of town is not as busy as downtown Satan City and is known for its calm atmosphere. Local residents like to shop here to get away from the crowded atmosphere Satan City is synonymous for. At just past three, some of the store owners of this quaint part of town are counting down the hours until they can close up their shops at head home to their families. On Fridays, most of Satan City closes a couple hours early in preparation for the weekend. Unlike most days in the city, however, the peacefulness of this Friday was about to be interrupted by an unfamiliar and unlikely force.

Gohan stood on the edge of town, dressed in his Gold Fighter disguise, waiting. Just a few minutes ago while spending the afternoon with his friends from high school, he had felt a group of strange ki signals rapidly approaching the Earth. After just a couple more minutes of waiting, Gohan finally saw the circular spaceship slowly descend from space, finally landing less than a hundred yards from the hardware store, which marked the edge of the city limits. The spaceship landed in the middle of the street effectively blocking any cars from driving out of the city. The ship looked similar to the ship Frieza used on Namek except it was slightly smaller and was the color gray. As the ship landed, a heavy wind was created as a byproduct effectively blowing everything out of the immediate area. Several cars were flipped over and the infrastructure to some of the stores was affected as a result of them swaying back and forth. Debris was carried down the street from the wind and the noise of the landing was loud enough to wake up even the hardest of hearing. Effectively, if the aliens' goal was to make a surprise landing, they had failed miserably.

Several store owners as well as all the shoppers left the stores to see what was happening. Gohan just waited patiently for the aliens to exit the ship. A crowd started to form around the Gold Fighter, looking on in anticipation.

"What the heck is going on? Oh my god it's an alien space ship. We're all going to die."

"Quick, somebody call the police. No call Mr. Satan; he's the only one that can save us now."

Gohan looked around as he saw all the people that had been crowding around him suddenly run back into the city and away from the spaceship. The people obviously did not have much faith in the Gold Fighter to stop this new threat.

_Good, everyone has left the immediate area. Now I don't have to worry about any innocent people getting harmed._

After another minute or so the hatch to the spaceship finally opened. Three aliens walked out slowly and stopped at the edge of the walkway. They all looked to be some sort of reptilian species, around five feet or so in height, and were all wearing traditional saiyan battle armor. They all had power level scouters over their right eye and looked very similar to the type of henchman that used to be employed by Frieza, except much more powerful. They're power levels were more in line with that of the Ginyu Force, which used to be Frieza's elite private army of mercenaries.

_They look and dress like they would be Frieza's henchman, not to mention they just came out of a spaceship that has basically the same design of Frieza's old ship. They must be the remnants of Frieza's old army._

"From my readouts, there does not seem to be anyone on this planet with a power level over one hundred. This should be much easier than originally anticipated," said one of the aliens.

"I don't know what the worry was about this planet; any low class warrior would be able to wipe out all forms of life in under a week."

Gohan could hear the aliens speaking and decided it was time to find out their motives. He started to walk up to the aliens immediately gaining their attention. He stopped one hundred feet from where they stood with his purple gi waving wildly in the wind.

"What are you doing on this planet?" Gohan asked forcefully to the aliens.

One of the aliens touched a button on his scouter in an attempt to determine Gohan's power level.

"He only has a power level of 50. He is no threat to us," the alien stated confidently to his fellow henchman.

"What do you think you are doing human," said one of the aliens. "Leave now and you'll have another couple days to live before we get around to killing you." The alien took a momentary pause and with a wide smirk on his face continued to tell Gohan his motives. "Everything on this planet will be destroyed before we are done here."

The alien's response visibly angered Gohan.

"I will not let you hurt a single person on this planet. I am warning you now, either leave this planet or I will be forced to kill all of you." Gohan said with an angered look on his face.

The three aliens started laughing at Gohan's proclamation.

"And how do you expect to do that. You only have a power level of 50, you are nothing compared to us. We could kill you without even breaking a sweat."

"Bring it on then." Gohan said as he assumed the fighting position, his gi waving even more wildly in the wind now.

"Let me handle this one, I could use the exercise," said the alien on the far right. "I'll enjoy wiping that smug look off that disgusting human face of his."

The alien quickly charged at Gohan aiming a punch right at his face. The punch collided with Gohan but did not cause the half saiyan to give up any ground nor even caused his head to budge an inch. Gohan grabbed the fist of the alien with his left hand and started to squeeze it, breaking every bone in his hand. The alien yelled out in pain as Gohan let go of the now broken hand causing the alien to drop it to his side. Gohan then kicked the alien across the side of its face sending it back towards the ship and causing it to collide with the side of the ship. The aliens limp body fell to the ground, motionless and now lifeless. A shocked and frightened expression appeared on the faces of the other two aliens who stood by and witnessed Gohan's impressive display.

"This can't be possible. He only has a power level of 50, he shouldn't be able to fly let alone take out Kimu."

"My scouter jumped to over 100,000 in that short time and now it's back down to 50. It doesn't make any sense."

"So are you ready to leave now or are you going to join your friend," Gohan said to the two stunned aliens.

"Who are you? No earthling has a fighting ability like that. You shouldn't be able to fly let alone defeat an elite warrior like Kimu."

"I am the Gold Fighter. It is my job to protect this planet from alien scum like yourself. Now I am growing tired of this, I will spare your lives if you leave now and promise to never return to this planet."

The two aliens were angered by Gohan's insubordination. They thought this mission would be easy and had not expected to face anybody of Gohan's ability.

"Forget this; he is just a pathetic human. We are elite fighters formerly of Frieza's army, together we can defeat him."

"You are right brother. This human will beg for his life before this day is over," the alien said as he furiously clenched his fist.

The two aliens took off towards Gohan and at the last second flew to the left and right sides of Gohan respectively. They prepared a large ki blast each and aimed it at Gohan, who did not make any attempt to avoid them. The two blasts made contact with Gohan, creating a loud explosion and a wave of dust to fly over the area, blocking the aliens' view of Gohan.

"That fool, there's no way he could have survived that blast."

"He was so shocked he wasn't even able to dodge it, the fool."

The aliens regrouped next to each other and eagerly waited to see the corpse of the earth fighter. Once the dust cleared, the aliens saw Gohan standing in his same position, without a scratch on him; his gi was still in perfect condition.

"What is he," said one of the aliens, who was now cowering at the sight of the unharmed Gohan.

"This is impossible, he can't be human."

"I gave you a chance to leave here with your lives but you chose instead to attack me and put everyone on this planet at risk. I cannot allow you to carry on in your evil ways."

Gohan took off faster than the two aliens could see and appeared behind them, holding up both of his hands. A ki blast formed in each hand that Gohan shot at the backs of the two aliens, completely destroying them and erasing any evidence they had once existed. Gohan then lowered to the ground and stared at the space ship, he could sense there was still another power level radiating from the ship. This ones power level was far greater than that of the three aliens he had just defeated.

At this time, several police cars had driven up to the area right in front of where the spaceship had landed. The police chief along with several other officers started to approach the Gold Fighter before he stopped them.

"It is too dangerous here, you have to leave now," said Gohan.

"What is going on here? I have a whole city in an uproar about aliens attacking; I'm considering calling Mr. Satan to come in at this point if you can't handle it."

"That is not necessary! I have the situation under control now get out of here with your men while I take care of things."

The sound of a helicopter could suddenly be heard overhead and Gohan had an idea why that was. As he looked up, he saw Videl fly overhead in her jet copter and land next to one of the police cars on the far side of the road. She hopped out of the copter and made her way quickly towards the Gold Fighter.

"Hey Gold Fighter, what is going on here?"

At this point Gohan had become very frustrated with the situation. He knew there was another alien onboard and he wanted to evacuate the area of all the people before he was forced to fight. The police officers and Videl did not seem eager to leave however.

"Videl, it's not safe here. You have to get out of here now."

"Hey, who do you think you are? I've been helping the police a lot longer than you have and I think I have the right to know what is going on here."

"Please Videl; you don't know what you're up against here. Let me …

Suddenly a ki blast was shot at Videl's jet copter completely destroying it and creating a shockwave; this sent Videl flying into one of the police cars slamming her body onto the hood, destroying the structure of the vehicle.

"Videl!" Gohan yelled out in shock as he saw his friend now lying unconscious on the ground.

Gohan ran up to Videl and checked to see if she was still alive. All of the police officers were standing in shock worried about Videl's welfare. Her heart was beating but just barely while her body was covered in deep cuts and bruises from the impact. Gohan looked up to see where the ki blast had come from and was shocked by what he saw. Standing over the body of the first alien was the culprit of the ki blast and the alien with the large power level Gohan had felt earlier.

"It can't be, Zarbon."

Now standing over the first fallen alien was a creature bearing nearly identical resemblance to Zarbon, Frieza's faithful servant and right hand man for those many years. This creature bore an exact resemblance down to the long green hair wrapped in a pony tail weave. He stood a couple inches taller than Zarbon though and was slightly more muscular.

"Pathetic, the puny earth girl couldn't even survive a single ki blast. Tell me, are all earthlings as pitiful as that one."

All the police officers were now cowering behind their vehicles from the sudden turn of events while Gohan was crouched next to Videl, holding her in his arms.

"How can it be, you died on Planet Namek? You should be dead!" Gohan yelled at the mysterious alien."

"I think you are confusing me with somebody else. My name is Blur, and I am here to take over this planet and use it as my base of operations. Once I've conquered this pathetic planet, I will then start my reign over this entire galaxy."

_He looks exactly like Zarbon did all those years ago; they must be members of the same species at least. But Zarbon was not very powerful at all, he wasn't even as strong as the Ginyu force, but this Blur is incredibly strong. He seems to be as strong as Frieza was, but how is that possible?_

Before Gohan could contemplate this situation further, he could feel a familiar ki signature flying down to the scene. Landing only a few feet from Gohan was the turban wearing Namekian and former guardian of Earth, Piccolo.

"I felt a strange ki signature and came to investigate it. What is going on here?"

"Oh just the usual, alien invaders have come to take over the planet. Here, you have to take Videl back to the lookout and have Dende heal her."

Gohan gently picked up the unconscious Videl and handed her off to Piccolo.

"I'll take her back to get healed. Are you sure you don't need my help in the fight."

"I think I should be okay, from what I'm sensing I should be quite a bit stronger than him."

"Okay. I'll return with the girl after she's healed."

With that Piccolo took off leaving all the police officers looking on in utter shock. The police officers had come to investigate what they thought was a ludicrous claim of an alien invasion and were now witnesses to an overpowered hostile alien and some strange green creature flying off with a possibly dead Videl.

"It's pointless for the Namekian to fly off with the girl. After I'm done with you, I'll track him down and kill the both of them. If the girl is not dead now I'll make sure she is the next time I see her," said Blur with a maniacal laughter.

"Stop it! You are drastically underestimating me." Gohan then quickly transformed to the second state of super saiyan blue bolts of electricity appearing in his aura as his hair spiked even more so with one lock of hair fallen down his forehead. "You have no idea what you're up against and I'll give you the same warning I gave your minions. Leave this planet now or I will kill you," Gohan said in a stern yet calm voice.

"Hahaha, this is truly comical. You defeat a few of my minions and now you think you can defeat me. You are seriously outclassed here kid."

"Before we begin this fight, let's go someplace with more open space. I don't want anything getting in the way of our fight."

"I completely agree," said Blur.

With a maniacal smile, Blur held out his hand and launched a massive ki blast one hundred feet or so to the side of where Gohan was standing. Before Gohan had the chance to interfere the blast collided with the ground creating a huge explosion; when the dust cleared Gohan could see there was nothing left of this part of the city. All the stores along with the police chief and several officers were completely destroyed because of the blast. Gohan looked on at the nothingness that was caused by the blast and then furiously turned back to face his opponent.

"They're all… all dead. You will regret that," said Gohan with a cold stare locked onto Blur. "You have no idea what you're up against. I will make you pay for every single life you took with that blast."

Gohan charged at Blur and aimed a punch that was blocked by Blur right in front of his face. The force of the punch knocked Blur back causing him to lose his composure. Blur lifted his arms off the ground and in one quick motion sent two ki blasts, one from each hand, at the once again charging Gohan. Gohan easily swatted both blasts away before kicking Blur in the gut and following it with a roundhouse kick to the face. Blur was sent back a couple hundred feet by the kick causing him to land hard onto the ground.

"Not bad, I haven't been hit in a while," said Blur as he wiped fresh blood from his lip.

"You take life like it means nothing. Do you have any idea how many people you killed with that blast of yours," Gohan asked coldly as he walked slowly towards Blur.

"If they couldn't defend themselves then they deserved to die. That's the way the universe works, only the strong survive."

"Well then by your own sick and twisted logic, you don't have much time left. I will do to you what you did to all those innocent people."

Blur's cocky attitude now turned to one of anger and frustration. "I am the strongest fighter in the universe and you are nothing but a pathetic human! I will kill you before this day is done."

Blur charged at Gohan aiming numerous kicks and punches, all of which were easily dodged by Gohan swaying his head quickly from left to right.

"Stay still! Why can't I hit you?"

"Because you are not the strongest in the universe, I am!"

Gohan then put everything he had into an uppercut punch that collided square into Blur's face, knocking him high up into the air. Gohan then followed him up into the air before hammering him down into the ground once more. Blur landed hard onto the ground creating a massive crater around the landing spot. Blur lay motionless for a few seconds before making his way back up to the standing position. His body was now completely covered in cuts and bruises and he was visibly panting whereas Gohan stood easily without a scratch on him.

"What are you? I know no human can have that kind of power, it's just not possible."

"I am not human, I am half saiyan. What you see standing before you now is a super saiyan, the most feared warrior in the universe."

"That's impossible. The saiyans have been extinct ever since Frieza destroyed the Planet Vegeta all those years ago. You can't possibly be a saiyan. You don't even have a tail," Blur yelled pointing at Gohan, signaling his lack of a tail.

"I am one of the last of the surviving saiyans; I am the son of Goku and sworn protector of this planet. The blood that runs through my veins signifies I am a saiyan, not some tail. Now I am tired of this exchange, you have done too much to hurt this planet and it's time you paid for your transgressions."

Blur stood shaking, in shock of what he was hearing.

"I see now I never stood a chance. Please don't kill me, I promise I will leave and never hurt anyone again." Blur then got onto his knees and then started to plead for mercy.

Gohan stood there thinking for a few moments before he decided to speak.

"How can I let you go now? I gave you a chance to leave with your life and instead you launched an energy ball at my friends jet copter nearly killing her. And then you send another blast at the city killing honest men and women for absolutely no reason. We could have fought elsewhere but instead you killed those people, you took their lives in cold blood. I cannot let you live after what you've done."

Blur started to chuckle after Gohan finished speaking.

"You fool, I never intended to leave. You did give me an opportunity however to gather enough energy and now I will use it to destroy you." Blur then quickly jumped far up into the sky and prepared a massive energy ball with both of his hands high above his head. "Now I will kill you along with this worthless planet."

"You just don't get it, creatures like you never do. You will fail like all those before you that tried to destroy this planet."

Blur released the massive energy ball aimed for Gohan who was now preparing his own blast with both of his hands slightly off to his side.

"Kaaaaaaaaaammmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeee…"

The energy ball sent by Blur continued on towards where Gohan was standing.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmeeeeeeeeee…"

The energy ball nearly made it to Gohan before Gohan unleashed his own energy wave to combat it.

"Hhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The blue energy wave of Gohan's ripped through the wave of Blur's, destroying his blast and continuing on towards Blur. Before he could get his hands up to block the beam, it ripped right through Blur, completely destroying him. A loud scream could be heard right before the kamehameha wave destroyed the last remnants of the killer's body.

"When will this stop. When will they learn that this planet cannot be conquered by evil," said Gohan as he walked away from the battle area and back into the city.

_Videl, I almost completely forgot. I better hurry to the lookout_.

Gohan put two fingers to his forehead and reappeared a few feet away from a surprised Dende.

"Whoa Gohan, you startled me," said the young guardian.

"Sorry Dende, I wanted to get here quickly. Do you know where Videl is?"

"Oh the girl you brought here, last time I checked she was standing near the edge just looking off into the sky."

"Thanks Dende," said Gohan as he started to walk towards where Videl was standing.

"Hey Gohan," Dende yelled. "What happened down there?"

"I wish I could tell you but I don't even know myself."

Gohan walked up to Videl on the edge of the lookout.

"Are you feeling better Videl?"

"Okay, you have some explaining to do," Videl said in a serious tone. "What happened to me and why am I standing on this floating sanctuary."

"I guess I should fill you in on some of the details. You were attacked by an alien who tried to conquer the planet. He shot a ki blast at you and after you were unconscious he shot another one. Unfortunately all of the police officers as well as a lot of people in the area were killed."

"Were you able to defeat him?"

"Yes, I killed him."

"There's no point in hiding who you are, I know that it's you Gohan."

Gohan took a step back in surprise at Videl's revelation.

"How did you figure it out?"

"Well you just confirmed my suspicions there. After I was hit by that explosion I was awake for a second while you were holding me. I was so close to your face that I just recognized you, despite your different hair color and different eye color. I could see you were upset and saw the color of your hair flickering. Before I passed out again I saw a tint of black in your hair and then I was sure. I don't know why but ever since you appeared as the Gold Fighter, I always suspected he was you."

"Well I suppose it was only a matter of time before you figured it out. You're not going to tell anyone are you, I'm just getting used to this whole high school thing and I don't think I could deal with the fame."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But I need to know something else. Were you the child at the Cell Games, the one that fought Cell?"

"I guess the golden hair is kind of a give away. Yes that was me as well."

"So you're the one that beat Cell, not my father."

Gohan was hesitant before he decided to answer the question. "Yes."

"I never did really believe my father was the one to defeat Cell. He always said those explosions were just a trick but when I studied the martial arts tournaments, a lot of the participants could perform them as well. It just didn't make sense, how my father could defeat someone so powerful."

"So you're okay, I mean this is a lot to take in."

"I'm fine. That stuff you do, like flying and those energy blasts, would I be able to do that?"

"Yea, anyone can do that. It just takes some practice."

"Great, so you wouldn't mind teaching me then."

"Uh… yea I guess I could do that."

"Awesome, I'll be by your place tomorrow morning. You've saved my life three times now and I haven't even seen where you live."

"Haha, okay. Do you need me to fly you back down home?"

"No that's ok, I have another flying capsule. I'll just fly myself back. I'll see you tomorrow Gohan."

"Bye Videl."

Videl took a capsule out of her shorts and threw it to the ground where an identical copy of her jet copter appeared. She jumped into it and waved one last time to Gohan before descending back down towards Earth. Gohan just stood watching Videl fly off before he was approached by Piccolo.

"She is strong for a human. Most people would not be able to survive a blast like that."

"Yea, she is definitely special. She wants me to teach her how to fly but I've never taught anyone before."

"You're the strongest person on this planet. I don't think you'll have a problem teaching her how to fly."

"Thanks Piccolo."

"Do you know what the meaning of that attack was? Why did they come to this planet?"

"I don't know, it's all very strange. Maybe it was just a random group of aliens who tried to conquer this planet and now that they're dead, there's nothing to worry about. Or else there's something else going on."

"He wasn't that strong compared to you now but not too long ago he would have been more than a match for all of us. It seems these times of peace are fleeting, stronger enemies are appearing and we need to be ready."

"I know. He was the same species as an enemy we faced on Namek yet he was a hundred times stronger. If someone appeared like Frieza who was a hundred times stronger, I wouldn't know what we'd do."

"All we can do is train and wait. There's no point in worrying about what may never come. A lot of people died during your fight, I could feel it when I flew the girl back here. Are you going to gather the dragonballs to wish them back to life?"

"No, not right now. We may still need the dragonballs for a wish later and I don't want to waste a wish just yet. We should wait and see what happens."

"That seems to be wise."

"Well I think it's time I got back home; mom doesn't like it when I'm late for dinner."

"Take care Gohan."

"Thanks, you take care as well Piccolo and thanks for all your help."

Gohan put his two fingers to his forehead once more and returned to his home in Mount Paoz.

_I wonder how mom will react to Videl coming here tomorrow. Why do I have a feeling she is going to embarrass me somehow._

-dbz-

Author's note: I hoped you liked this chapter; this is more in line with the story than the past few chapters. Please read and review and let me know what you think.


	10. Flight School

Dragonball Z

**Dragonball Z**

**Gohan: Protector of Earth**

Disclaimer:This is a Dragonball z fanfiction. I do not own or in anyway profit from Dragonball z or any of the characters in this story. This fic centers on Gohan, and begins right after the cell games. It is an AU, and reviews are welcome and much appreciated.

Chapter 9:

"Gohan, Gohan! Can we train after breakfast?" asked the young Goten.

"Sorry squirt but I can't train you today."

"Why not?" asked Goten with a sad look on his face.

"Because I promised I would train somebody else today."

"Are you having a sparring session with one of your father's friends?" asked Chichi as she put down a stack of pancakes onto the breakfast table.

"Um, well not exactly. I am training a friend from school."

"You're training someone from your school! Please tell me nobody knows about your abilities Gohan. I thought you were trying to fit in at school and be normal?"

"I am, but I guess my secret kind of got out. Someone recognized me when I saved them and I promised I would train them. I don't think they will tell anyone else my secret but I don't want to risk it."

"Wait a second Gohan. Please tell me this person that you saved and that you are training today isn't that Videl girl, daughter of Mr. Satan."

Gohan gave an awkward smile and nodded.

"Ooh, Gohan has a girlfriend. Gohan has a girlfriend," said the now interested Goten.

"Shut up Goten. Yea it is Videl actually, she's just coming over for a little while and she's not my girlfriend Goten."

Chichi gave a satisfied smirk and got to work on cleaning the dishes.

"Did I ever tell you about the first time I met your father. He was so handsome there on that floating cloud of his. Oh we were only children at the time but I knew we would get married one day."

Gohan gave a bored look and interrupted his mother. "Yes I think I've heard that story before, but it's not like that with Videl. She's just a friend who I'm going to teach a couple things to in martial arts."

"Last time I remember you said she was just your classmate, now she is your friend. You know Gohan, there's a thin distinction between friend and girlfriend, especially at your age."

Gohan rolled his eyes not feeling like having this conversation with his mother. "Ok, well I'm going to go and train for a little while before Videl gets here, she shouldn't be arriving for a while."

"Can I train with the two of you? Please Gohan. Please," pleaded Goten.

"Yea I suppose so squirt. Just don't show off your powers okay, I don't want her to know everything about this family and I don't want her knowing what you're capable of doing. I can't imagine how she'd feel if she found out my seven year old brother was stronger than her."

"I promise I won't show off my powers Gohan."

"Okay then, let's go and train."

Gohan and Goten left the house and proceeded to walk down to a hilly valley about half a mile or so away from the house. They did not intend to train at full power so the area provided more than enough room for them to spar. Gohan had taken up the task of training his brother recently. Since Goku was not around to train Goten, Gohan thought that it was his responsibility to do so. It gave the two of them a chance to bond and allowed Gohan to have a sparring partner who wasn't quite so serious like Vegeta. After Vegeta heard that Gohan had begun training Goten, he had concentrated more of his time training Trunks. Since Vegeta could still not defeat Gohan in their sparring sessions, Vegeta thought it was the next best thing if he trained Trunks so that he became more powerful than Goten. As Gohan and Goten started sparring back and forth, Gohan overheard the ever so familiar jet copter of Videl's flying overhead.

"Hey Goten let's take a break for a few minutes. Videl just got here."

The two waited as Videl landed her jet copter at the bottom of the hill and proceeded to walk towards the two of them. She was wearing her usual white dress with black fighting gloves and had her hair in two long pony tails.

"Hey Gohan!" yelled Videl as she made her way towards them.

"Hi Videl. Were you able to find this area all right?"

"Yea, it was easy to spot you guys from the sky. You live really far from school but I guess you can fly a lot faster than my jet copter can."

"Yea, I guess so."

Goten began tugging at Gohan's shirt as he was talking to Videl.

"Oh and Videl this is my little brother Goten."

Videl bent down to speak to Goten. "Well hi Goten, and how old are you?"

"I'm seven years old. Are you Gohan's new girlfriend?"

Videl blushed as she stood back up. "Uh no we're just friends."

Gohan was visibly angry standing behind Videl. "Goten, get out of here. Go play for a while and then come back."

"Ok sure. Bye Gohan, bye Videl," yelled Goten as he started running up the grassy hill in search of something to keep him entertained.

"What a nice kid. You're so lucky to have a little brother. I'm an only child and sometimes I wish I had a sibling to play with, especially when I was younger."

"Well if you want you can have him. I think I've had enough of him for a while."

"Oh come on Gohan, I hope you are joking."

"No he is actually a really good kid. He doesn't have great manners around people though, but he's not really exposed to many people living all the way out here."

"So how did you get such good manners then," asked Videl.

"Hmm, I'm not sure exactly. I spent most of my time as a child studying so I guess that gave me good manners. Goten, on the other hand, takes after our father more than I do. They are both very outgoing people, maybe a bit too much. Neither of them seems to understand the concept of shame very well. Well, anyway, I guess we should get started."

"Yea, that sounds good."

"Ok so first off, you don't know anything about ki right?"

"Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't need training in the first place."

"Ok, ok I just wanted to make sure. Gee this may be difficult; I've never taught anyone how to do this before. I'm so used to being the student rather than the teacher."

"Well just tell me how you do it. It can't be that hard."

"Huh, well I'll try. For me it was more natural rather than actually learning but you shouldn't have a problem. Ok first off try to locate your ki."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"The first thing you have to do is make yourself completely calm. Then you listen. Listen to the center of your body, until you start to feel a pull. Then you just bring it in."

Gohan displayed this concept to Videl by generating a small energy ball between his hands. He held it there stationary as Videl looked on in amazement.

"There, you see. Now it's your turn to try."

Videl sat on the ground with her legs crossed and attempted to tap into her ki. She sat with her hands a few inches apart and tried to focus her energy to that spot.

"You have to relax Videl or you're never going to get it."

Videl gave Gohan an annoyed look and continued to try and tap into her energy. After a long while of practicing, Videl was finally able to generate a small energy ball.

"There you got it. I guess since you have been doing martial arts your whole life it was easier for you to tap into your power, very good."

Videl nearly fell forward after she let go of her energy ball and then looked up at Gohan with a smile on her face. She was physically weaker after the attempt but eager to continue with her training.

"So do you think I can fly now?"

"Slow down for a second, you have to learn how to control your energy first before you can even think of flying."

"Well how long will that take?"

"I'm not sure exactly. Like I told you this is the first time I've taught this to anyone before."

"What about your brother. Is he able to control his ki?"

"Yea Goten can control his ki pretty well, but I didn't really teach him. He just learned it more naturally; I guess it kind of runs in the family."

"Well let's get back to work then, I want to be able to fly before I go home."

"Ok sure." _Wow she is really adamant about learning this. I hope she learns this quickly or I'll never be able to do my own training._

"Before we resume though, I wanted to ask you something Videl. I haven't been to the city since yesterday, what was the fallout?"

Videl's mood darkened a bit with Gohan's question. "Well many of the city's police officers were killed, and estimates say about several hundred people were killed in total. Property damage is estimated to be in the millions. Luckily that part of the city wasn't busy at the time otherwise it could have been much worse. School has been postponed indefinitely because of the event."

"What are people being told about the cause of the disaster?"

"Since there were no witnesses to the event, except for you I suppose, the government is saying it was the work of a terrorist. The space ship was taken so nobody has any idea about what really happened. Don't worry about it though, you killed the alien and prevented a lot of people from dying. It could have been much worse."

"Thanks, I just wish I had stopped him before he had the chance to attack the city."

"Gohan, you did everything you could have. There was nothing more you could have done. Look, if it wasn't for you, who knows how many people would have died and would still be dying? You're a hero Gohan."

"Thanks Videl, well I guess we should resume the lessons."

"Sure."

After another couple hours of practicing Videl was able to control her ki well enough that Gohan felt she was now ready to learn how to fly.

"I think you're ready to start trying to fly. You've mastered your ki faster than I thought. It is truly remarkable."

"Good, let's get started on flying then. How do I do it?"

"Ok well since you're able to focus your ki, all you have to do is force it underneath you. Force your ki below you so that you can levitate up."

Videl forced her ki below her and started to float in the air.

"Videl you're doing it awesome."

"Oh my god I'm actually flying."

Videl started floating higher and higher into the air.

"Okay Videl, lower yourself a bit. This is new to you and you don't want to hurt yourself on your first try."

Videl tried to lower herself but she was so exhausted from learning to fly that she was unable to and fainted from exhaustion, causing her to fall to the ground fast. Before she hit the ground, Gohan sped to her and caught her in his arms.

"Are you okay Videl?"

Videl opened her eyes and saw Gohan's face close up. She was being held up in his arms and was only a few inches away from his face. She was so relieved to see him for some reason that she didn't even answer his question; she just continued to look deeply into his eyes. It reminded her of when she was being held by the Gold Fighter only the day before. She had a crush on the Gold Fighter before she realized that he was actually Gohan. This was different from that time though; the Gold Fighter did not seem real to Videl, he was just some superhero that went around the city saving people from dire situations. But Gohan was an actual person; he was her classmate who most recently became a friend of hers. He had all the same qualities she saw in the Gold Fighter except Gohan was an actual person, one she had come to know and like. All the feelings Videl had felt towards the Gold Fighter had been transferred over to Gohan, she looked at him in a completely different light than before.

"Videl, Videl are you alright. You nearly hit the ground before I caught you."

Videl moved her finger to cover Gohan's mouth and stopped him from talking. From here she put her hands around the back of Gohan's neck and moved her face in closer to him. She had wanted to do this to the Gold Figher after he saved her the last time and now she wanted to do this to Gohan. Gohan was surprised by Videl's actions but did not back away at her advance. He kept his head steady and awaited what he knew was coming. As their lips approached each others to the point where they could feel the other persons breath they were about ready to engage in their passion before they were stopped by the oncoming presence of a young child.

"Gohan look what I caught. Isn't it big?" yelled Goten as he ran up to the two teenagers while holding a large frog in his hand.

Videl and Gohan jerked their heads back awkwardly as the young boy ran towards them. Gohan looked at Videl for another second before releasing her from his embrace. Videl took a step back and faced Goten, the young boy had taken her out of the trance she had been in just moments before.

"Oh hey Goten, that is cool, what a big frog you caught," said Gohan, who was embarrassed from the situation his brother had just caught him in.

"What were you two doing?" asked the naive Goten.

"Oh I was just teaching Videl how to fly. She really is a quick learner. She was able to fly nearly twenty feet in the air."

"It wasn't that good. I wasn't able to bring myself back down."

"Why were you holding Videl in your arms?" asked Goten.

The two teenagers looked at each other and blushed before Gohan turned back to Goten to address his question.

"Well I couldn't let her drop to the ground. I just caught her to make sure she didn't hurt herself. That's all."

"Okay, Gohan it's time for lunch, let's go and see what mom's made," said Goten as he made his way back towards the house.

"Sure thing squirt. Videl would you like to join us for lunch."

"Sure, that sounds nice. I haven't met your parents yet."

The three of them started walking back towards the house and arrived outside a few minutes later. Chichi had been expecting Gohan and Goten to make their way back for lunch and was somewhat surprised to see Videl walking beside them. Chichi had never seen Videl before but judging by the looks of her father, she was very surprised Videl was as pretty as she was.

"Hey mom, wow lunch looks great."

The two boys took their seats at the table and started digging in to the massive amounts of food Chichi had prepared.

"Well my sons have no manners but I'm guessing you are Videl. Gohan has told me a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Son, you have a lovely home."

"Well thank you, but please call me Chichi."

"This is a lovely area out here. It must be nice living out here in the middle of nature and not being surrounded by people all the time."

"Well that's why we live here. I don't care for the crowds of the city to be quite honest."

"Hey I was just thinking, did you know you have the same name as the Ox King's daughter?"

"That might be because I am his daughter."

"You're the Ox King's daughter? Gohan he's your grandfather?" said a surprised Videl.

"Yea, did I fail to mention that."

"Yea I think I would have remembered," said Videl. "Wow that's incredible, so you're the princess Chichi then."

"Well I suppose so, but I haven't gone by that title since I was a little child. I don't like it when people make a fuss," said an enthused Chichi. Although she didn't want to mention anything, Chichi was flattered to be so well known.

"But I heard the ox king and his daughter died a long time ago, from the fire on Fire Mountain?

"No we had some help and were able to put the fire out. That is actually where I met Gohan's father."

"Wow. That is really incredible. So Gohan, where is your dad? Is he at work or something?"

The jovial mood of the table was squashed with Videl's last statement.

"Gohan's father isn't around anymore," said Chichi.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you two get a divorce."

"No! No he died seven years ago actually."

"Oh I am so sorry Chichi, I had no idea."

"That's okay, you didn't know. Now who wants more food? Gohan, Goten?"

Gohan and Goten instantly raised their hands up as Chichi fetched them more food from the kitchen.

"I wished you would have told me Gohan so I would not have made a fool of myself."

"Sorry Videl, I didn't think to mention it."

Videl gave Gohan an annoyed look and continued eating her plate of rice. After lunch, Gohan and Videl resumed their flying lessons while Goten continued playing off in the distance, in search of more large reptilians to show off to his brother.

"Okay, do you think you're ready to give it another go?"

"I'll be fine, I feel better after lunch and I won't have a problem this time."

"Okay, give it a try then."

Videl started to levitate in the air like before slowly rising. As she got about ten feet in the air she started to fly forward and make turns.

"Wow Videl, you're doing great."

"Thanks Gohan," yelled Videl from the sky.

After continuing to try out some of her new moves for a while Videl returned to her take off point and landed next to Gohan.

"I have to say that was impressive. I can't believe you've mastered flying in only one day. I don't think there's anything left for me to teach you really. Just continue practicing and you should steadily improve over time."

"Thanks for all your help Gohan. I know I didn't really give you a choice when I said you were going to teach this to me but I do appreciate your help."

"Don't mention it. Now you should be much better equipped to fight crime, alongside the Gold Fighter of course," said a smiling Gohan.

"Haha," said Videl as she playfully hit Gohan in the arm.

"Gohan, do you mind if I ask you something kind of personal?"

"What is it Videl?"

"I didn't want to ask you in front of your mother but what happened to your father? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to, I would understand."

"No that's ok," said Gohan in a somber tone. "He was killed fighting Cell. You already know that I was the young boy who defeated Cell. Well my dad was the one who fought Cell before me. He was the golden haired man who first stepped into the ring with that monster."

"But I don't understand. Everyone that was killed by Cell came back to life, so why didn't your father."

"My father was a great hero, but he also carried a great burden. He saved this planet more times than I can count but he felt that his mere presence on this planet presented a never ending threat. Bitter enemies always seemed to come back for revenge. After I defeated Cell, he felt that I was strong enough to protect this planet and that he was no longer needed."

"It sounds like you talked to your father after he died. I don't understand; how could you possibly know how he felt?"

"It was not a miracle that all those killed by Cell came back to life. It was the work of the dragonballs."

"The dragonballs, but isn't that just a myth."

"No they do exist. They are the reason everyone came back to life after the Cell Games, except for my father."

"Wow Gohan, I had no idea. No wonder your mother seemed so upset when I mentioned this. I should have known the man from the Cell Games was your father, you look just like him."

"Yes, but I think my brother resembles him even more. It was a difficult time after the Cell Games but when my brother Goten was born, he seemed to change everything. My mom and I were sad for some time after the Cell Games, it was hard to deal with the loss of my father, but when Goten was born we had a reason to be happy again. This is a lot to take in. I hope I am not burdening you with this."

"No, it's fine. I can't say I've seen as much as you, but I've seen my fair share of horrors and miracles. If something like Cell can come into existence, there are not many things that can surprise me. There's just one more thing though, how are you able to do what you do. How are you so strong and how were you able to defeat a monster like Cell?"

Gohan looked at his feet and was visibly nervous.

"I might as well tell you, I've told you everything else thus far. Videl, I'm not exactly entirely human."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my mom is the daughter of the ox king, which is where I get my half human side. My father was not born on this planet though. He was born on a distant planet and came here as a child. He was a saiyan, although they look just like the people on Earth, they were far stronger. That is why I am able to do things most people on this planet aren't even capable of doing."

Videl looked in awe at Gohan. She knew he was different when she discovered he was the Gold Fighter but she had no idea he was part alien. She had never met an alien before nor even believed they existed, yet her friend, standing right in front of her had just admitted to being one. After everything she had heard though and the events that had transpired over the last couple days she had no reason not to believe him.

Gohan turned to the side and looked up with a disappointed look on his face. "I knew I shouldn't have told you so soon. I hope this won't make you look at me any differently."

Videl walked up to Gohan and turned his head towards her. Her hands now laid on the side of Gohan's face.

"Gohan, do you think after everything you've told me and everything that's happened over the last couple days that this is going to change anything between us. I don't care where you're from or what you are, and frankly after what I've seen you do I can't say I am that surprised."

Gohan looked down at Videl and smiled. He lowered his head and placed his hands around Videl's waist. Videl's head stayed stationary as Gohan's lips connected with hers, finishing what they had started earlier. There was no Goten to interrupt them this time as their lips locked and the two passionately kissed. Gohan had never experienced anything like this before, he had fought numerous battles for his life but he had never been as scared as he was when he initiated his first kiss. After another minute of kissing, Gohan moved his head back and looked down at Videl's face. It had seemed like hours since Gohan first made his move. Gohan continued to look down, gazing into Videl's eyes, until she suddenly disappeared from site. Along with her, all the trees and grassy hills of nature disappeared until Gohan was surrounded by nothing but a vast expanse of white.

Gohan turned around to see a familiar face looking back at him.

"I hope you didn't think it was over. This is only beginning."


	11. Preparations Begin

Dragon Ball Z

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Gohan: Protector of Earth**

Chapter 10:

As Gohan stood in the middle of the vast white expanse, he couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu. After a few seconds, Gohan turned around and saw him once more. It had been six long years but he could easily recognized the mysterious figure, with his long black hair standing upright and his tail wrapped around his waist. No length of time could make Gohan forget the figure standing before him now.

"Surprised to see me?" said the mysterious figure arrogantly.

"What's going on? I was kissing Videl and then I suddenly appeared here. I thought I had to be sleeping to get a vision?"

"No, you don't have to be sleeping to get one. You can get one at any time, and I thought now was an important time for you to have one. I'm sorry if it is inconvenient for you but there are more important matters at hand."

"Just tell me what you need to tell me," said an irritated and slightly nervous Gohan.

"Do you remember what I told you the last time we spoke those six years ago?"

Gohan reflected back on their last meeting before responding. "Yes, you said that a dangerous new threat would appear in six years time. Are you hear to tell me the threat is about to appear?"

The saiyan warrior turned away from Gohan and placed his hands behind his back, contemplating how to word what he would say. The warrior turned to face Gohan once more but with a serious expression this time.

"The enemy will appear soon, sooner than I had hoped. I can tell your strength has increased greatly since the last time we spoke. As well I can tell you've mastered the third transformation."

"How can you possibly tell that? I am only in my base form."

"I can tell by your ki signal. Even though you are in your base form you have a complete control over your ki that is only possible for those who have mastered the third transformation. It is very subtle and only someone who knows of the transformation could possibly notice it. For all Vegeta and Piccolo know, you have not gone past the second transformation. Tell me, does anybody aside from you know of what I have spoken, about the impending danger?"

Gohan looked down at his feet as sweat dripped down his forehead.

"I haven't told anybody of the danger. I didn't want anyone to have to worry."

"Ha-ha, just like a true saiyan warrior. Your friends would not be able to help you anyway. Even Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans, would not stand for a second against this new danger. He and the rest of your friends would only get in the way if they were to assist you in the upcoming battle."

"So as I am now, how do I fare? Am I strong enough to defeat this threat?" inquired Gohan.

"No, not as you currently are. If you were to fight him now you would be lucky to last a few seconds."

Gohan became visibly angered by the saiyan's callous attitude, clenching his fists at his side. "So why did you bring me here then?! To tell me nobody stands a chance and we are all just going to die! Why did I train every waking second for the last six years if it wasn't going to make a difference in the end?"

The saiyan looked down from the sky of white and towards Gohan once more. Gohan stood tall enough now to nearly look the saiyan dead in the eyes.

"I brought you here to tell you what you need to do. You are no match for him now, but you will be when you face him. The first thing you must do is enter the World's Martial Arts tournament. I believe they are bringing it back after a long hiatus. Since you are the son of a former world champion, I think it is your responsibility to enter."

"What will that accomplish? Shouldn't I be training more so that I stand a chance to defeat this monster? I don't have time to enter a silly tournament."

"No training you could do would make you strong enough to face him in battle. Not even if you went back into the hyperbolic time chamber for another year. I am telling you to enter the tournament because that in turn will set off a chain of events that will benefit you in the end. Do you really think I would care about a stupid human tournament if there was not a more important reason for entering?

"Yea, I suppose you're right," said a more relaxed Gohan.

The tournament is only a couple weeks away; I suggest that you relax until then. Perhaps spend more time with that girlfriend of yours; I think she is starting to worry about you."

"What do you mean?"

"I will speak to you again shortly Gohan. Until then, you should prepare yourself mentally for the events to come."

Suddenly the saiyan disappeared and Gohan was standing alone in the seemingly endless void of white. The world around Gohan then started to spin, slowly at first before finally reaching a crescendo. Gohan eventually became so dizzy he could no longer stand up straight and eventually fell to the ground. When Gohan awoke, he was back in the Mount Paoz region, lying on the ground and looking up at the nervous face of his raven haired beauty.

"Gohan, are you okay?" asked Videl as she started to shake the now conscious Gohan.

"Huh, yea I'm fine, really," said Gohan as he made his way to his feet.

"Gohan what happened? As soon as I got close you started stumbling around before falling to the ground. Were you so nervous about the prospect of a kiss that it caused you to faint?"

Gohan looked at Videl and gave her the trademark Son grin with his hand behind his head. "Well Videl, you are a bit intimidating."

Videl looked back at Gohan irritated by his sudden humor. "You know, sometimes I just don't get you. Anyway it is getting late; I should probably get back home before my dad gets worried. God knows how he would react if he knew I spent the whole day with a boy. Thanks for teaching me how to fly and everything, today was really fun."

Videl then proceeded to lean in and give Gohan a hug, worried that a kiss may make him act "funny" again. Videl then went over to her jet copter and started her return trip to Satan City. Gohan stood and watched in admiration as Videl took off from Mount Paoz.

_Wow, and here I thought we had kissed. Man what a bad time to get a vision. Oh well, now to get down to business. The World Martial Arts tournament takes place in only a couple weeks and apparently I have to enter. None of this seems to make sense though. What will be accomplished by me entering a martial arts tournament? If this powerful villain is going to be there, what can I even do about it? Apparently I'm still no match for him._

Gohan takes a break from his thought to look up into the sky.

_I wish you were still here Dad. You were always so relaxed, even in the face of danger. You would know what to do in my situation now. God, how could I have been so stupid. I thought that I would be strong enough by myself for this new threat so I didn't warn any of the others. If I had told them, we would have a better chance now in the fight. No matter how strong you were dad, you would always accept the help of others. You knew how important it was to have others on your side in any fight. Well I guess it's not too late, I can still get the others to participate in the tournament with me. I don't have to tell them what's going to happen but at least all of them being there will be helpful. At the very least I could use their help to clear the arena of innocents if I do have to fight Okay so I guess it is decided then. I think I'll visit Vegeta first and see if I can get him to enter. Hmm, I guess there is one good thing about entering the tournament. I will be able to wash that dumb smile off Mr. Satan's face. I can only imagine his expression when he sees everyone from the Cell Games, everyone who knows him for the fraud that he is._

After finally deciding his course of action, Gohan placed two fingers to his forehead and vanished, reappearing next to a startled Goten, who was busy trying to find a frog hiding under a rock.

"Hey Gohan, are you done training Videl for the day?"

"Yea squirt, she left a few minutes ago. Hey, do you want to come with me when I visit some of dad's old friends?"

"Wow, that sounds like fun. Who are we going to see first?"

"I think we will start by paying Vegeta a visit."

"Cool, then I can play with Trunks for a while. Hey isn't mom going to mind, it's nearly time for dinner."

"Don't worry, I'll tell mom it was really important. Okay squirt grab on."

Gohan then grabbed the hand of Goten and used the instant transmission once more to appear inside of Vegeta's gravity chamber. Not surprising to Gohan, Vegeta was inside busy sparring with Trunks. Both of them stopped as they felt the sudden presence Gohan and Goten.

"What the hell are you two doing here? Don't you see I'm training," yelled an angered Vegeta.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys," said Gohan. "Hey Vegeta, do you mind taking a break for a few minutes, we need to talk."

"Hmph, make it quick then. I want to get back to the sparring session."

"Okay great, hey Goten can you and Trunks go play outside for a few minutes while I talk to Vegeta."

"Sure thing Gohan. Cmon Trunks, let's play that new game you bought."

"Ok Goten. Ooh I have some more games to show you that I just got."

Goten and Trunks quickly ran off to play before Gohan began his conversations with Vegeta.

"Vegeta, there's something I need to ask you. Did you feel those ki signals yesterday, the ones I fought against?"

"Of course, they were large but not high enough to pose a threat to me. You were able to take care of them weren't you?"

"Yea, they didn't pose much of a challenge. It just seemed strange though, power levels that high coming to this planet. Anyway, the reason I came was to ask you something. I'm going to be entering the World Martial Arts Tournament in a couple weeks and wanted you to enter as well."

"Why should I enter that joke of a tournament? Nobody on this planet is even worth my time. I'd be better served to just spend the time training and getting stronger."

"Well I'm going to be entering and I'm going to get the others to enter as well. Besides wouldn't you like to test your strength against Piccolo and myself? You don't want Piccolo to think you didn't enter because you were afraid of fighting him do you?"

"Ha, that Namek would have to be crazy to think he could beat me. Fine, I'll enter, but on one condition. You get Goten to enter. I want to see who is stronger between him and Trunks."

"Sure, that sounds great. I must warn you though I have been training Goten personally."

"Yes, and that'll be the reason he gets knocked out cold by Trunks. Now if there is nothing else I would like to get back to my training."

"No that's all. Have a good sparring session Vegeta."

After speaking with Vegeta, Gohan called for Goten in order to go to their next destination.

"Who are we going to see next Gohan?"

"I was thinking of paying Krillen and 18 a visit. It's been a while since I've seen either of them."

"Wow, wasn't Krillen dad's bets friend as a kid."

"Yea he was. You met him a while ago but you probably wouldn't remember. You were only a baby back then. Well, I'm guessing they still live with Master Roshi at Kame House so we should go there first."

Gohan place his hand on Goten's shoulder before using the instant transmission. The two reappeared on Master Roshi's island, to the surprise of Master Roshi. Roshi stumbled out of his chair and fell to the ground due to the twos sudden appearance.

"What the heck is going on?" exclaimed a disoriented Master Roshi. "Oh Gohan is that you? Wow it's been a long time, is that your brother Goten?"

"Hey Master Roshi, long time no see," responded Gohan. "Yea this is Goten. I guess this is the first time you've seen him since he was just a baby."

"Wow, he looks just like Goku did when he was that age. The resemblance is truly remarkable."

"So you're Master Roshi," asked Goten.

"Yep that's me."

"Wow, you're even older than I thought you would be. Are you really a martial arts master?"

Master Roshi fell off his chair once more at the indignant remarks of the young Goten.

"Goten, be respectful. Master Roshi was once one of the strongest people in the world."

"Was one of the strongest? I'll have you know I'm in the best shape of my life now. I'm like a fine wine, only getting better with age."

Before Master Roshi could use any more clichés, Krillen, 18, and Marron made their way outside to see what was going on.

"Gohan, wow is that you? Gosh it's been a long time since I've seen you."

"Krillen, it's good to see you. Wait how do you have hair, I thought you were bald? Oh, is that a wig?"

"No way, I was never bald. I just used to shave my head so I would like Master Roshi. So what brings you out all this way Gohan?"

"Well I came by to see if you and 18 wanted to enter the World Martial Arts tournament?"

"Wow, it's been a long time since I entered one of those things. Who else is entering?"

"Well I'm going to enter, and so is Vegeta. Oh and Goten and Trunks are going to enter as well. I was going to check with Piccolo next and then try to find the rest of the Z-fighters."

"It does sound like fun but I wouldn't have a chance of winning it. I'm not nearly as strong as you guys are."

"Oh cmon Krillen, it'll be really fun. And besides, when was the last time the whole group got together without there being a super powerful villain bent on world domination."

Gohan tried to say that last line as if it were a joke. Unfortunately he knew better.

"Yea you're right. It would be fun to see everyone again. I'll see if Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaozu want to enter as well."

"Great, that'll save me some time. I'll go and see Piccolo then. Bye guys."

18 gave a slight wave to the two disappearing Son's before turning to her husband.

"First prize for that tournament is a lot of money. It's enough money to get off this island and away from that dirty old man."

"Hey, I'm right here you know," said an irritated Master Roshi.

"Until the start of the tournament we should train and better our chances of winning."

"Are you sure dear, I mean I don't think training will make either of us strong enough to win? It's just too difficult to keep up with saiyans."

"Oh great attitude Krillen, teaching our daughter it's just better to not try at all."

Krillen looked down at the ground, knowing his wife had won the argument.

"Ok fine, I'll train with you. Just promise to go easy on…"

Before Krillen could finish his sentence 18 had already knocked him fifty feet with a roundhouse kick.

"We're starting now, and you're not getting dinner until you can beat me."

"Wow, how come mommy is so much stronger than daddy," asked the innocent Marron.

"Hahaha, well that's a long story Marron," responded Master Roshi.

As Krillen and 18 continued their sparring session, Gohan was in the process of speaking with Piccolo.

"So you'll enter the tournament?" asked Gohan.

"Sure, I'd like to have a chance to fight Vegeta. Maybe put him in his place."

"Great then, okay I guess I'll see you at the tournament then."

"Wait a second Gohan. Why are you entering the tournament? I know you don't care about winning the prize money so why are you bothering with it. Does it have anything to do with what happened a couple days ago?"

"No, it's not like that. I just thought it would be a good opportunity to get some sparring sessions in and meet up with some old friends again."

"Hmm, okay. I'll see you there then."

"Great, I'll see you there Piccolo."

With that, Gohan went over to Goten. He then used the instant transmission one last time to return home.

"This seems like it'll be fun," said Dende as he walked towards Piccolo.

"Yes, but I think there's more to it than Gohan is letting on. I think it's more than a coincidence that Gohan decided to enter everyone in a martial arts tournament not even two days after those aliens arrived."

"You're right. That is a bit suspicious. Do you think there is any correlation?"

"I can't say for sure. It would be wise to be prepared though. If living on this planet has taught me anything it's that there's always a new threat waiting to emerge."

Dende and Piccolo then both look out towards the clouds, slightly humbled by the validity of that last statement.

As Gohan and Goten made their way through the front door, they were stopped by a very angry Chichi who was holding her famous frying pan of doom in her left hand.

"And why are you two boys so late. Dinner has been ready for over an hour!"

"Sorry mom, Goten and I just went to visit a few people."

"Who did you go see exactly and why couldn't it wait until the morning."

"We went to see dad's old friends," replied Goten. "We saw Vegeta, Krillen, and Mr. Piccolo."

"Well you see mom, I was telling them about the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament and how it would be cool if everyone entered. It would be a good opportunity to catch up with all our old friends."

"Money! If you enter you will definitely win and get the prize money. With that much money you could get into any college. Oh and I could finally afford to redecorate the house, or maybe even add another couple rooms."

Gohan and Goten both stared at their mother as she started to daydream about all the possibilities she could spend the prize money on.

"Uh yea, that's another reason I should enter," said Gohan.

"Well it's settled then, you'll take the next couple weeks off to train for the tournament and then we will all go and watch you win that prize money. I think I'll call Bulma later and see if she wants to fly there or just meet up."

After dinner Chichi talked to Bulma on the phone and Goten went into his room to play. Gohan just stood in front of the house, thinking to himself.

_The tournament is only two weeks away. There's nothing to do now but wait._

/

I'm sorry it has taken this long, about three months. I had been so busy with school that I just didn't have the time. I do hope to get into the brunt of the story before the end of summer. Unfortunately, I may not get the next chapter up for a little while because I am having minor surgery soon. I hope to get right back into it afterwards though. Please Review the chapter and let me know what you think. Your reviews are very important to me.


	12. Off to the Tournament

Dragon Ball Z

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Gohan: Protector of Earth**

Chapter 11:

Gohan awoke early the next morning to start his training. After having a quick breakfast, he made his way outside and sat himself on a rug next to Chichi's garden. After many hours of deliberation the previous night, Gohan reached the conclusion that he should heed the advice of the legendary super saiyan. He would focus his training on the mind instead of the body. Gohan planned on only meditating for the following two weeks leading up to the tournament. He would go over every possible scenario in his head of the events that may transpire and the best course of action for each possibility. He would make sure that no matter what happened, he would be ready mentally to meet the challenge. Chichi, on the other hand, was busy planning with Bulma when everyone should meet up for the tournament. She was also busy sending away for college catalogues and imagining all she could do with the tournament prize money. Chichi had not given much thought to college the past seven years but with the promise of the tournament winnings, her dream seemed possible once again. All of Gohan and Chichi's planning left Goten alone, and bored.

"Hey Gohan, want to do some sparring?" yelled Goten as he ran towards the meditating Gohan.

"Sorry squirt, but I'm going to be meditating until the tournament. I don't plan on doing any sparring."

"Ah, but that's boring. What am I supposed to do until the tournament then if you are not going to spar with me?"

"Well you could do some training by yourself. All great martial artists at one point or another have trained by themselves in order to improve their abilities."

"Did dad ever train by himself?"

"Yea dad definitely did, especially as a kid. Before he met any of his friends all he used to do was train alone. One time he trained independently for three straight years in preparation for the World Martial Arts Tournament. The same one we will be entering in only a couple weeks."

"Wow, three years. That's a long time; I don't think I could do that. I get bored if I spend too much time by myself."

"You know, Goten, I think you should train by yourself until the start of the tournament. I think it will do you some good. You are incredibly strong, especially for your age, but you could use some mental discipline. And it is only a couple weeks so you shouldn't get too bored."

"Ok, I will train by myself then. Bye Gohan."

Goten ran off to train before turning back a second later to the garden.

"Uh Gohan."

"Yea Goten."

"How do I train by myself?"

"Well you should probably do a mix of a few things. First, start off with some meditation. Then mix in some physical training and endurance exercises. And last you should work on your energy attacks and controlling your super saiyan transformation."

"Ugh, that sounds like a lot to do."

"If you ever want to be as strong as dad you will have to do that kind of training eventually Goten."

"I could be as strong as dad was?"

"If you train hard enough you could even surpass him."

"Wow, I am going to train nonstop until the tournament then. Just like dad did."

Goten ran off to train leaving Gohan finally at peace for meditation.

_I knew that would motivate him to train. Now with Goten busy for the next couple weeks, I shouldn't have anything to distract me from my meditation._

Before Gohan could even finish his thought, the tranquility of the environment was suddenly interrupted by the ever familiar sound of an engine. Videl's jet copter suddenly entered the area and landed within one hundred feet of the Son household, creating a wind that nearly tore apart Chichi's garden.

_What could Videl be doing here? I thought I finished teaching her everything yesterday._

As Gohan watched Videl exit her jetcopter, he had the sense she was not in the best of moods. Her face was more serious than usual and her body seemed to be tense. In addition to that, Gohan noticed that she was pointing at him and yelling from a distance; this was never a good sign with women.

"Hey Videl, is everything all right?" asked Gohan nervously. He did not want to anger her anymore than she seemed to be already.

"I don't get it Gohan? I was here with you all of yesterday, yet I hear from your mom this morning that you have entered the World Martial Arts Tournament. Your mom seemed surprised that you didn't mention it to me yesterday when I was here."

"Oh uh, well I didn't really think about it until after you left."

"Well for your information I was already planning on entering since my father is the defending world champion. I guess I will see you there then, and you better be ready now that I know how to fly."

Videl was now in a more relaxed mood after letting out some of her frustrations. She was no longer upset at Gohan for not mentioning the tournament to her. In fact, Videl found it hard to ever be upset at Gohan. There was just something about his personality that made it hard for a person to be angry with him. Here she was, trying to yell at him for something and all he does is stand there with a goofy grin on his face.

"Actually Videl, I did want to talk to you about the tournament. Would you like to come in and have something to eat?"

"No I already ate. What is it you want to tell me?"

"Oh, well I was thinking that maybe it would be for the best if you didn't compete this year in the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Listen Gohan, I know you're an alien and all with these crazy powers but that doesn't change anything. I have to compete. If I lose I lose, but I want to test myself against the strongest fighters in the world and the only way I can do that is by entering the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"I understand that but I think it may be dangerous there. I'd feel better if you were not competing and were just spectating."

"Gohan, I have been entering tournaments and fighting crime, long before I ever met you. I know what the risks are but it's just not within my personality to back down. I live to fight and not you or anybody else can stop me from doing it. As long as my body allows me to fight, that is what I will do."

Gohan had to respect Videl for her toughness and willingness not to step down. She really was nothing like her father, who fought for all the wrong reasons. She genuinely cared for the competitiveness and honor that went along with being a martial artist.

"Okay Videl, but please promise me that you will be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay but I can say the same for you, especially if we are matched up," said Videl jokingly. "Well not to change topics but how are you going to prepare for the tournament? Are you going to do any special training exercises?"

"Actually I was planning on just meditating, preparing my mind as I would normally prepare my body for an important fight."

"Huh, I have never really been one to meditate. I'll take the action of a fight any day."

"Well you are free to join me."

"Okay, I guess I can give it a shot."

Gohan then reassumed his meditation position as Videl sat herself a couple feet away from Gohan. For the rest of the day the two of them sat there in utter silence meditating, only taking a couple short breaks to eat and talk. The next couple weeks wore on in the same manner. Videl would come over in the afternoon and join Gohan in his meditation area. Gohan found Videl's presence to be relaxing; it lessened his worries of the events to come and helped him concentrate. Chichi would occasionally look out at the two of them and stare in amazement. She was surprised at how much at ease the two were with each other, to be able to spend so much time together without even speaking. It was a kind of comfort level that was difficult to find in people that have not been married for many years.

"Videl must really care for Gohan," Chichi thought to herself. "She could just as easily meditate at home but instead she decides to spend hours flying out here just so she can meditate next to Gohan. I don't even think they realize how perfect they are for each other. Oh what it's like to be young and in love. How I miss those days."

The next two weeks passed quickly it seemed. Everyone in the Son household had been so busy in preparation for the tournament that they were surprised when the actual day of the tournament arrived. If it weren't for Chichi, Gohan would have spent another day just meditating.

"Gohan! Are you ready to go?" yelled Chichi as she stood outside of the house, waiting for everyone to come out. She was wearing her fancy yellow and blue dress and had put her hair in a bun for this special occasion.

Videl and Gohan exited the house after finishing breakfast. Gohan was wearing his Gold Fighter outfit minus the sunglasses and Videl was in her white dress and black spandex shorts. She had also recently cut her hair short, at the urging of Gohan. He said it would help her when she fights but in truth he thought she would be more attractive with the new look. Videl sensed that and was quick to change her hair style.

"Yea mom, I'm ready? So how do you want to get there?"

"Well I don't want to go on that cloud, I know that," commented Chichi.

"We could go in my jet copter I suppose. It has enough room for four people," said Videl.

"I don't know if Grandpa would be able to fit in that though. He is a rather large man."

"Actually your grandfather won't be able to make it to the tournament. There is some political unrest in the area and he can't leave until it is resolved. He did tell me though that he wishes you the best and that he'll be rooting for you in all of your matches."

"Ok, well I guess we can all go in the copter then. It's a shame he can't make it though."

As Gohan, Videl, and Chichi made their way into the copter, they were about to leave before Videl realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Goten?" asked Videl.

"I don't know. I haven't seen the squirt in a while."

"I'll go get him," said Chichi.

"Goten!" yelled Chichi at the top of her lungs. "Get out here now or we're leaving without you."

A few short seconds later, Goten ran out of the house in only his underwear and with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

"Mom, I was getting dressed. Can you wait a couple minutes?"

"No Goten, we can't be late. I'll just have to buy you some new clothes when we get there."

"Mom it's not a big deal. He can go in and change," said Gohan.

"No Gohan, this is very important. Our family needs that prize money and we will not be late for anything. So Videl, if you don't mind I think we should take off now."

"Ok, next stop the world tournament," said Videl who was trying to keep a straight face despite the presence of a half naked seven-year-old saiyan sitting in the back.

The jet copter took off and in less than an hour the four of them arrived on the island. The island was bustling with anxious fans and vendors, all anticipating the seldom held tournament. The island was packed with people from the casual fan to the oversized, dimwitted fighter who thought he would be the one to defeat Mr. Satan and become world champion. All across the island were booths ranging from those selling merchandise to those holding carnival like games offering flimsy and sometimes broken prizes. This was not the tournament of old but a commercialized revamping of the tournament in order to draw more revenue at the expense of tradition. This was no longer a place where true martial artists competed to better their skills and challenge new opponents; instead the competitors here mostly cared for money and fame. A shining example of this was Hercule Satan, World Champion, and embodiment of what the World Martial Arts Tournament had become.

"This looks nothing like what I remember. There are so many more people than there used to be," said a surprised Chichi.

"Has your father arrived here yet," asked Gohan.

"No, when he gets here you will know it. He will arrive on his large private helicopter and there will be hundreds of reporters crowding around waiting for an interview. That is one of the reasons I wanted to go with you guys. I just can't stand the attention that he brings with him."

"Yea, but all that attention also helped pay for everything you have including your jet copter," said Gohan.

"Which, I won't need any more now that you have taught me how to fly."

"Good point," responded Gohan with a smile. "So mom, do you know where we are supposed to meet up with everyone."

"Well this is where I told Bulma to meet us. Everyone should be here pretty soon."

"Mom, I'm naked! I need clothes!" cried out Goten.

"Oh Goten, I'm sorry I forgot. Okay here's a couple zeni, go and find a booth and buy some clothes."

"Okay, thanks mom," whimpered Goten before walking off.

After about ten minutes of just standing around, Gohan could feel a group of large ki's approaching their position.

"I think everyone's here," said Gohan.

"Really, where at?" asked Goten who was now fully clothed and much more comfortable because of it. The vendor had felt so sorry for Goten when he walked up to the booth that he offered Goten a free fighting gi. Goten thanked the man and then went off to buy some chocolate with the money Chichi had given him for clothing.

"Over there," said Gohan pointing.

Coming from the end of a walk way was the familiar group headed in the front by Bulma. To her sides were Trunks and Vegeta and behind her was a group including the likes of Krillen, 18, Marron, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong.

"Hey everybody, over here," yelled Gohan.

"There you all are. It is good to see you guys again. Oh, I don't believe we have met," said Bulma looking at Videl.

"Oh, this is Videl," said Gohan.

"Hi, it's nice to meet all of you. Gohan has told me so much about you guys."

"So Gohan, how long have you and Videl been going out for?" asked Krillen with a devious smirk.

"No, it's not like that really. We are just friends."

"Well she's a girl and she's your friend, so that should make her your girlfriend."

"And what a looker she is too. Good job Gohan!" yelled Master Roshi right before being hit upside the head by Bulma's purse.

"Obnoxious old man! Don't pay attention to what he says Videl, he's very old."

"I am not that old dagnabbit!"

"So Videl, are you entering the tournament with us?" asked Trunks.

"Yea, Gohan and I are both entering the tournament."

"Ha!" said a smirking Vegeta. "I hope for your sake you're not paired against me. I'd hate to hospitalize Gohan's first girlfriend."

"That's enough Vegeta," said Bulma.

"No it's alright. I deal with chauvinistic men all the time. I'm sure he won't be laughing when I knock him on his butt."

"Hmm, we'll see about that," said Vegeta coolly.

"Well I think we should all sign up now before the booth closes," said Gohan. "So let's see whose entering; it should be me, Videl, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Krillen, 18, and Yamcha."

"Actually Gohan, I'm just going to be watching this year. I haven't been training much these past years and I don't want to embarrass myself against you guys. I'd rather just watch you guys from the stands."

"Uh okay, if that's what you want Yamcha. Well the rest of us should get going then."

The group then split in two, those who were entering made their way towards the registration area while everyone else went to the stadium in hopes of finding good seats. As the fighters made their way to the registration booth, Gohan could see a large figure standing in front of one of the officials.

"About time you guys made it," exclaimed Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo, glad you could make it. Did Dende come with you?" asked Gohan.

"He decided it was best to stay on top of the lookout. It is the guardian's duty to remain on the lookout at all times except in extreme circumstances."

"Huh, I guess I will have to pay him a visit later then and let him know how everyone did. So did you find out how they are going to work the preliminaries?"

"Instead of a bracket system to determine the finalists they are going to use a punching machine. Those with the strongest punch make it to the finals. This is the first time they are using the punching machine."

"Well that's great!" exclaimed Gohan. "All of us should make it to the finals then no problem."

"Finals or prelims, it doesn't really matter. However it ends up Gohan and I will face each other in the finals. Then we will see who the strongest truly is."

"You were just as cocky the last time we fought and I beat you Vegeta," said 18 smirking. "You shouldn't be so quick to dismiss others before you even fight."

Everyone except for Vegeta had a good laugh at that last comment. Vegeta just ignored the comment, knowing that although at one time 18 was stronger than him, currently she did not pose a threat. Gohan, although finding 18's comment humorous, could not help but feel that she may be more correct than anyone gave her credit for. From what Gohan had been told, there was a good possibility that someone of extraordinary strength would show themselves at the tournament. Although he was trying to have a good time around everyone once again, Gohan could not help but feel a bit anxious as the group registered and made their way towards the main area where all the fighters waited in anticipation. Gohan tried to feel out any unusual ki's among the group of competitors but could not discern anything unusual. The only strong ki's were among the group and then the next highest was around Mr. Satan's level, that of a typical human being. Gohan did not feel too much better, knowing how easy it was for someone to possibly hide their ki. From the looks of the fighters, nobody seemed unusual either. Gohan would have a better idea of what he was up against though once the finalists were determined.

After another ten minutes of everyone standing around and waiting, eventually one of the tournament referees came out to address the group of competitors.

"Welcome to the World Martial Arts Tournament everyone. It is great to see such a large field of competitors vying for the World Championship Belt. This year there is a record 156 of you entering for a chance to become world champion. Since there are so many of you, we can no longer hold preliminary fights but are forced to use other means for determining the finalists. For the first time this year we will be using a punching machine to determine the finalists. The top 15 scores on the punching machine will determine the fifteen finalists competing this year in the tournament. Our defending champion Mr. Satan is already guaranteed a spot in the finals making for a field of 16 fighters. So if everyone could now line up and wait your turn to hit the machine, we will be bringing it out shortly."

"Hey everyone, I was thinking we shouldn't hit the machine too hard. It will draw unnecessary suspicion and it will also take a long time if we each break the machine on our turn."

Everyone agreed with Gohan's suggestion except Vegeta who just grunted in annoyance.

Soon two more officials made there way out dragging the punching machine. Behind the punching machine emerged World Champion Hercule Satan.

"And now everyone please welcome the defending World Champion Hercule Satan!" exclaimed the head official.

"How is everyone doing out there?" said the champion in his usually boisterous voice. "How many of you out there want a shot at this, my championship belt?"

As Mr. Satan held his belt high in the air, the field of competitors went into a frenzy screaming, each one proclaiming to be the future champion of the world.

"How ridiculous, and these people eat it up" said Krillen.

"Hey Krillen, try not to say anything bad about Mr. Satan. He is Videl's father after all," said Gohan.

"Okay, I won't say anything. But if I get paired up with him don't expect me to let him win or even go easy on him. I'll knock him on his pompous butt the first chance I get."

"Fair enough," laughed Gohan.

"And now if I can have everyone's attention, we will have Mr. Satan be the first to use the punching machine. His score will set the standard for the rest of you competitors. Now Mr. Satan, if you would be so kind."

"Ok, here I go," proclaimed Mr. Satan.

After a long preparation and a series of breathing techniques, Mr. Satan put everything he had into his punch, clocking the machine and registering a score of 142.

"Excellent score Mr. Satan, thank you for the demonstration."

"No problem. Now I hope a few of you can at least break 100. We need to give the fans a show; they paid good money for their seats after all."

After finishing his demonstration, Mr. Satan left the area and returned to his dressing room. The preliminaries were going to take a fairly long time and Mr. Satan did not feel the need to spend any time scouting his competition. After all, he was the world champion and to his knowledge there was nobody that posed him any challenge.

An hour passed before it was Gohan's turn to hit the machine. Up to this point the highest score had been Mr. Satan's initial hit that clocked in at 142. The next best came from a man named Jewel who was able to register a score of 126.

"Ok, I've got to hit this just right so that it's higher than 142 but not over 200," thought Gohan.

Gohan placed his fist about two feet from the machine and with the back of his hand gave a half punch making sure to not hit the machine directly. A score of 176 quickly popped up on the screen to the surprise of all the competitors, save the z-fighters. Following Gohan was Piccolo, Krillen, 18, Goten, Trunks, and Videl. Each of them registered a score between 160 and 220, the 160 belonging to Videl. The competitors and officials alike stood in shock as this strange group of people registered these amazing scores, all of which were higher than the world champions. There was not too much surprise that Videl was able to manufacture such a high score, given that she was the champion's daughter but everyone was shocked when two boys not even ten years in age each produced a score of 200. The officials were so surprised they made Goten and Trunks do it again to make sure there was not some sort of malfunction with the machine. Vegeta was the last to go of the group and to nobody's surprise did not follow Gohan's advice. When it was his turn to hit the machine, he punched it with enough force to send the machine crashing against the wall, busting it in two. The crowd of competitors stood in shock looking at the destroyed machine, timidly backing away from Vegeta. The referees gave Vegeta a score of 999 while looking with nervous amazement at the spiked hair fighter.

"I told you to take it easy on the machine Vegeta," whispered Gohan.

"I did, it's not my fault this machine was so poorly made."

The preliminaries took a total time of three hours before the field of competitors was narrowed down to only 16. At least an hour of the time was spent replacing the machine that Vegeta effectively destroyed. The 16 finalists soon after made their way into the special reserved waiting area, where they waited for the draw to be determined.

"Well this is great, we all made it to the finals," said Gohan happily.

"Ha, like there was any doubt. There's nobody on this planet with any ability outside of this little group," said Vegeta.

"Yea, now I only have to hope that I get lucky with the draw and maybe I can make it to the finals," said Krillen.

"You better hope so," responded 18. "If you don't make it to at least the semifinals then you're going to have to make your own dinner from now on."

"Oh come on honey. You know I can't cook."

As the group continued to talk cheerfully amongst themselves, they were soon interrupted as somebody walked up to Gohan, tapping him on his shoulder.

"Well hello there," said the mysterious person standing behind Gohan.

Gohan turned around to greet the person standing behind him. Suddenly Gohan's heart started to beat heavily, increasing in repetition at an alarming rate. The person was unfamiliar to Gohan yet somehow, there was a sense of déjà vu. There was something unsettling to say the least about this situation but Gohan did not want to show any weakness. As if nothing was the matter, Gohan responded nonchalantly to his fellow finalist.

"Hello, my name is Gohan. And you are?"

/

Well my surgery was successful, although far more painful than I had expected so I haven't been able to write the last few weeks. I was glad to get so many reviews for my last chapter, it was really a pleasure to read. If you're wondering where the story is at now, this marks the second chapter in the third arc or the World Martial Arts Tournament Arc. Expect it to be longer and more important than the anime made it. On another note, if you're wondering, Gohan never did kiss Videl, he fainted before he could unfortunately.


	13. Meeting and Suspicion

Dragon Ball Z

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Gohan: Protector of Earth**

Chapter 12:

"It is a pleasure to meet you Gohan. My name is Shin and my friend here is Kibito."

Kibito nodded politely to the group but refrained from speaking. Kibito was a giant of a man compared to Shin and easily taller than all of the z-fighters. His red skin and white slicked back hair was unusual to say the least. His outfit did not fit his stature characterized by the pant legs that ended just above his knees. Although he was a finalist in the World Martial Arts tournament, his outfit did not reflect this. He wore a blue shirt and pants with a red body vest over it and an orange fabric tied around his waist. It seemed almost too fancy of a garment to be worn for a fight. Shin was dressed similarly although the color of his outfit was light blue underneath and dark blue on top. As far as physical appearances, he was short in stature, similar to Krillen. Unlike Krillen though, he did not possess a muscular physique and seemed completely out of place at the tournament. The two of them seemed more in place in a temple of worship than they did in a martial arts tournament. The appearance of these two men reminded Gohan of an event that happened much earlier in his life though; the arrival of Vegeta and Nappa to the planet Earth. Like Kibito, Nappa was much larger and appeared stronger than his companion but turned out to be significantly weaker than Vegeta. Gohan could tell that Kibito took orders from Shin and by that logic he could only deduce that Shin must be the superior fighter. There were other signs that gave Gohan this impression but at the moment all of this was just speculation.

After a few more seconds of sizing up Shin and Kibito, Gohan decided to respond casually, despite still being incredibly nervous.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well," Gohan was finally able to mutter.

"Well, we must go now. But we wish you all the best of luck in the tournament to come."

After a curt nod, Kibito and Shin left the z-fighters and returned to the corner of the room. Once there, they just stood in serene silence.

"Well those two guys sure gave me the creeps," said Krillen.

"There power levels were insignificant, even by your standards baldy," said Vegeta.

"I have to agree with Krillen on this one," exclaimed Piccolo. "Although their power levels are not that high, there is something strange about them. By the looks of them they are obviously not human, which begs the question as to why they would enter this tournament. We would be wise to pay attention to those two."

"Definitely," responded Gohan.

"I think he looks cool," chimed in Goten. "I have never seen anyone with red skin before."

"Nobody has red skin Goten," said Trunks. "He must have some disease or something. I bet he eats too many tomatoes and now he is diseased. It can happen you know."

"So then does Mr. Piccolo eat too much broccoli? Is that why Mr. Piccolo has that weird looking green skin?"

"This is my normal skin color!" yelled a frustrated Piccolo. "And his skin color is definitely red and it is not that way from eating tomatoes."

"Red, pink, purple, who really cares. With a power level that low I do not care what color he is, he is not important," said Vegeta.

"I do not think that they are the only ones who should be watched," said 18. "Look at those two over there."

18 was referring to the two fighters standing in the opposite corner of the room. Both fighters were around six feet tall and had a similar muscular build. They both wore identical green fighting gi's and had short black hair that stood upright. If it were not for slight distinctions in their facial features, the two could have passed for identical twin brothers.

"Their power levels are high for humans I guess but they do not seem too unusual," said Krillen.

"I agree with 18, there is something strange about those two as well. I have the feeling they are concealing their power levels," said Piccolo.

"You all sound like scared little children. What is the matter with you?" yelled Vegeta. "Everyone in this competition is nothing, not even worth my effort to fight. The competition is comprised of weakling humans and a couple of ugly aliens. You are all trying to make it more interesting than it actually is."

Kibito and Shin could overhear the z-fighters conversation, thanks to their sensitive hearing.

"Ugly, I have never been so disrespected," said Kibito. "Who does that saiyan think he is?"

"Calm down Kibito. He was the prince of the entire saiyan race and we currently need his help. So for now I suggest being nice to them."

"You are right, I am sorry master. I should have held my temper better."

"It is quite all right Kibito."

"When do you plan on employing their help master?"

"Not quite yet. I want to see how the tournament unravels first before taking any action. For now Kibito, we shall just wait and see how things unfold."

Meanwhile, Vegeta's rant spurred bickering among the group that was only calmed with the entrance of the tournament announcer. Upon walking into the room, the announcer made his way over to Krillen and Piccolo, recognizing them from the tournaments of many years ago.

"Krillen, Piccolo, how is it going? I have not seen you guys in years."

"Hey, it is good to see you too. You are still announcing for these tournaments," said Krillen.

"Yea, I love this job too much to ever quit. And plus the pay is amazing. You should see the size of my new summer home. Well I have got to set up the draws but it was good seeing you guys and good luck today in the tournament. Oh by the way, how come Goku is not entering with you guys?"

The mood of the group changed when Goku's name was brought up.

"He died a while ago," said Piccolo.

"Oh wow, that is horrible. I am so sorry. You know, the tournament has never been quite the same since Goku won." The announcer then noticed Goten standing behind Krillen in the corner. "Wow, is that Goku's son."

"Yes, this is Goten," said Gohan.

"The resemblance is amazing. I feel like I am announcing the tournament from all those years ago. Well at least Goku's spirit will always live on in this tournament."

The announcer then walked to the center of the room and tried to get the attention of all the finalists.

"Okay if I can have everyone's attention. Congratulations to all of you for making it to the finals. You have made it to the final 16 out of a field of 156 competitors. Now it is time to determine the draw for the tournament. I have in front of me here a container full of ping pong balls labeled one thru sixteen. When I call your name please come up here and take a ball out of the container. When you have drawn your ball, tell me your number and I will place your name on the brackets behind me. It is simple enough really. Now are there any questions?"

Goten raised his hand immediately.

"Goten, do you have a question?"

"Once we draw the ball can we keep it," asked Goten.

"Uh sure if you want you can keep the ball."

"Cool. Is there a ping pong table around here? I have always wanted to play."

"Goten," whispered Gohan. "This is not the time, be serious."

"Sorry Gohan."

"Okay, as I was saying," continued the announcer, "if there are no more questions then I will start calling names. Could Vegeta please come up and draw a number."

"And now the plan begins," said Shin to Kibito.

"Yes Master."

Vegeta walked casually to the table and pulled a ping pong ball out of the container, showing it to the announcer.

"And Vegeta has drawn the number six placing him in the fifth match."

The announcer then proceeded to call up each fighter individually, collecting the numbers they drew and placing their names on the bracket behind him.

"Okay, now that everyone has finished drawing from the container, the bracket is completely filled. The matches will go as follows. In match number one we will have defending champion Mr. Satan square off against Killa. Match number two will feature Majunior versus Shin. In match three we will have 18 versus Pintar. Match four will feature Goten and Trunks. In match number five, Vegeta will face off against Krillen. Following that in match six we will have Jewel versus Liev. Match seven will feature Videl and Tasids. And our last match in the first round will feature Gohan and Kibito."

"Oh god, how did I get stuck with Vegeta in the first round. There's no way I can beat him," thought Krillen. "I better buy a cook book on my way home from the tournament; that is if I am still alive after the tournament."

"Now that the draw is completed it is time to go over the rules. The rules have not changed since last time but I need to go over them to make sure everyone is on the same page and understands fully what is and is not allowed. The tournament consists of a field of sixteen fighters competing in a single elimination format. To become World Champion you only need to win four matches. Now I will discuss how you lose a match. You lose if any of the following five things happen: if you touch the outside of the ring, if you hit your opponent below the belt, if you surrender, if you, god forbid, kill your opponent, or if you are knocked unconscious and do not regain consciousness before I reach a ten count. There will also be judges observing the match and in extenuating circumstances they will alter the rules and provide observational judgments to the above rules. And of course, you are not allowed to use any foreign objects to aid you in combat. Now are they any questions?"

"Do not even think about it," whispered Gohan to Goten.

"I wasn't going to ask anything, honest."

"Okay, the first match will begin in forty five minutes," said the announcer. "You may do what you wish until then but make sure to be back here by then. If you are not here and it is your turn to fight, then you will have forfeited the match."

"So Piccolo, why are you going by the nickname Majunior?" asked Gohan.

"People still remember King Piccolo as the demon king who tried to conquer the world. I do not want there to be a mass panic with people thinking King Piccolo is back trying to take over the world again."

"Good point."

"Hey Gohan, how come you are not fighting as the Gold Fighter? Aren't you afraid of people finding out about your abilities," inquired Trunks.

"Well Videl already knows about my abilities so I do not have to hide it from her. And as long as I don't go super saiyan I doubt anyone will put the pieces together. That does bring up a good point though. I was thinking that none of us should go super saiyan during our matches. People might recognize us then as the people from the Cell Games."

"I don't mind," replied Vegeta. "I don't need to turn into a super saiyan to beat baldy over here."

"Hey that's not fair," said Krillen. "I have a full head of hair now."

"Hey everyone, I think you should come outside and see this," said Videl who was standing in the doorway.

"What is it?" asked Gohan.

"They are about to play a documentary chronicling the events of the Cell Games. I imagine you would want to see this."

"This can't be good," said Gohan.

The group made their way outside and walked to the top of the stands. They stood near the railway and placed their attention on the giant video screen above the arena. The announcer was standing in the middle of the ring, ready to address the bustling crowd.

"Now if I can have everyone's attention," said the announcer. "In a few moments we will be playing a reenactment of the Cell Games in honor of its seven year anniversary. The Cell Games was a historic event that saw the emergence of a hero and the demise of a villain. It is truly the most important event in all of history, and I defy anyone to argue otherwise. So if everyone would please focus their attention to the screen, the movie will start in a few moments."

"I think I am going to be sick," said Krillen.

"Oh come on, how bad could it be?" said Gohan.

_In the middle of nowhere, an evil tyrant named Cell held a tournament to determine the fate of the planet Earth and all of its inhabitants. He challenged Earth's strongest fighters to battle him one on one with the promise that if he was not defeated, he would destroy the planet. Some people answered the call, unaware of what they were getting themselves into. There was a tall green dude wearing a turban, who did not do anything but stand around and watch. Most likely he had a deep love for broccoli that caused his skin discoloration and in turn made him crazy. Why else would he go to the Cell Games when he had no chance to defeat the horrid monster Cell?_

"This is not good, not good at all," thought Gohan. "I hope Piccolo can keep his cool through this movie."

Gohan glanced over at Piccolo and saw him clenching his fists with his face a bright shade of red, signifying his displeasure with the film.

_Also unprepared for battle was the group of magicians who came to fight. They had the ability to change their hair color to blonde and they used flashy techniques and tricks. None of these worked on the monster Cell though, most likely just infuriating the monster even more. All seemed doomed until the true champion of the World, Hercule Satan, came to challenge the monster._

"_I see beyond your games and tricks Cell," said the onscreen Mr. Satan. "I will defeat you and save this planet from destruction."_

"_Oh yea well take this," said the fake Cell before throwing a poorly illustrated energy attack. "Oh no, how did you avoid my attack?"_

"_Like I said, your tricks do not work on me. Now see if you can defend yourself against my ultimate dynamite kick. Hyaa!"_

_And with one kick, the monster Cell was defeated and the world was safe once again._

"_Thank you Mr. Satan for saving our butts. We owe you are lives," said the onscreen Vegeta._

"_Think nothing of it fraudulent tricksters. It is my duty as the hero of Earth, as the champion of the weak, as the…"_

Before the on screen Mr. Satan could finish his lines, the entire video screen exploded, sending shards of glass everywhere and creating a minor panic on the stage. The announcer tried to calm everyone down by attributing the explosion to faulty wiring, even though he knew otherwise.

"What was that about?" asked Chichi from the stands.

"I am going to guess that Vegeta saw the film and was not too happy," responded Bulma.

"Well for once I can't blame him. If I were in his shoes I probably would have done the same thing," said Yamcha.

"Vegeta, you have to control yourself," said Gohan.

"I did control myself! If I was really angry then I would have blasted this entire arena."

"For once I have to side with Vegeta, another minute and I might have done the same thing," said Krillen.

"God that movie was horrible," said Videl. "I can't believe my dad would stoop to something that low and produce a movie like that. Anything to make a few zeni I guess."

"It is okay Videl," said Gohan. "Your father's entire life is based on this lie. That is his punishment."

"No, he will get his punishment when he is defeated in this tournament. Then everyone will see him as the fake that he is," said Videl.

"I think it is time for us to return to the waiting area. The first match should begin shortly," said Piccolo.

As the group made their way back to the waiting area, Mr. Satan was sitting comfortably in his private waiting room, eating grapes and lying back on his couch in comfort. His relaxation was interrupted as one of the tournament officials entered the room.

"Mr. Satan, the draw has just been completed. Would you like to hear who you are fighting?"

"Yea why not, what chump was unfortunate enough to get paired up with me in the first round?"

"Your first round opponent is Killa. I believe you have fought against him before."

"Yes, he is a decent fighter. He should give the fans a good show. What match am I fighting in?"

"You will be competing in the first match of the day."

"Well I guess I better get out to the arena; although, I do not want to get to the ring too quickly. I want to make a good entrance after all."

"Would you like to hear who else is competing in the tournament sir?"

"That is not necessary. I am sure there are a lot of good fighters competing this year but it will not make a difference. The champion of this tournament will be Mr. Satan for I am the greatest martial artist in the history of the universe!"

The official looked on awkwardly as Mr. Satan assumed an odd pose after he finished his last statement.

"What about your daughter Videl, would you care to hear who she is facing and in which match of the day?"

"Again that will not be necessary. I taught my daughter everything she knows and her opponent is going to get a whooping almost as bad as if he were in the ring with me. Now I better get going to the ring so my fans do not get too anxious. Oh and make sure there is a new bowl of grapes when I come back from my victory. And you better check out the television too, my favorite station is not coming through."

"Yes sir, I will get right on that."

Killa was already standing in the ring when Mr. Satan arrived in the waiting area. As was customary with the champion, he would not stand in the ring until the announcer introduced him to the crowd. He stood in the entrance to the arena, waiting to please his fans and make quick work of the overmatched Killa.

"Okay everybody, welcome to the first match of the first round of the World Martial Arts Tournament!" said the announcer. "Our first competitor is no stranger to the World Martial Arts tournament, having made it to the finals last time. Please give it up for Killa!"

The crowd gave a lukewarm welcome to Killa. Killa stood about six feet tall and was very slender with dark skin. He looked more like a boxer than a martial artist with his green boxing trunks and high top shoes.

"And his opponent needs no introduction at all. He is the defending champion of the world and hero to all mankind. Please give a round of applause for you savior, Mr. Satan!"

Mr. Satan slowly walked out of the waiting area and into the ring. The crowd went wild as he finally made it to his corner. To incite the crowd even more, Mr. Satan made various hand gestures and fist pumps aimed at his fans. Everyone was standing on their feet and cheering wildly for Mr Satan, except for Chichi and the others who were hoping for a quick and humiliating defeat. They just sat in disgust as the crowd continued to cheer nonstop preventing the start of the match.

"I would give anything to see that phony lose his match," said Bulma.

"Not me, I want him to win this match," said Chichi. "I want Gohan to be the one to end his reign of stupidity. If anyone deserves to it is Gohan. After all, Mr. Satan is the coward that took the credit away from my son and husband."

"Don't worry Chichi, I am sure Mr. Satan will get what is coming to him," said Yamcha.

"Now that both opponents are in the ring we are ready to begin the tournament. On my mark, you may begin the fight. Go!"

And with those words from the announcer, the first match in the World Martial Arts Tournament began.

/

The tournament is about to begin. I encourage everyone to along with their reviews make a prediction as to who will win and who will come in second. If anyone can guess correctly, I will post the last two chapter of this arc together. (The next two chapters are not the last two chapters). On another note, Goku will be a part of my story but not anytime soon. I always thought it was cheesy how he came back on some one day pass to participate in the tournament. But that's just me.


	14. The Tournament Begins

Dragon Ball Z

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Gohan: Protector of Earth**

Chapter 13:

Hercule stood his ground calmly, waiting for Killa to make the first move. The two had fought before in a different martial arts tournament a few years back. Hercule was able to win the match fairly easily thanks to a combination of superior talent and fighting intelligence. Although Hercule presented the persona of an uneducated muscle head, he was in fact very savvy in martial arts, similar in a lot of ways to Goku. Hercule was confident that he would win this match with a similar ease he had exhibited in their prior matchup.

"It is your move Killa. I suggest you make a move now before I have gotten into the heat of battle," said a smug Hercule.

"Fine, I will make the first move then, you overrated has been."

Killa charged at Hercule and aimed a kick at the center of his face. Before his foot could make contact Hercule sidestepped two feet to the left. Hercule waited for Killa's foot to reach his position and then struck Killa's right shin with a hard elbow, causing the fighter to fall to his knees.

"And Killa is down with a spectacular elbow by Mister Satan."

Killa quickly jumped back to his feet and turned around to face Hercule once again.

"Lucky shot, it will not happen again," said Killa as he got to his feet. "You will not dodge my next attack I promise you."

Killa ran up to Hercule as before but this time stopped in front of him. He then used his momentum to aim a punch at Hercule's face. Again, before the punch could make contact, Hercule moved only his neck to the side, causing the punch to miss his face by mere inches. Killa followed that up with a continued series of punches, all of which missed Hercule by a matter of inches. In an attempt to mix up his attack, Killa tried a full force round house kick. Instead of dodging the kick, Hercule caught Killa's foot with his left hand and then proceeded to punch Killa square in the chest sending the fighter careening to the ground and nearly out of the ring.

"And Killa is down again thanks to a powerful punch by Mister Satan. I do not think Killa will be able to get up from that one. You could just feel the impact of that punch, what power!"

Killa stood up again, slower than the previous time. He was breathing heavy and in obvious pain from Hercule's attack.

"I think I have given my fans enough of a show in my first match. It is time to end this match," said Hercule confidently.

"It will not be that easy to beat me. I have still got a lot left in me."

"We will see about that."

In a change of pace this time, Hercule assumed the offensive and charged at Killa, aiming a series of punches. Instead of dodging from side to side, Killa was forced to back up in an attempt to avoid the punches. This continued until Killa could feel the edge of the ring with the back of his feet. In order to avoid falling out of the ring, Killa decided to charge full force straight at Hercule in what seemed to be an attempt to tackle him to the ground. Before Killa could collide with his full body attack, Hercule brought up his knee at the last moment making solid contact with Killa's chest. This tremendous impact caused Killa to lose his breath and fall immediately to the floor. Hercule then kicked Killa gently out of the ring in what appeared to be a humane way of ending the match. Hercule was victorious in his first match.

"And in an impressive display of might, Mister Satan has defeated an accomplished fighter Killa in a matter of minutes. At no point during the match did our champion seem to be at risk of losing. Mister Satan now advances to the second round of the tournament. But will he dominate his next match with the same amount of vigor that he displayed in his first match. We will have to wait and see."

Hercule gave one last bow to the crowd before making his way back to the waiting area. Having won his first match, he was now interested in seeing his daughter and giving her advice for her first match. As Hercule walked into the waiting area, he spotted Videl standing in the corner talking with some boy.

"Videl, did you see my match? The crowd went wild when I kicked him out of the ring. I think it was one of my most entertaining matches yet."

"Yea dad, that was great. Congratulations on your win."

"Hey, who is the kid? You know kid only fighters are allowed back here. Why don't you go back to the stands and watch the fight from there."

"Actually dad, Gohan is competing in the tournament. He is in match 8."

"Gohan huh, why does that name sound familiar?"

"Well I might have mentioned him before. He is in my class at school. We did some training together before the start of the tournament."

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir," said Gohan with a forced smile. "Videl has told me a lot about you."

"You two are not going out are you? You know I do not approve of you having a boyfriend Videl, especially at your age."

"No dad, we are just friends."

"Good, just as I thought. In that case boy, would you mind getting me a drink? I am thirsty from my match and I would like to talk to my daughter in private."

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Gohan dad. And if you want a drink go get it yourself. Not everyone is your servant you know."

"Fine, but I want to talk to you later Videl."

Hercule left for his dressing room, leaving Videl and Gohan by themselves again. He was displeased with Videl's sudden attitude and understandingly attributed it to the boy she was talking to. He decided he would have a special talk with the kid later in the tournament. Being such an intimidating figure, Hercule figured he would be able to draw out what the boy's true motives were with his daughter.

"How come you were so rude to your dad?" asked Gohan.

"I am just tired of him and his whole attitude. He thinks everyone should bow to him, I mean you saw the way he wanted you to get him a drink. Besides, every time I look at him now all I can think of is how he took credit for your accomplishment. It is like his entire life is nothing but a lie."

"He is still your father. I know he has done some bad things but you will have to forgive him at some point."

"We will see about that." Videl then quickly changed the subject, not wanting to think about her father for the time being.

A few minutes after Hercule arrived in his dressing room, the announcer walked back out to the ring in order to announce the second match.

"Can I now have Shin and Majunior make their way to the ring," said the announcer.

Piccolo started to walk to the ring before he was stopped on the way by Gohan.

"Hey Piccolo, be careful with this guy. There is something about him that does not feel right."

"I know what you mean. I will not make the mistake of underestimating him."

Piccolo then walked out to the ring and stood in the far corner. He was wearing his traditional weighted white turban around his soldiers and had his arms crossed to signify a relaxed stance. He was anything but relaxed though. A few seconds later Shin walked up to the other corner calmly and stood facing Piccolo with a smile on his face. His arms lay relaxed at his sides, signifying how calm he was despite the imminence of the match.

"Okay, for our second match we have newcomers Shin and Majunior competing. Although neither competitor has entered the tournament before, both were impressive in the preliminaries and should make for an interesting match-up. Competitors, you may begin when I say the word. Go!"

Both fighters stood completely still despite the fact the match had begun. Piccolo started to sweat, unnerved by Shin's composed demeanor and broad smile.

_Why I am so nervous all of a sudden? I have never felt like this before, even when I fought against Cell. I am never nervous before a fight, no matter who the opponent is. Could I be right, could he really be who I think he is. But why would he come to the World Martial Arts Tournament? It does not make sense; unless this has something to do with that attack a couple weeks ago. Things have not felt right since that incident, especially Gohan's reaction to it. He acted almost as if he had expected it. There is something going on that I am not aware of, I can feel it. I cannot fight Shin, the tournament is not important enough for me to merit that kind of risk. As a former guardian of Earth it would be sacrilege to even lay a finger on him. Even if I am wrong, I have to forfeit, it is my only option._

Piccolo remained stationary, sweating profusely. At this time, the fans started to become anxious at the lack of action in the match. Some even stood on their seats and started to yell obscenities aimed towards the fighters.

"Okay fighters, the match has begun. Do something," pleaded the nervous announcer.

"Well aren't you going to fight Piccolo," asked Shin. "Or, do you already know, and that is why you have not attacked me."

Piccolo's expression turned to one of surprise after Shin's revealing statement. With that, Piccolo's decision became even easier. He walked towards the waiting area and stepped out of the ring, forfeiting the match. Everyone stood in shock, even the announcer at the event that had just transpired. This was the first time anyone can remember a match where a fighter just gave up before even attempting an attack. The match was over before it ever began.

"Uh well in an unusual twist it seems Majunior has forfeited the match. It must have been the fear of facing an opponent like Shin. One can only imagine the psychological battle that must have occurred to force an opponent to give up like that. This should prove to make an interesting second round match between Shin and our champion."

"Why would Piccolo forfeit the match, he could have beaten that guy easily?" said Bulma.

"Yea, I have never known Piccolo to give up in a fight before," said Yamcha.

"Who cares, Piccolo has always been a bit strange if you ask me," said Oolong. "He probably didn't want to fight in front of so many people."

"I have to agree with Yamcha, something fishy is going on," said a concerned Master Roshi. "There must be some method to Piccolo's madness. He would not give up a fight without a good reason."

"Hey Piccolo what gives, why did you forfeit?" asked Krillen as Piccolo returned to the waiting area.

"I did not feel like competing today, that's all."

Piccolo, noticing that Shin had returned to the waiting area as well, walked over to him and Kibito, leaving his friends still confused.

"There is something I have to ask you," said Piccolo.

"What is it?" said Shin.

"Are you the Grand Kai?"

"That I am not."

"Ugh, so I forfeited the match for nothing, what was I thinking?"

"He is not the Grand Kai," said Kibito. "He is the supreme Kai."

Piccolo's face immediately changed from one of frustration to one of utter shock. In the back of his mind, Piccolo always thought that there was someone above the Grand Kai but that was just a hunch. Never in his wildest dreams did Piccolo ever expect to meet the Supreme Kai, let alone on some tournament on the planet Earth.

"Supreme Kai, are you serious?"

"Yes, but if you do not mind I would ask that you refrain from telling the others who I am. I do not want my presence to be known quite yet?"

"Sure, I will not tell anyone."

"Excellent. I look forward to our talk later."

"What was that about," asked Gohan as Piccolo returned to the group.

"I just congratulated him on his victory."

"Do you have any idea who he is?" asked Krillen.

"No, not a clue," replied Piccolo quickly.

"Hey Krillen, shouldn't you be watching the next match. 18 is fighting in it after all," commented Gohan.

"Yea I guess I should watch, but it is kind of pointless. I already know the outcome."

Currently in the ring stood 18 and Pintar, a very tall and very heavy Indian fighter. He was wearing traditional Indian fighting garb and had his hair in a traditional style pony tail. If cockiness was related to fighting power, then Pintar would have been a challenge for Vegeta. However, as it was, he was a mediocre fighter at best that could not beat Mr. Satan let alone 18 in a match. He would have to learn this lesson the hard way.

"Go mommy, you can do it!" yelled Marron from the stands. She was standing on top of Yamcha's shoulders in order to get a better view of the fight.

"Don't worry Marron, your mommy is very strong. She will definitely win the match."

"I just hope the other guy rips off a piece of her clothing. Oh mamma," said Master Roshi. "Hey Oolong, pass me the binoculars."

"Forget it, they are mine. Bring your own next time."

"I want to see the match you dumb pig. Now give me the binoculars."

Master Roshi grabbed onto Oolong's binoculars and a struggle over the item then ensued. It was resolved when Bulma took her purse and smacked both of them across the face with it. She then grabbed the binoculars and proceeded to use them.

"Now you guys have to both behave or I am not flying either of you two home," said an irritated Bulma.

Meanwhile back in the ring, the announcer was ready to begin the third match.

"And in our third match, we have newcomer 18 versus seasoned pro Pintar. It looks like David versus Goliath out here, but if 30 years of experience in this business has taught me anything it is that looks can be deceiving. So with that in mind, let us begin our next match!"

Pintar started to smile and decided this was a good time to mock his opponent. "How did they let a woman into the tournament? Shouldn't you be at home cooking or raising the kid or something like that?"

"I am going to enjoy this," said 18 with a wry smile.

"Well then bring it on, skinny woman. I will even give you a free punch. Hit me as hard as you can, you will not even hurt me a little."

18 lunged at Pintar and hit him square in the stomach before he had a chance to react. He could not see her move but he felt the impact of her incredible punch. Pintar keeled over in pain from the blow and fell to the floor. Pintar lay on the ground, more defeated and embarrassed than even the biblical Goliath. Even the announcer was surprised, despite his pre match warning.

"And in an amazing display of quickness and power, 18 has knocked out Pintar with a single blow. Pintar is down and not getting up, making the winner of the match 18!"

18 walked off to the waiting area while giving a half wave to the crowd on her exit.

"Nice one honey," said Krillen.

"Oh please, it was nothing. I just hope the paramedics do not get hurt lifting his fat butt into the ambulance."

"Good to see you care for your opponent's well being," said Gohan laughing.

"Oh please, he was a chauvinistic pig who got what he deserved. He is lucky we did not meet in the past or I might not have been so passive in our fight."

"Lucky him I guess. Hey Goten, Trunks, isn't your match next?"

"Hey Trunks it is our turn to fight. I'll race you out there," said Goten.

"You can run out if you want," said Trunks. "I am going to walk out slowly like I have been there before. I don't want to look like an amateur," said Trunks coolly.

"But Trunks, you are an amateur. This is our first tournament, remember?"

"Shut up Goten!"

"Hey guys, remember what I said earlier. Under no circumstances are you to turn super saiyan. Got it?"

"Yes we got it," said the boys in unison.

"Can I have Goten and Trunks report to the ring please? Goten and Trunks to the ring."

"Okay you guys, have a good match," said Krillen. "And try to avoid destroying the ring."

Goten and Trunks walked out slowly to the ring and took their positions on opposite sides of the squared structure. The crowd was shocked to see children in the ring and initially thought it was a joke.

"Is this some kind of joke," said an elderly man sitting a few rows back. "They are only little kids. How did they qualify for the tournament?"

"Everyone must be so afraid to face Mr. Satan that they have to resort to little children to fill the brackets. How sad," said one confused and obviously idiotic woman.

"I just hope the little tikes don't get seriously hurt. What kind of parents would let their kids fight in this type of tournament? I have a good mind to call social services and report them," responded the woman's husband.

A few seconds later the man was hit upside the head with a shoe and knocked to the ground. Unfortunately for him, Chichi happened to be sitting only two rows back from him. His wife was forced to drag him to the hospital.

"Don't be surprised by their size folks, these kids are capable fighters. Goten is the son of the great Goku Son, former champion of this tournament. Goku nearly won this tournament when he was around Goten's age so I would not be too quick to dismiss him folks. And after what we witnessed in our last fight, we would be foolish to dismiss either of these two brave children. Anyway, now that both fighters are in the ring, we may begin the match. Fighters, begin!"

"Okay Goten remember, no super saiyan."

"The same goes for you Trunks."

After a few seconds of staring each other down, Goten and Trunks charged at each other simultaneously, exchanging a series of punches and kicks. They moved so fast they could not be detected by the crowd or the announcer. The waves of energy created by their attacks could be felt by everyone however.

"Amazing, both competitors are moving so fast I can't even see them. What amazing speed and agility the two are displaying!"

"Look, they are in the sky," yelled someone from the stands.

Goten and Trunks were now hovering a hundred feet above the ring, continuing their exchange of punches. Goten landed a knee to the stomach, causing Trunks to lose his breath momentarily. When he tried to follow it up with a kick Trunks was still able to dodge and countered with an uppercut. Both fighters then retreated to opposite sides of the arena floor.

"It looks like they are pretty evenly matched," said Gohan.

"Speak for yourself. Trunks is still holding back. When he starts to try this match will be over," said Vegeta.

"The same goes for Goten, I can't wait to see them both fight all out," said Gohan.

The only ones with more interest in the match than Gohan and Vegeta were standing in the stands, cheering loudly.

"Come on Trunks, you can do it!"

"Goten, finish him off. We need that prize money to eat!"

"Ladies, ladies, calm down," pleaded Yamcha.

"I am not even going to get in the middle of this," said Oolong.

"There is nothing I like more than a couple of ladies getting excited over a fight. Let me go buy some jell-o and you two can settle this once and for all," said a cackling Master Roshi.

Chichi and Bulma each took a momentary pause from watching the match to hit Master Roshi over the head with their purses.

"Master Roshi, I don't know why you have to get involved," said Puar.

"That's funny, Master Roshi is bleeding," said Marron, pointing at the old man.

Meanwhile, back in the ring, Goten and Trunks were in the middle of a stand off. They had started to fight all out and as a result both were breathing heavy.

"Tired already Goten, why don't you just give up before you embarrass yourself?"

"I am not tired, and I am not going to give up."

"Suit yourself then. This match will be over anyway soon enough."

Trunks flew up into the air and placed both hands to his side. His power level started to rise as he concentrated his ki into a ball.

"What is he doing?!" said Piccolo. "He can't control that much energy; he is putting everyone here at risk."

Vegeta stood there, watching, with a slight smirk on his face. "Well this fight just got interesting. I wonder what Kakkarot's son will do now?"

"Goten, make sure nobody gets hit by that blast!" yelled Gohan.

Goten looked over at Gohan and gave him a nod. Goten then started to crouch, in preparation for the inevitable ki attack.

Trunks finished gathering energy and prepared to launch his attack at Goten.

"Gallick Gun!"

Suddenly, a huge energy beam, emitted from Trunks, went flying straight at Goten. Before the energy blast could reach Goten, he had placed both hands in front of his body in an attempt to stop the attack. The energy beam upon collision initially pushed Goten back, nearly to the edge of the ring. Before the beam could knock Goten out of the ring, he was able to stop the forward momentum of the blast completely. Goten then lowered his body and pushed the energy attack straight into the sky and away from any innocent bystanders. The attack exploded in the air, leaving only a trail of lights in the sky.

"Impossible! How was he able to stop it?" said Vegeta.

"Incredible, not only was he able to stop the attack but he had the sense to knock it away from everyone," commented Krillen.

"Despite his childish demeanor he has a keen sense for the battlefield. Just like Goku did," said Piccolo.

"What do I do now," thought Trunks. "I used up almost all my energy with that attack. I am a lot smarter than Goten, maybe I will be able to trick him to win the match."

"That was not very smart!" yelled Goten. "Somebody could have gotten hurt."

"Try that new technique I taught you Goten," yelled Gohan.

"What new technique? Oh yea I remember now. Okay Gohan."

"What technique is Gohan talking about? This can't be good" thought Trunks.

Goten suddenly charged into the air and straight at Trunks. In preparation Trunks crossed his arms over his body and geared himself for the oncoming blow. Before Goten reached Trunks, he suddenly stopped a few feet in front of him, or so Trunks thought. Suddenly Goten appeared behind Trunks, delivering a crippling kick to his back and sending him flying straight down to the ring. Goten had performed a perfect after image technique, leaving an impression of himself in front of Trunks and allowing him time to travel behind him. Trunks had never seen the attack before and was unprepared for the technique.

"Goten just performed a perfect after image technique. How was he able to do it at his age?" said Krillen.

"We have worked on it before but I am surprised at how well he executed it," said Gohan.

"You have done a good job training him Gohan," said Piccolo. "To master difficult techniques at his age is truly remarkable."

"It is not over yet," said Vegeta. "Trunks is too strong and too well trained to get defeated by a pathetic technique like that."

Goten descended down to the ring and waited to see if Trunks would get up.

"And Trunks is down hard! It doesn't look like he will be getting up from this folks. Wait a second; it looks like Trunks is moving. Amazing folks, even after a brutal attack like that it appears that Trunks is ready to continue the fight."

"Come on Trunks, get up! Give it everything you've got," screamed Bulma.

"Pretty good Goten," said Trunks wiping blood from his face, "But not good enough. This match ends now, prepare yourself."

Trunks darted at Goten suddenly causing Goten to prepare for a head on attack. A few inches before Trunks would have collided with Goten, he changed his course and flew straight up into the air. He continued to ascend until he was about 400 feet in the air. From there he stopped and looked down.

"Get ready Goten!" yelled Trunks.

"Is he going to try another energy attack? If it did not work the first time why would he try it again?" asked Krillen.

"He is not going to use another energy attack. He has something more traditional in mind," said Vegeta with a smirk. "Trunks will fight until he has nothing more to give, like a true saiyan warrior."

Trunks then started to fly straight down as fast as he could towards Goten, with his right arm extended vertically as if he were a missile. Immediately Goten crouched to the ground and jumped straight up. In similar fashion his arm was extended towards Trunks. A collision course was now set between the two half saiyans.

"I can't watch," said Chichi before covering both her eyes. Bulma looked away at the same time afraid to see the outcome.

Goten and Trunks met 200 feet off the ground, with both their fists making contact with the other's face. Momentarily both seemed stationary in the air before falling simultaneously to the ground. Oddly enough, both landed in their original starting positions.

"And they are both down on the canvas. It looks like the first to get up will be the winner of this incredibly exciting match."

"Get up Goten," yelled Chichi.

"Come on, you can do it Trunks. Do it for mommy!" yelled Bulma.

Both fighters lay completely still on the floor, seemingly unconscious from the horrific collision. After a few seconds, Trunks started to move his arms a bit showing he was still awake.

"And Trunks starts to move. Will he be the first to stand and win the match?"

Trunks started to roll over and moved his hands under himself in an attempt to stand up. As he is doing this, Goten is lying completely still, not showing any signs of consciousness. At the precise moment Trunks is about to hoist himself up, Goten pulls his legs in towards his body and jumps to his feet in one swift motion, stunning the crowd.

"Gee that was fun, did I win?"

The announcer looked at Goten dumbfounded for a second before making his verdict.

"And the winner is Goten!"

Trunks slowly pushed himself up to his feet and turned to look at Goten.

"You were just pretending to be hurt weren't you," asked Trunks.

"Yea, I thought it would be more exciting that way."

"Huh, that is just like you Goten. Well, congratulations on your win."

"Thanks Trunks, you fought really well."

Trunks then walked over to Goten and gave him a high five. Although they were only children, they had the maturity level of adults many times older than them. Trunks was upset to lose the match to his rival, but his friendship and respect for Goten prevented him from holding a grudge. The two were each other's best friends and Trunks knew that he would now root for his friend to win what he could not. The two entered the ring as competitors, but left as friends once again.

/

Fight scenes are not are my strength but I hope I made them entertaining. Let me know what you think since there will be a lot of fights from here on out.


	15. The Sadistic Duo

Dragon Ball Z

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Gohan: Protector of Earth**

Chapter 14:

Goten and Trunks, after finishing their legendary fight, returned to the waiting area to be congratulated by their friends.

"Great match boys, you were amazing out there," said Videl.

"Yea, you two really put on a show out there," said Krillen.

"Did you see my match Gohan? What did you think?" asked Goten.

"I thought you did a great job. You not only showed off how strong you were but you also showed that you have a keen sense for battle. It looks like that meditation helped you after all."

"Yea, I can focus better when I fight now."

"Dad, I am sorry I lost, I promise I will do better next time," said a nervous Trunks.

Vegeta waited a second before responding to his son. "You fought your hardest out there. There is nothing more you can do. All you can do now is train harder and make sure you win the next time you fight."

A smile lit up on Trunk's face. He was glad to not disappoint his father.

"I will train harder than ever for the next tournament dad, I promise."

A slight smile appeared on Vegeta's face but it seemed to disappear just as fast. Vegeta had softened up over the years, mainly due to his family and the peaceful environment that was characteristic of living on Earth. Even though Vegeta spent most of his day training, it was not the same as fighting. Vegeta's strength increased as much as if he fought, but his attitude was not affected in the same way. Living without the constant promise of battle resulted in the loss of his savagery and ruthlessness, without him even realizing it.

"Well now that that is over I guess it is time for our fight. Let's go baldy."

"Sure, I will meet you out there Vegeta." Krillen then turned to his wife and whispered into here ear. "Please tell Maron I love her, in case the worst happens."

"Just get out there Krillen," said an irritated 18.

"Sure thing honey, I love you too."

"And after that last amazing match I do not know how we can follow it but we will try our best. Our next match features newcomer Vegeta and World Martial Arts veteran Krillen. Krillen is a two time semifinalist and one time quarterfinalist and we welcome him back for this year's tournament. And based on his previous experience I would have to say Krillen has to be favored to make it to the finals where he could potentially face our defending champion. But let's see what happens first. Okay now that the ring has been patched up we can get this match underway. Competitors, you may begin!"

"I have got good news for you baldy. I will give you one free shot at me before I kick you out of this ring and on to your formerly bald head."

"Thanks, I think I will take it," said Krillen.

_Okay Krillen think. You have one chance to beat Vegeta. What move can you do that will win you the match. I could use my patented destructo disc, but he will just dodge that. No, I need something clever. I need something that he would never expect._

As Krillen started to sweat under the hot sun, an idea suddenly popped into his head. The former monk now stood confidently facing Vegeta.

"Okay Vegeta, ready yourself."

Vegeta continued to stand stolidly in opposition, not taking any heed to Krillen's announcement. Krillen feigned as if he was preparing an attack and quickly moved both hands to the side of his face and closed his eyes. With two fingers extended on each hand, he was now ready to unleash a classic move that he had learned from a good friend.

"Solar Flare!" screamed Krillen.

The blinding rays of the sun hit full force onto Vegeta and everyone in the surrounding area. Vegeta had no choice but to cover his eyes with both hands.

"Now is my chance," thought Krillen who darted at Vegeta with full force punching the saiyan across the face. Vegeta was sent flying across the ring and was about to hit the brick wall before he suddenly stopped two inches from it. He then floated back into the ring and back to the floor. Even though his eyes were closed, Vegeta knew exactly where Krillen was. The former monk looked on nervously, realizing he had blown his one opportunity for victory.

"That was your freebie, now it is my turn," said Vegeta with eyes still closed.

Krillen started to sweat again as he prepared himself for the worst. Vegeta pulled his hand back and unleashed a small energy ball at Krillen's feet. Krillen jumped into the air to avoid the attack where he was met with a kick to the face thanks to Vegeta. He was sent flying into the first row of the stands and out of bounds.

"And Krillen has been sent flying into the first row of the stands and out of bounds making Vegeta the winner!"

"Poor Krillen," commented Yamcha from the stands. "Poor guy never stood a chance, despite what the announcer thought."

"I am glad Vegeta won but I am also relieved that he left Krillen in one piece," said Bulma.

"Personally I would have liked to see Krillen win, it would have shut up Vegeta for once," said Chichi.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" said Bulma.

"Ladies, ladies please. I just bought jell-o from the concession stand so just give me a minute to set up if you are going to go at it."

Both women casually launched their fists back knocking Master Roshi to the floor.

"Oh Master Roshi, you should just learn to keep your mouth shut once in a while," said Puar.

"Is daddy okay? He looks hurt," said a sorrowful looking Marron.

"Don't worry Marron, your daddy is a tough fighter. He will be just fine," said Yamcha.

"Yea, don't worry Marron, your dad has taken worse beatings than that and gotten up from them," said Bulma.

Marron began to smile once again thanks to the condolences from her father's friends.

After winning the match, Vegeta quickly walked back to the waiting area, ignoring the crowd and Krillen, who was slowly getting up from the overpowered attack.

"Wow dad, you were awesome. I could barely see you when you launched that attack," said an enthused Trunks.

"That solar flare from Krillen surprised you Vegeta. If Krillen was a little stronger he would have knocked you out of the ring," said 18.

"Lucky for me your husband has not trained for the better part of a decade. And if he was any stronger I would not have given him a freebie."

Krillen finally made it back to the waiting area, slightly battered and bruised.

"Are you alright Krillen, that was a pretty hard blow," said Gohan.

"Yea I am fine, just a couple of bruises. I will admit it has been a while though, it was kind of refreshing to get my butt kicked just like old times."

Krillen then looked at his wife and gave her a nervous smile.

"I hope you don't mind honey that I lost."

"Whatever, you did try I guess so I can't be mad at you. Looks like I will have to be the one to win the prize money."

"So does that mean you are going to cook dinner tonight?"

"Sure, I guess I will, like usual."

"Great, in that case could you make …"

"Don't push it Krillen," said 18 jokingly.

"Hey Gohan, what are you doing? The next match has not even started yet?" asked Videl. Gohan was standing near the ring silently, away from his friends.

"I am just scouting the competition, that's all."

Everyone in the group looked curiously at Gohan. The two unknown competitors were waiting in the ring but the match was not scheduled to start for another few minutes.

"Well I don't know about the one guy but I can tell you about Jewel. He is a decent enough fighter but he has never been able to beat my dad so he shouldn't worry you at all."

"No, I am not worried about him. It is the other guy that I find kind of strange."

"Is there some reason you feel that way. He is giving off a fairly weak ki signal," said Piccolo.

"I know, call it a hunch I guess. There is just something odd about him, and his friend."

"I think I know what you mean, when I first saw them I had the same impression," said 18.

"Do you think they are in league with that Shin and Kibito?" asked Krillen.

"No, I doubt it. They have not been in contact at all, nor do they look like they would be."

"I don't see what the big deal is, they all seem pretty weak. None of them are strong enough to hurt you Gohan or my dad," said Trunks.

"Yea, Trunks is right. Their power levels are really weak," added Goten. "Me and Trunks could beat them no problem."

"There is more to strength than power levels Goten. You can't be so easily deceived by an opponent's power level. It could prove fatal in a fight."

"You are right Gohan but until we see them fight we won't be able to tell. Even though his opponent is weak, this match should tell us a great deal about him and his friend," said Piccolo.

"Well then, let the evaluations begin," said Vegeta sarcastically.

"Well ladies and Gentlemen, we are more than halfway through the first round and we are going to continue to roll through these matches. Despite the conditions of the ring, we will continue on with this tournament and hope the plaster will stick. In match six, we have accomplished fighter Jewel facing off against newcomer Liev. So far folks all the underdogs seem to be winning their matches, will this trend continue? Fighters, you may begin!"

"Fighting is a beautiful art, and you shall feel the pain of that beauty," said Jewel.

Liev looked straight at Jewel, unwavering and unblinking. He assumed a traditional fighting stance and waited for Jewel to begin the match.

"So, it looks like you are ready to feel the pain. How brave, and yet how foolish."

Jewel brought his right arm back quickly as if he were preparing to attack. Before he could bring his other arm back, his mind went blank. Quicker than the eye could see, Liev had advanced to Jewel's position and was able to strike him clear in the abdomen. Jewel stood still for a few seconds with drool sliding down his mouth and on to his shirt, before Liev slowly removed his fist. Jewel fell to the ground quickly and lay their, barely breathing. Liev walked away from the body and back to the waiting area, completely emotionless from his victory. As he made it to the waiting area, he gave a quick glance over to Gohan and the others before returning to the side of his friend.

The announcer and the crowd stood stunned from what had transpired. Paramedics ran onto the arena to check on Jewel's condition. He was still breathing but barely as they lifted him onto a gurney and carefully transported him to a nearby hospital.

"I am receiving word that Jewel is breathing and should be okay. Since he is alive, we cannot disqualify Liev, despite the brutality he just displayed to us all. But we urge all our competitors to fight within the reasonable means of humanity. This tournament is meant to entertain and nobody should be seriously injured as a result of it."

"How horrible, I feel sorry for that guy," said Bulma.

"He had no idea what he was getting himself into," responded Chichi.

Master Roshi looked out to the arena carefully with a concerned look. Yamcha looked over at Master Roshi and could see the worry on the old Turtle Hermit's face. For Master Roshi to be serious about something was never a good sign. He was only serious in the most troubling of situations.

"Is everything alright Master Roshi, you seem worried?"

"I don't like it. I am not getting a good feeling from some of these fighters; especially that last one."

"I know what you mean. Who do you think he is, or maybe a better question is what?"

"Oh you guys worry for nothing. Wait until the next round when Vegeta destroys that guy. He doesn't stand a chance," said Oolong.

"Well I think that answers our question," said Krillen.

"Gohan was right," said Piccolo. "There is something not right with those fighters. His speed was absolutely incredible. On top of that, I could not feel his ki fluctuate at all during the attack. It stayed at an incredibly low level throughout the duration of the attack."

"Yea, it stayed at the same low level without any fluctuation. I have no idea how he could have done that," said Gohan.

Gohan then looked over at Videl who was still slightly stunned from what she had witnessed in the last match. Gohan put his hands on top of her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Videl, please listen to me. You have to forfeit your next match."

"Gohan, I am not going to forfeit. I have to fight."

"You saw what he did to Jewel, his friend is probably just as strong. I don't want you to get hurt out there. You might not be as lucky as Jewel. Videl, listen to me. You could die out there."

"Gohan, I have never forfeited a match before and I am not going to now. I might lose but I will not forfeit. Please trust me when I say that I will be okay. I won't die, I promise."

Videl put her hands on top of Gohan's and then proceeded to give him a hug. Gohan was surprised by the gesture but soon reciprocated. The two stood their in a hug while everyone else was completely silent, not wanting to ruin the two's moment. Videl broke away from the hug and slowly walked towards the ring. Tasids then walked to the ring following Videl, but stopped momentarily and looked at Gohan, with a large smirk on his face. Gohan returned the look with a blank stare. He could not feel offended by Tasids sign of disrespect as his mind was completely focused on Videl and her well being.

"No, Videl, I promise," whispered Gohan.

Piccolo approached Gohan and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You should not worry yourself Gohan. Videl is a strong woman and she can take care of herself."

"Thanks Piccolo, I hope your right."

"Yea Gohan, don't worry. Videl will kick that guys butt. She was your pupil and you're the greatest fighter ever," said Goten.

Gohan chuckled at the naivety of Goten before focusing his full unbridled attention on the ring and the next match. The others looked at the ring, hoping for the best not only for Videl but also for Gohan. Vegeta knew better than anyone the strength of the bond formed by a saiyan male and their mate.. He knew now was not the time to make light of the situation. Vegeta looked at Gohan with admiration; he had to respect the bond between Gohan and Videl. If he were in a similar situation with Bulma, he would feel the same way.

As Videl reached the ring she was met with a standing ovation from the audience. She was one of the most popular competitors in the tournament, second only to her father. The city loved her, not only for her name, but what she gave back to the city. People loved how despite her wealth, she still risked her life and fought crime for the good of the city. She was kind of like the batman of Satan City. The problem is that Batman is only human, while Videl's opponent did not display those types of characteristics. The man known as Tasids walked to the other side of the ring, and stared at Videl with what can only be describes as a sick and maniacal smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for our seventh match of the first round we have another newcomer in Tasids facing off against our very own Videl. If you did not already know, Videl is the daughter of the world champion. Not only that but she is also the resident crime fighter in the city, protecting it from criminals and various wrongdoers. This is her first year in the tournament; let us see if she will be able to make it to the second round like her father did. Competitors, you may begin!"

Right away Videl charged at Tasids and nailed him with a punch to the midsection. She was hoping to catch him off guard and win the match quickly. Tasids keeled over slightly as if in pain, but that did not stop Videl. She followed up her punch with several more to the chest and face before knocking him over with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head.

"Wow, look at her go. She is doing great out there," commented Krillen.

Gohan looked on nervously, not eased by Krillen's comment or Videl's early advantage. It was too early to tell how strong Videl's opponent really was.

Tasids slowly stood up and faced Videl. After cracking his back he looked at Videl once again with a sickening smile. Videl was disgusted by his look and tried to focus away from his face and on the match. She charged at Tasids again but stopped about a foot away from him. She crouched low to the ground and performed a sweeping kick, knocking him to the floor. Once he was on the ground Videl jumped about ten feet in the air and came crashing down on Tasids' ribs. Videl then jumped off of him and waited for the announcer to start the count.

"And Tasids is down thanks to a powerful kick by Videl. It looks like this may be the match."

Before he could begin the count, Tasids slowly rose to his feet once again. Once again he cracked his back and looked at Videl, with an even more devious smile than before.

"Come on Videl, you can do it! Show that guy whose boss!" yelled Chichi fanatically from the stands.

"Ease up Chichi, don't put too much pressure on the poor girl," said Bulma.

Videl charged at Tasids for a third time and put all her energy into another punch aimed at his chest. Unlike the last time however, Tasids was not fazed in the least by the attack. Videl continued to put everything she had into punch after punch, all seemingly ineffective against him. When Videl went for another roundhouse kick, Tasids grabbed her leg with his hand and held her in that position. Videl tried to counter this by performing a roundhouse kick with her free leg but once again her leg was caught in Tasids' hand. He now held both of Videl's ankles and kept her horizontal in the air.

"Oh no, this does not look good. She is at his mercy in that position," said Krillen.

Gohan was visibly sweating, unwavering in his complete focus on the match.

Tasids pulled back his right leg and kicked Videl hard in the back while still keeping her in the air. Videl screamed in pain after the kick collided while Tasids remained smiling at his helpless prey. He continued to kick, one after another, as Videl screamed even more in agony. The crowd was stunned and the announcer looked on nervously, hoping this match would not turn out like the last one. Bored of this type of torture, Tasids threw Videl to the ground and watched her skid towards the edge.

"And Tasids has taken control of the match and has crippled Videl with a series of kicks. Videl is down and I will now initiate the count. One… two…"

Before he could reach a three count, Videl slowly rose to her knees and then to her feet. As she wavered from side to side, she tried to recover her balance and her state of mind. Tasids' approached her slowly, savoring the moment. Videl tried to think of an appropriate strategy to counter her opponent's apparent invincibility but nothing would come to mind. In an attempt to buy time, Videl flew about twenty feet straight up in the air.

"Amazing, Videl is floating above the ring as we speak. Another new technique she must have picked up protecting the city. What can Tasids do now? He has no way to reach her."

Tasids looked up into the air and started to chuckle out loud. He then bent his knees slightly and jumped into the air and floated around Videl's position. Her advantage no longer existed and she now needed to think quickly. Her thoughts were interrupted though by yelling from the waiting area.

"Videl, give up! You have to forfeit the match!" yelled a worried Gohan.

"I am not giving up yet!" yelled back Videl. "I can still win this match!"

Gohan looked down at his feet and away from the match. He knew what was about to happen and it was too painful for him to bear.

Videl decided it was time to use her speed to her advantage. She flew as quickly as she could around Tasids, hoping to disorient him. When she was behind him, Videl charged straight at him, feet first aiming a kick at his head. When her foot was only a couple inches from the back of his head, Tasids quickly moved his hand behind his head and caught her foot. Videl was so shocked by the speed she could not counter in time. Tasids started spinning around in a circle while holding on to Videl's foot. After about twenty rotations, Tasids brought his arm down in one swift motion sending Videl plummeting to the ground. Videl landed hard into the ground, creating a crater around her body and knocking out whatever fight she had left. Tasids slowly floated back to the ground, and smiled happily at his work.

"Our young crime fighter has hit the ground hard, and it looks like she won't be getting up. All we can do is pray that she is okay. The winner of this match is …"

Tasids walked over to the limp body of Videl and picked her up by the head, his giant hand squeezing her cranium.

"What are you doing!? He can't do that to my future daughter-in-law. I have to stop him."

"Chichi, you have to stop. You can't go out there," pleaded Bulma.

"Out of my way, I will fight the guy myself if I have to."

Yamcha and Master Roshi grabbed on to Chichi, trying to keep her from running into the ring.

Gohan looked out towards Tasids with anger. Every scream of Videl's resonated in his ears and every scream increased his hatred for the sadistic monster that was causing Videl to feel that way. Gohan clenched his fist and stared out in frustration. Piccolo looked over at Gohan as he felt the young saiyans power level rise. Gohan's power level was rising exponentially along with his anger. His aura flared up and forced the others to back away from Gohan. Shin and Kibito stared at Gohan in wonderment as his power level continued to rise to amazing levels.

"Can you feel that Kibito? His power level is absolutely incredible."

"I don't know how this is possible. Nobody but the kais should have that kind of power. It just isn't right for a mortal to have that kind of power."

"You might not think it is right, but his power can only benefit us. If he is this strong now, just imagine when he transforms."

Gohan continued to watch as Tasids held Videl up by the head, periodically punching her in the abdomen, causing her to spit up blood. Gohan reached the point where he could watch no longer and started to walk out towards the ring. Before he reached outside he was stopped by the hand of Piccolo.

"You can't go out there Gohan. This is her battle to fight."

Surprisingly Vegeta walked up and knocked away Piccolo's hand.

"There is nothing you can do Namek. There is no reasoning with a saiyan when he sees his mate in trouble. You can't stop him from going out there."

Piccolo looked at Vegeta, surprised by the sincerity of his words, before walking away from Gohan, allowing him to do what he wished.

Gohan was still looking out to the ring and continued to walk. Before he reached the edge of the ring he was broken out of his trance by the shouting of another competitor.

"Finish the match already Tasids! We do not have time for your games!"

Tasids looked back at Liev and nodded. He proceeded to toss Videl out of the ring and onto the grass before walking back to the waiting area. As he passed Gohan, both looked each other dead in the eyes. Tasids looked on in amusement while Gohan stared at him with pure hatred. After breaking the stare, Gohan ran straight to Videl to see how she was. When he got to her, Gohan put his fingers on her neck to check for her pulse. She was breathing, but barely.

/

Please read and review.


	16. As His World Crashes

Dragon Ball Z

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Gohan: Protector of Earth**

Chapter 15:

What had started out as a peaceful and entertaining tournament had taken a swift turn as a result of the last two matches. What was the common factor between the two matches? Both involved the mysterious duo of Liev and Tasids and both involved the act of them crushing their opponent. As a result of Tasids sadistic nature, Videl lay motionless on the outside of the ring, unaware of her surroundings or her injuries. The crowd was stunned and the announcer was concerned, not only for the wellbeing of Videl but for the entire tournament. Would it be safe to continue with two sadistic and evil competitors still alive in the brackets? That decision would have to wait, ultimately, as the priority at the moment was the well being of everyone's hero Videl.

Hercule Satan sat in his dressing room, lying on his couch and eating a bowl of strawberries. His inflated ego allowed him to relax in situations others would fret over. His relaxation would not continue though as he was interrupted again by the same tournament official.

"Um Mr. Satan, can I have a word with you."

"What is it? Can't you see I am preparing for my next match?"

"It is about your daughter sir."

"Oh yea, Videl is fighting now. So how did she do? What am I talking, she is my daughter; of course she won. I mean after all, I did teach her everything I know."

"Sir, your daughter lost the match."

"She lost the match, impossible! Go check again, you must have gotten your facts wrong."

"No sir, I am one hundred percent positive. But that is not the issue. She was badly injured in the match and is currently being treated. Sir, she is not in good shape."

Hercule sat upright, shocked at this sudden announcement.

"I have to see my baby, she needs me," said Hercule before running out of the dressing room as fast as he could.

A group of paramedics ran over to Videl in preparation to load her into the ambulance but were stopped by one of the competitors.

"Sir, we have to take her to the hospital. You have to get out of the way."

"You are not taking her anywhere. I will help her myself."

"You cannot do that. She needs to go to a hospital immediately. She has been severely injured in her match and requires emergency medical attention."

Gohan gently knelt over Videl and proceeded to pick her up slowly and carry her over to the waiting area. The announcer stepped in front of him before he could reach the area however.

"Sir, what are you doing? She needs to go to a hospital."

"Don't worry. I am going to give her medicine that will heal her completely. It is imperative I get it to her as quickly as possible though."

"I would like to believe you but after what just happened I would feel better if she was looked at by a doctor."

"What if I told you my father was Goku, former champion of this tournament. Would that ease your apprehension at all?"

"Goku had two sons?" After looking at Gohan for a couple seconds the announcer could tell there were definite physical similarities between the two. "Take good care of her."

"I will."

Gohan walked over to Piccolo and handed her over to him.

"Here, I will be back in a second. I just need to pay Korin a quick visit."

Gohan used the instant transmission and reappeared in front of Korin and Yagirobe a second later.

"Gohan, long time no see. What brings about this unexpected visit?"

"I need some senzu beans. It is urgent."

"Of course, that is the only reason anyone ever comes here. You people never come to say hello or ask how I am doing. All you want are my beans."

"I am sorry Korin, I would love to stay and visit but things are urgent."

"Very well, I will get you some senzu beans. I can't say no to Earth's hero."

Korin grabbed a small bag of beans and tossed them over to Gohan.

"I only have a few but I should have some more in a few days if you need them."

"Thanks but this should be more than enough. Bye Korin, Yagirobe."

Meanwhile, at the tournament, the announcer had put a temporary hold on the matches until Gohan returned. People were not so much interested in the tournament as they were in the well being of Videl. Fans sat worriedly, unsure of why a strange boy took hold of Videl and prevented her from going to the hospital. The announcer told them he was getting special medicine to treat Videl but people were still skeptical. The first round of the tournament was not yet complete yet the fans had grown to despise nearly all of the competitors. The lack of sympathy displayed throughout the tournament was too much for some people to handle. Parents were starting to regret having brought their children to this morbid event.

The tension in the crowd broke as Hercule arrived to the ring, fervidly running up to the announcer.

"Where is my daughter? What hospital did they take her to?"

"She is not in a hospital, she is being held in the waiting area."

"What! Why is she not at the hospital? I thought she needed medical treatment?"

"One of the competitors is retrieving medicine for her. I trust he will be back soon and Videl should be okay."

"What kind of medicine can just fix a person? Videl is going to a hospital if I have to carry her there myself."

Hercule ran furiously into the waiting area in pursuit of his daughter. What he saw there was even too much for him to handle. Hercule stood there, stunned and afraid, as he looked at his unconscious daughter in the hands of that ever familiar green man. A flood of memories flashed before Hercule's mind: the events of the Cell Games, how he took credit for that boy's victory, how he hid like a coward yet became the hero of the world. Did those fighter's return to take that which was most precious to him, his daughter's life? Even if that was their motive, Hercule knew there was nothing he could do. They were far superior to him in every way. For the first time since that fateful day, Hercule relented what he did. For the first time, Hercule wished he had acknowledged the true hero and savior of the world. Hercule stared in fear at the green man and his daughter, finally finding the resolve to go up to him in order to recover his daughter. Even if the man was going to kill him, he could not allow the same fate to befall his daughter. As Hercule approached the green man slowly from the side, he tried to think of the best technique that would allow at least his precious Videl to survive. Before Hercule could reach the green man, the boy from earlier appeared out of thin air in front of him. The surprise knocked Hercule on his butt and immobilized him from action. Hercule watched as the boy put a strange bean in Videl's mouth and he continued to watch for a few seconds until Videl opened her eyes and stood up by her own free will.

"What happened, what is going on?" asked Videl.

"You lost the match but luckily you are alright," said Gohan.

"I lost? I remember him holding me by the head and punching me but I can't remember anything after that."

"You fought against a superior fighter. You are lucky to be alive," said Vegeta emotionlessly.

"Videl!" yelled Hercule. Everyone looked over to see the champion sitting on his butt, trembling. "What is going on? What are you doing with those people? Did he do this to you?" said Hercule pointing to Piccolo.

Piccolo looked disgustingly to the side, choosing to not dignify that accusation with a response.

"Dad, if it were not for them, I would still be unconscious and probably dead."

"Well then, who did this to you?"

Videl turned her head and pointed over to Tasids. The fighter stood in the same place, along side Live, smiling back at Videl. His crooked and sinister smile remained the same as when he had tortured Videl just minutes earlier in the ring. This time though, he shared his glances with Gohan, expecting him to be the next of his victims.

"That pipsqueak did this to you. Well I'll kill him. Nobody hurts my baby and gets away with it."

Hercule stood up and started to walk over to Tasids until his path was blocked by Gohan.

"You can't go over there sir."

"And why the hell not? He has to pay for what he did to my baby girl."

"He will pay, but nothing will be accomplished by you getting yourself killed. If you fight him, he will kill you."

"Kid, who do you think you are talking to? I am the martial arts champion of the world, nobody can hurt me."

"This is not the time for your lies. Who do you think you are talking to?"

Hercule looked at Gohan for a second before a light bulb flashed in his head, the green man, the short guy with spiky black hair, and this kid. The kid standing before him Hercule estimated was eighteen years old. At the time of the Cell games he would have been around eleven years in age. He had to be the one.

"You are him. You are the kid that fought Cell."

"I am the person who defeated Cell. I am the person whose family and friends were defamed by you while you took credit for something you could not do."

Hercule stumbled back a couple steps and turned to look at his daughter.

"Videl, you need to stay away from these people."

"Why is that dad? Gohan is my friend, he was nice enough to train me and help me just now. His family and his friends have been nothing but nice to me. Whereas all you have done is taken credit for Gohan's accomplishment. All you are is a fake who cares about fame and money more than anything else."

"Videl, please I…"

"Save it dad. Just go back to your dressing room and relax until your next fight, I am fine now. I don't need your help."

The dejected Hercule looked at his daughter one last time before turning around. He walked slowly back to his dressing room. In what seemed like only a matter of seconds, Hercule's whole world came crashing down on him. His fear of becoming exposed as a fraud was secondary to him now. What he worried most about now was losing his daughter.

"Videl, you should go out and acknowledge the crowd. The whole tournament has been put on hold until more was discovered about your condition."

"Okay, I will walk out with you for your match."

Gohan nodded to Videl and turned to walk out to the ring, trailed behind by Videl. As soon as the crowd saw Videl, walking and seemingly okay, they erupted into a frenzy of cheers. People were no longer mourning for her but praising her recovery as a miracle from god.

"Folks, it is truly a miracle. After what can only be described as a brutal beating, Videl is now standing before us, healed from her injuries. Thank heavens she is okay."

After acknowledging the crowd, Videl walked back to the waiting area, passing by Kibito on her way. Videl chose to forget about her experience and instead focused all her attention onto Gohan's upcoming match.

"Oh thank heavens Videl is okay," said Chichi. "I don't think Gohan could have handled another tragedy in his life."

"Poor girl, lucky Gohan was there to look after her," said Bulma.

"Good thing for those senzu beans too. I don't know where any of us would be now if it were not for those beans," said Yamcha.

"Well folks, now that we know the condition of Videl, we can continue on with the tournament. In our last of the first round matches, we have newcomers Gohan and Kibito. Although a newcomer, Gohan is the son of Goku and older brother to fellow competitor Goten. Fighting must run in the genes and we will see if he can move on to the next round like his younger brother. Fighters, you may begin!"

Gohan assumed his fighting stance and stared down Kibito. Kibito was standing straight seemingly unprepared for battle. With both arms crossed and his feet together, he looked at Gohan intently.

"Are you going to fight or should I make the first move?" said Gohan.

"I would like to see how strong you really are. Transform yourself into a super saiyan."

Gohan's suspicion of Kibito rose with his last statement. Gohan still did not know much about Kibito and Shin or if they had any connection with Tasids and Liev. It did not bode well however that Kibito knew Gohan was a saiyan.

"No," responded Gohan simply.

"No? I am telling you to transform into a super saiyan, not asking you."

"I do not know what you are talking about. I am just a regular human fighter."

Kibito's patience was waning. "Fine, if you will not transform at my pleas then I will have to make you transform."

Kibito then assumed a nontraditional fighting stance with his left leg far in front of his right with his knees heavily bent. After a second of gathering his energy, Kibito charged straight at Gohan aiming a punch at his face. Gohan simply put up his hand and blocked the punch. Kibito looked in awe at the young saiyan's speed before retreating back to his position.

"So you are quicker than I thought. I will just have to fight at full force then."

Kibito once again assumed his fighting stance before flying at Gohan once more. Before reaching Gohan's position, Kibito jumped over Gohan landing behind him. Kibito then aimed a kick at Gohan's back that was once again blocked by Gohan's hand. Kibito continued to aim kick after kick at Gohan's back while Gohan continued to block them without even turning around.

"How is Gohan blocking all of those kicks? He is not even looking at the guy," said Krillen.

"His senses are so in tune that he can feel out Kibito's moves. It is amazing how much he has improved over the years, not only in strength but just in his feel for battle," said Piccolo.

"Gohan is just toying with him. You can see the frustration on the buffoon's face," said a smirking Vegeta.

"Wow, Gohan is amazing," said an awestruck Videl.

"Do you want to continue this fight or will you just give up," said Gohan.

"I will not quit until you transform in front of me!" Kibito was panting heavily but resolved to continue until he completed his objective.

"Fine, then I will just have to end this match."

Before Kibito could react, Gohan was already standing behind him. As Kibito turned to look, Gohan grabbed on to his vest and threw him down onto the grass. Kibito tried to stop before hitting the ground but the quickness of the throw prevented him from doing so. Kibito lay on the ground, defeated and dejected. Gohan walked out of the ring and back to the waiting area. Aside from Vegeta's arrogance, Gohan's demeanor in the match seemed to mirror his exactly

"You were amazing out there Gohan," said Videl.

"Yea Gohan that was so cool. You were blocking all that guy's moves without even looking at him," said Goten.

"It was nothing really. He was not that strong of a fighter."

"I don't know about that Gohan, he seemed to be moving pretty fast out there. I could barely follow him," said Krillen.

"Man, I can't wait until my dad and Gohan get to fight. That is going to be like the greatest fight ever," said an excited Trunks.

"Yes, then we will see just how much you have improved Gohan," said Vegeta.

"I can't wait. But I have another match to get through first." Gohan looked over at Tasids once again, anxious to get in the ring with him. Tasids was standing in the same position he had been in all day, staring back with the same smile. He was like a robot in that regard.

Kibito walked back to the side of Shin slowly as a result of his humiliating defeat.

"I am sorry master. I have failed you."

"Do not be so hard on yourself Kibito. You did not fail at all."

"What are you talking about master? He defeated me without becoming a super saiyan. We were not able to see his full power."

"We do not need to see him as a super saiyan. He was able to defeat you without exerting much effort at all. That tells us already how incredibly powerful he is."

"That is right master. If he is this strong now, imagine when he transforms."

"He is definitely the one we were looking for. Everything is going as planned. But now it is time for my match. I wonder how I will fare against the World Champion." Shin chuckled to himself as he turned to the arena.

Hercule was waiting in the ring by the time Shin walked to his corner. Still heartbroken over what had transpired earlier, Hercule did not care to make a grand entrance or entertain his fans. His mind was not in the match at all. He could still not forget Videl's words echoing through his mind. He had disappointed his one and only daughter. His life as he knew it was falling apart.

"Ladies and Gentlement, the first round is over and the quarterfinals are set to start. Our next match features the world champ and the relatively unknown Shin who made it this far thanks to a first round forfeit. So without any further delay, let's get this match .."

"Um, excuse me announcer," said Shin with his hand raised like a child in school.

"Uh, yes what is it. Would you like to say something before we start this match?"

"Yes, I would like to say that I cannot fight in this match. I forfeit."

The announcer looked stunned at Shin's forfeit. Already two times in the tournament had there been a forfeit, without a single punch being thrown.

"Are you sure?" asked the announcer. "You have not even fought a real match in the tournament yet."

"I am sure. Please announce to the crowd that I forfeit."

"Well ladies and gentlemen, apparently Shin has forfeited the match. The winner by default then is Hercule."

Hercule was somewhat surprised by the forfeit but did not give it much thought. He did not know who Shin was so he thought he must have been afraid to face the world champion. Normally in a situation like this Hercule would brag to the crowd but this time he just walked off quietly heading back to his dressing room. Blocking his way though was Shin, who had run to cut off his route just outside of the dressing room door.

"What do you want?" asked Hercule. "I can give you an autograph later if you want. I need to rest now for my next match."

"No it is not about that. I couldn't help but here your predicament earlier and I think I can help."

"What are you getting at?"

"Your daughter's disappointment with you combined with the fact that you took credit for somebody else's defeat of Cell. Your inability to defeat the person who made your daughter suffer so greatly in her match. I know a way for you to make up for all of your mistakes."

"How could I do that? There is no going back from what I have done or cannot do."

"But you can make up for those mistakes. Let's take a walk and I will tell you what you can do."

Hercule was intrigued by this character Shin. He followed him and listened as Shin talked. He had no idea though who he was talking to or what Shin had in store for the champ. Hercule's life, as he knew it, was about to change forever.

/

Please review as they are appreciated.


	17. The power of Liev

Dragon Ball Z

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Gohan: Protector of Earth**

Chapter 16:

Despite the numerous forfeits and instances of brutality that the tournament had witnessed up thus far, there were still a few bright spots. For one, the two youngest competitors in tournament history had made it to the finals, and one of those two was fighting in the next match. Goten and Trunks had displayed a level of fighting prowess that was unheard of for fighters their age. Their match had enthralled the audience more than any other match up to this point. It displayed a level of sportsmanship that was missing from the other matches and, because of that it was the only match that had a satisfactory conclusion. Goten, the victor of the first match, was now about to face off against 18, a more experienced and arguably a more powerful fighter.

Goten walked to the ring alongside 18. Goten looked like a child in a candy store with his youthful smile and exuberance, this was contrasted with 18 who did not show any emotion. She seemed less excited to begin her match than the people who were watching her fight. Despite the vastly different characteristics of the two fighters, they did share one quality: an incredible fighting ability coupled with a power that few in the universe could match or even comprehend.

"Now for our next match, we have the young Goten facing off against the beautiful 18. Both were impressive in their first round matches so this should prove to be an exciting match. Fighters, you may begin!"

"Come on Goten, you can do it!" yelled Chichi.

"Go mommy!" responded the cheerful Marron.

"Great, no matter who wins this match, I will be the loser," commented Yamcha. "Either there will be a crying little girl or a psychopathic mother."

"What did you say?" said an irritated Chichi.

"Nothing," responded Yamcha nervously.

"I am getting out of here before Chichi goes on a rampage," said Oolong as he ran over to the refreshment stand.

"I have never seen you fight. How strong are you?" asked the naïve Goten.

"Strong enough," said 18 with a chuckle.

"Okay, well in that case I guess I do not have to hold back."

Goten charged straight at 18 and unleashed a flurry of punches to the surprise of 18. Goten's attacks pushed 18 to the corner of the ring where she was forced to jump high into the air in order to avoid stepping out of bounds. Goten jumped up after her where he resumed his all out attack on 18. 18 decided she needed to neutralize Goten's attack and decided to form a small energy ball and let it explode between her and Goten. Using the blast as a diversion, 18 flew behind Goten and aimed a kick for the back of his head but ended up kicking straight through thin air. Goten used the after image technique once again and before 18 realized it he was behind her. Goten unleashed a quick energy attack at 18's back, sending the android flying towards the ground. 18 was able to spin her body and land on her feet where she quickly turned her attention back to the sky. To her surprise, Goten was not in the air anymore and she could not feel out his ki anywhere.

"Where did that little kid go?"

Goten flew out from behind the building straight at the pondering 18. 18 was too slow to react and once again was sent flying from a powerful kick by the young saiyan. Once again 18 recovered and quickly turned around to see Goten, standing patiently.

"This is amazing," commented Krillen. "Is Goten that strong that he can fight on par with 18 without even transforming?"

Vegeta pondered Krillen's revelation and started to feel some familiar pent up animosity.

"Once again, Kakkarot, you are having the last laugh. Since you cannot fight me anymore, you are embarrassing me with your second offspring. He is only seven yet he is stronger than I was when I first became a super saiyan. That android embarrassed me then, and now your son is doing the same to that android. It seems that I have to train every waking hour just to stay stronger than your youngest son!"

Vegeta looked over at Trunks who was enthralled by the current match.

"Our feud may be over for now Kakkarot, but mark my words my son will succeed where I have failed. The next time they meet, Trunks will defeat your son in battle."

Meanwhile, back in the ring, 18 started to gain more confidence after looking back at Goten. For the first time in the match, she cracked a smile.

"What is so funny? You have not hit me once in this match."

"You don't get it do you kid. Well I guess I can't blame you. You just do not have the experience."

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Goten.

"How much of your energy have you used up thus far in the match?"

"I don't know. I guess I am a little tired."

"Well I feel perfectly fine."

"That's impossible, you have been fighting just as hard and I have landed a lot of my moves."

"Yes, but I don't get tired. I have an unlimited supply of energy. And now that your energy is down, you won't be able to stop my attacks."

"You're bluffing."

"Watch and see."

18 charged as fast as she could at Goten. Slightly winded, Goten could not put his hand up in time causing him to absorb with full effect 18's punch to the face. Goten spun in the air and regrouped near the corner of the ring. 18 quickly flew vertical to Goten's position and charged down at him. Goten narrowly ducked out of the way at the last second by jumping into the air at an angle. From her ground position, 18 threw a series of energy attacks at Goten forcing him to retreat to the ground. Upon landing, Goten was met with another punch to the face sending him flying to the wall. Goten was able to stop inches from the wall but 18 unleashed another punch to his face causing him to hit the wall and fall to the ground and out of bounds. Although Goten had the slight advantage to begin the match, 18's experience combined with Goten's lack of information on his opponent resulted in his defeat. 18's unique fighting style was different from the norm that Goten faced and was too much for the young fighter to handle.

"Oh no, Goten. I can't believe he lost, and he had been doing so well," said a saddened Chichi.

"It's okay Chichi, Gohan is still in the tournament," said Bulma. "You can still win the prize money."

"Yea mommy won again. She is awesome," said an overjoyed Marron.

"There is a bright side to this Chichi," said Yamcha.

"And what is that?"

"18's next opponent is Hercule. You get to look forward to that buffoon's embarrassing loss."

"Well I suppose that is a good conciliation prize."

Goten walked back to the waiting area, slumped over, following behind 18.

"Goten, you fought great out there. You have nothing to be disappointed about," said Gohan.

"But I lost. And I thought for sure that I was going to win."

"There are more important things than winning. Besides, you are only seven. You will have plenty more opportunities to win this tournament if you want."

"It's true," said Videl. "And you also are the youngest person ever to make it to this far in the finals. That is a pretty big accomplishment."

"Yea, don't worry about it Goten. You were awesome out there," said Trunks.

"It was a fun fight," said the now cheerful Goten.

"Congratulations honey, now for sure you are going to make it to the finals," said Krillen.

"Thanks," said 18.

"Promise me one thing though, that you will humiliate Hercule in the next round."

"Sure, it sounds like fun."

Vegeta's tension was put slightly at ease over Goten's loss. He realized he had overestimated the young saiyan and that his power difference from Trunk's was not that substantial. Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted however by a swift poke in the back. Vegeta turned to see Liev standing silently only a foot away from him.

"What do you want?" asked Vegeta coldly.

"It is time for our match."

Vegeta smiled at the last comment. "Eager for a beating I see. Well I can respect that."

Liev ignored Vegeta's condescending comment and walked briskly to the ring. Vegeta was about to follow him to the ring when he was stopped by Gohan.

"Vegeta, do not underestimate him."

"And why not, he poses no threat. Is he supposed to frighten me," said Vegeta pointing brazenly at Liev.

"Vegeta, trust me. I have the feeling he is a lot stronger than you give him credit for. I suggest that you do not underestimate him in your match."

"You worry about your match, and I will worry about mine." Vegeta bumped Gohan to the side as he walked up to the ring. Vegeta walked to the corner of the ring and looked patronizingly at Liev. Vegeta was going to try for the early knockout, not because of Gohan's urging, but because Vegeta did not care to make sport of Liev. Vegeta was already looking ahead eagerly to his next round match against Gohan. He wanted to make sure he had all his energy and focus in battle against Kakkarot's son. He did not want to waste any extra effort on what he considered to be a worthless opponent.

"Well it is time to get our next match underway, now that both fighters are ready and in the ring let's get it started. Fighters, ready, begin!"

Vegeta and Liev charged at each other simultaneously, colliding elbows in the center of the ring. Both fighters retreated quickly only to charge moments later in another stalemate collision of fists. Blow after blow was thrown by both fighters, only to be blocked with neither fighter gaining the initial advantage. The speed of the fighters could not be detected by the spectators but everyone could easily hear the fight. The sounds of the blows were nearly deafening for the audience.

"I can't believe it. That guy is going toe to toe with Vegeta," said Yamcha.

"Vegeta's only going easy on him. Once he tries, the guy won't stand a chance," said Bulma confidently.

"I don't think so Bulma. I have never known Vegeta to be one to take it easy on an opponent. He may mock his opponent but he never goes easy on them," said Yamcha.

Unhappy with the constraints of the ring, both fighters instinctively took the fight to the air as they continued to launch blow after blow.

"Not bad," said Vegeta as the two took a short break from their exchange. "You are stronger than I gave you credit for. It still won't be enough though. I am still only fighting at a fraction of my true strength."

"Tell me Vegeta, what happened to your tail?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Your tail, you do not have one. I thought that all saiyans were supposed to have tails."

Vegeta looked at Liev with a combination of shock and anger. "How do you know that I am a saiyan? Answer me!"

"Ah, so it is true, thank you for verifying my suspicions. This makes my job a whole lot easier."

"Your job, what are you talking about. Who the hell are you?"

"I cannot tell you at this moment who am I, but you will discover eventually. Everyone on this planet will find out eventually, said Liev in a cold but calm manner of tone."

As Liev spoke, Vegeta couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu. Something about this fighter reminded him of a previous battle. Vegeta's history in battle was too numerous however and the exact person Liev reminded him of could not come to mind.

"Well shall we finish this battle now or do you plan on buying more time to rest?"

"Fine, if you are so confident then, prepare yourself, for you are facing the prince of the saiyan race. Your chance for victory is nonexistent."

"Prince?"

Vegeta took the momentary lapse and attacked Liev head on, connecting with punch after punch to the abdomen. Liev was unable to defend himself from the attacks as Vegeta continued the onslaught. Finally, Vegeta finished with a round house kick to the side of the head sending Liev plummeting to the ground. Liev fell into the ring creating a large crater in the floor around his body.

"Yea Vegeta, kick his butt!" screamed Bulma from the stands.

"Well he put up a good fight surprisingly but I guess Vegeta was just too strong," said Krillen.

"My dad is awesome. I could barely keep track of him when he knocked that guy out," said Trunks proudly.

Gohan and Piccolo looked on carefully, not as quick to judge the match as the others.

"Well folks, it looks like the winner of this match is …"

Like a bolt of lighting, Liev flew up from the ground at lighting speed and nailed the unprepared Vegeta in the stomach, forcing the prince to keel over in pain. Liev followed that up with several knees to the stomach and in similar fashion to Vegeta finished the combination off with a roundhouse kick to the face. Vegeta was able to stop his body from falling out of bounds and quickly sped back up to Liev's position. Vegeta wiped the blood away from his mouth as he stared at Liev. The two waited in a stand off once more.

"You are pathetic. I expected more from a saiyan, the supposed warrior race."

"Laugh now before I rip your head from your body!"

Vegeta charged at Liev with a flurry of punches but Liev was able to dodge the attacks easily from side to side. Each of Vegeta's kicks was casually blocked by Liev's elbows as the pointless exchange continued. Vegeta's frustration grew with each failed hit forcing him to back off temporarily. Vegeta flew about twenty feet below and to the side of Liev's position where he started to gather his ki together. Liev looked at Vegeta, interested in the saiyan's intention with this sudden change of tactics. Vegeta, finally content with the amount of energy gathered, unleashed a series of energy balls at Liev. Each of the energy attacks hit dead on, creating a large smoke screen. Vegeta continued his attack, increasing the size of the smoke screen even more, until he nearly ran out of energy. After finishing, Vegeta descended to the ground waiting for a corpse to fall from the sky.

"Vegeta you idiot! You weren't supposed to kill the guy!" yelled an angered Piccolo.

"No way could that guy have survived that attack. What possessed Vegeta to attack the guy so recklessly? I just do not get it," said Krillen.

"Trunks, why did your dad kill that guy," asked Goten.

"I'm not sure. He must have made him really mad."

"He is not dead," said Gohan definitively.

"Are you kidding?" asked Piccolo. "There is no way he could have survived that attack. Even Cell would have been injured by that attack."

"Just wait and see."

The crowd and the announcer looked on in utter amazement. This match was unlike anything they had ever seen in person. The only thing they could relate it to was the Cell Games, but as they knew that was just light tricks. The crowd waited anxiously to see the disappearance of the smoke screen and what happened to the fighter in the middle of it. Bulma and the others looked on in amazement as well but for different reasons, a combination of surprise from the strength of the opponent and shock at Vegeta's actions, reminiscent of his time spent as a villain.

After the smoke cleared, Liev stood in his same position. His clothes were in shambles and his body was covered in numerous cuts and bruises, but there he stood nonetheless, seemingly unfazed from the attack. Only Gohan was not surprised from this development, although he could not sense Liev's power, he had an extrasensory feeling about the fighter. As Liev lowered himself to the ground, Vegeta looked at him in utter frustration. Not since Vegeta fought 18 those many years ago did he feel this kind of anger and embarrassment in a fight.

"That is it, I am tired of this!" Vegeta then turned and looked at Gohan in frustration. "I don't care what you think, I am going to turn super saiyan if you like it or not!"

Liev's perpetually blank stare for the first time turned to a rapt of emotion. Fear set in the fighter's eyes as he timidly backed away from Vegeta. Vegeta, noticing Liev's sudden drop in confidence, used this to his advantage. Vegeta started to laugh maniacally as he looked into the frightened eyes of Liev.

"Since you know so much about the saiyan race, you must also know about the legend of the super saiyan. Whatever chance you had in this fight is about to disappear. After I transform I will rip your limb from limb and wipe away that smirk forever."

"It is impossible," said the now stuttering Liev. "You cannot possibly be a super saiyan. It is impossible. There has not been one for over a thousand years."

"Well then this should be a special treat for you. But it is the kind of thing you only see once. After I turn super saiyan, I will be able to find out who you are and why you know so much about the saiyans."

Liev continued to back away in fear as Vegeta increased his power level. A huge wind started to generate around Vegeta, forcing everyone nearby to back away or else be flung into the air. Vegeta skipped the first stage of super saiyan and went straight into the ascended form. His bright yellow hair stood straight up in the air. Along with that, Vegeta experienced an increase in his muscle size and a substantial increase in his power level. Liev looked at the now ascended form of Vegeta, no longer scared but seemingly confused.

"It feels good to no longer have to hold back. It would be smart for you to run away, you have no chance to defeat an ascended super saiyan."

Liev continued to stare at Vegeta for another few seconds before a smile appeared on his face. Liev then started to laugh, low at first but then louder and louder until he was nearly on the ground in tears. He was no longer stoic but seemed to be acting like Tasids.

"What is so funny!?" demanded Vegeta.

"I must admit, you had me scared for a minute. I actually thought you might be a super saiyan."

"What are you talking about, I am a super saiyan. I am more than that; I am an ascended super saiyan!"

A sudden shock fell onto Gohan. His knees started to tremble as he experienced a sudden and terrible realization.

Piccolo and the others could not fathom what Liev had said in the ring. They dismissed it as nothing although Piccolo was somewhat skeptical to dismiss it as quickly as Trunks and Goten who thought the guy was just an idiot.

"Gohan, are you okay," said Goten. "You don't look to good."

Everyone turned their attention to Gohan, who was now sitting on his knees and running his hands through his hair.

Videl sat next to Gohan, trying to figure out what was going on with him.

"Gohan, what is going on? You look like you are having a panic attack?"

_How could he know that? How could he possibly know Vegeta is not a super saiyan? The only one that should know that is myself and the legendary super saiyan. Could Liev and Tasids be the reason why the legendary super saiyan wanted me to enter this tournament? What am I supposed to do now though? What does all of this mean?_

Vegeta stood in the ring, skeptical and angered by Liev's comment.

"What are you talking about? I am a super saiyan!"

"Although at your current level you are stronger than me, you are not a super saiyan. You claim to be the prince of your race yet you do not even know your most sacred legend. You are either a liar or a fool, or maybe a little of both."

"Enough of this, I will not be talked down to by some pathetic excuse for a fighter. I am the prince of all saiyans, I am a super saiyan, and I am about to tear you limb from limb. So prepare yourself!"

Vegeta charged at Liev full force knocking him to the ground with a power uppercut. Vegeta grabbed Liev, who was now lying on the ground, and threw him straight up into the air. He threw several energy balls at Liev, each of which made perfect contact. Vegeta charged after Liev and hit him with an uppercut to the back, causing Liev's body to arch over Vegeta's fist. Vegeta then callously grabbed on to Liev's leg and threw him down to the ground. Liev hit the same crater as before, expanding the size and depth of the hole. Vegeta casually floated down to the ground next to the crater. He walked into the crater in search of Liev's body. As if to make a point, once finding the body he grabbed onto Liev by the head and resurfaced so everyone could see. Holding him by the head he looked disparagingly at him before tossing him onto the grass and out of bounds.

The moment Vegeta transformed everyone in the audience and around the world realized who was competing in the tournament. Piccolo's few minutes in the ring did not jar anyone's memory but the combination of the energy attacks and the bright golden hair reminded everyone instantly of the Cell Games. People did not know whether they should be scared or not. Between the brutality and the reemergence of these popularized figures, the only familiar thing people could hold on to was Hercule's presence in the tournament. He was the hero of the world and he was the only thing keeping them from flooding out of the tournament in terror. As long as he was there, the fans felt safe.

After assessing the bloody body of Liev and checking to see that he was still alive, the announcer declared Vegeta the winner. Vegeta walked back to the waiting area but did not address anyone, including his son. Gohan still sat on the ground reassessing the events thus far.

_Now that Vegeta has turned super saiyan there is no use in hiding my identity. It does not matter if people know I am the boy from the Cell Games, there is no going back from this point. I will fight Tasids and defeat him. Until this tournament is over, there is no point in guessing what will happen._

Reassured of his decision, Gohan walked to the ring in silence. Waiting on the opposite corner was the always sinister Tasids, eagerly awaiting the upcoming battle.

/

Thank you for the numerous reviews of my last chapter, keep them up. A couple notes, Tasids and Liev are meant to be anagrams (is that the right word?) of sadist and evil. Not that clever but whatever. I also want to emphasize that although not in the story yet, Goku will be in my story eventually. I mean, how could he not be.


	18. The Taste of Revenge

Dragonball Z

**Dragonball Z**

**Gohan: Protector of Earth**

Chapter 17:

It may have seemed like a long time to the fans. Four matches and a plethora of action had occurred since that time, but Gohan was not one to forget. The last time Tasids stood in the ring Gohan was on the edge of the walkway, loosing control of his power and his emotions. The only thought that was going through his head was saving Videl, and making Tasids pay for his transgression. Gohan was the first born son of Goku and was similar to him in many ways, but there were still differences between the two. Goku had an ability to forgive evil that no person in the universe could match. Gohan was not as forgiving in that regard. Whether that made him better or worse than his father remained to be seen. All that could be said was Goku would handle the situation differently from what Gohan was planning to do. In Gohan's mind, some people simply could not be forgiven.

Tasids stood in the ring confidently, the same way he stood when he was facing off against Videl. His posture was relaxed and his sadistic smile was still etched on his face, as if it were a permanent feature. The tension between the two fighters could be felt throughout the entire arena. Personally intrigued by the matchup, the tournament announcer was anxious to get the match underway. With knowledge of Gohan's heritange, the announcer was anxious to see him punish Tasids and gain retribution for Videl's plight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the last match of the quarterfinal round and boy is it a good one. Both fighters had dominating performances in their first round matches meaning this one should be fun to watch. So fighters, on my word, begin!"

Both fighters stood in a standoff, measuring up their opponent and in the process building the tension in the arena.

"Aren't you going to power up like your friend, or do I have to beat you to a bloody pulp first?"

"I don't need to power up to defeat you. You are nothing more than a bully, who preys on the weak. I will not give you the satisfaction of seeing my full power. I will beat you as I am now."

"Pity I guess, the same thing will happen to you as happened to your pretty little friend. She sure was a feisty one. I could smell the blood dripping down her face as I punched her continually in the stomach." Tasids then made a swirling motion with his tongue to emphasize his taste for blood.

"Stop it!" screamed Gohan perturbed by Tasids' gesture.

Not wanting to relieve the details of Videl's match, Gohan ended their pre-match conversation and charged head on towards Tasids. Tasids was able to get his arms up to block the strike, but the force of the attack pushed him back several feet towards the grass. Gohan flew high into the air, baiting Tasids to charge after him. Tasids decided to stay on the ground and started to gather up energy. One after another, Tasids threw energy attacks at Gohan, a la Vegeta, each of which was swatted away with just one hand. After the last energy ball was swatted away by Gohan, Tasids flew straight below Gohan's position and curved around trying to attack Gohan from behind. Gohan turned around in time and blocked Tasids series of punches. In an attempt to counter, Gohan aimed a kick at Tasids side, which Tasids was able to block with his elbow. The exchange of punches and kicks continued on for a while, with no fighter taking a clear advantage over their opponent. The exchange ended after Gohan released a close range energy attack, stunning Tasids, and giving him time to retreat to the ground and regroup. Although they seemed to be evenly matched, Tasids was showing no sign of tiring, which Gohan knew did not bode well if the match continued for an extended period of time.

"I can't tell who is winning," said Goten.

"It is a draw up to this point, but unless Gohan transforms into a super saiyan he will lose the match," said Piccolo sternly.

"I don't know why he hasn't done it already. He is tiring out more than that imbecile he is fighting," said Vegeta smugly. "If I had to transform, what makes him think he won't have to as well."

Tasids descended to the ground and walked slowly over to Gohan.

"Tell me, are you going to continue fighting in this form. If so, why don't we just do away with the formalities and allow me to beat you to a bloody pulp right here and now. It will make the match more entertaining for that girlfriend of yours." Without turning around, Tasids pointed his finger directly at Videl, as if he had an extra eye in the back of his head. Videl was shaken by Tasids' gesture but did not waver in her attentiveness of the match.

"I don't need to transform. I can beat you as I am now."

"Isn't that what your friend said as well? He gave in eventually and so will you. I will even help you out, give you some motivation. In a few moments I will fight you at full strength, and I will beat you to a bloody pulp. After I beat you to within an inch of your life I will lie you on the floor and make sure your eyes are open wide. I want you to see as I walk over to her and finish what I started." Tasids took a deep breath before continuing his speech. "I am still hungry for blood and only hers will satisfy my thirst."

Gohan could not stand to hear another word uttered from Tasids' mouth. Gohan flew at Tasids at full speed and with full force. Tasids ducked low to the ground and brought his arm straight up into Gohan's midsection. The young saiyan fell swiftly to the ground, in pain from the crippling blow. Tasids ignored Gohan for a second and turned his attention to Videl. He started to laugh as the young crime fighter looked on. Her eyes were fixed on Gohan, who lay on the ground.

"Don't worry, you will be next," maniacally declared Tasids looking at Videl. "I can't wait to feel the chill from your limp body."

With those words a gleam of light went through Gohan's eyes. His anger over took him as he jumped to his feet causing Tasids to face him once more. Gohan's pupils disappeared as his hair stood on end and his power level increased dramatically. A huge wind gathered around the fighter, easily trumping the one caused by Vegeta. Gohan's hair quickly changed to a shade of yellow and once again to a shade of gold, signifying the second transformation. The notorious single lock of hair hung down his forehead, reminiscent of the Cell Games. This transformation eliminated any doubts in people's minds over whom this teenager standing in the ring really was. Gohan did not even have this thought in his mind however. His only concern was destroying Tasids, inflicting onto him what he had done to Videl.

There was a striking difference about Gohan's appearance that was easily perceived by the z-fighters: his eyes. They were the same color as usual but there was a menacing difference from how they usually appeared. His pupils were minute, making it appear from far away that his eyes were completely white. There was something unsettling about it. Tasids backed away from Gohan, unable to stand close to the intense power radiating off of him.

"Gohan, you are amazing," whispered Videl, awestruck by Gohan's transformation. The others perceived this development differently from her however. She looked on completely amorous of Gohan while the others looked on with a sense of worry.

"His power level, it is unbelievable. He is so much stronger than he was when he fought Cell," said Krillen stuttering through his words.

"Wow Goten, your brother's power level is incredible," commented Trunks.

"Yea, big brother is amazing. He is the strongest person in the whole universe. That guy doesn't stand a chance. Gohan's going to make him pay for hurting Videl."

Vegeta started to sweat slightly as he stared out at Gohan. Piccolo was reacting in similar fashion to Gohan's transformation, sweating more now than when he faced off against the supreme kai.

"How is he so much stronger than me? We are both ascended super saiyans but his power level dwarfs mine. How is he able to do it!? Has he reached another level that I am not familiar with? How can he be so much stronger than me!" yelled Vegeta in his mind, clenching his fists and sweating profusely. His mind spun as he tried to figure out yet another enigma relating to saiyan power.

Piccolo was the only one to notice Gohan's eyes right away. The others were awestruck first and foremost by Gohan's power while Piccolo concentrated his attention onto Gohan's eyes, unsure of what other changes went along with this.

Gohan walked slowly towards Tasids, one short step at a time. Tasids, nearing the edge of the ring, jumped to his feet and prepared for an attack. Gohan continued to advance slowly, intending to strike fear in his opponent. Deciding to test out Gohan's new power, Tasids charged straight at Gohan and punched him square in the mouth at full force. Gohan's head did not budge from its position while Tasids was forced to draw back his now swollen fist.

"Not so confident now are you. What happened to all of those funny jokes you were making just a few minutes ago," said Gohan sarcastically. He spoke calmly and in a lower pitch of voice. This change, while menacing, made Gohan sound many years older than he actually was.

Tasids looked at Gohan angrily and charged once more. He launched a massive assault on Gohan, landing every punch and kick he attempted. Gohan did not even try to move out of the way, instead opting to absorb the force of the blows. Tasids retreated back a few inches and gathered up the remaining amount of his energy. He then assumed a semi - crouched position and placed his hands behind him and to his right side. With all his strength, Tasids unleashed a kamehameha like wave at Gohan, who was standing only a few feet away and did not attempt to interrupt his opponent's preparations. At the last second before the beam made contact, Gohan flipped his wrist casually at the blast, redirecting it straight up into the air. Eventually the blast exploded in the sky, changing the color of the sky to a shade of bright red. Gohan looked at Tasids, who was now on his knees gasping for air. He had put everything he had into that blast. Now weakened, he was at the mercy of Gohan. Gohan walked up to Tasids, who was forced to stare up at the now looming figure above him. Slowly, Gohan reached down and grabbed Tasids by the neck. He lifted him off the ground and held him in the air. Gohan's grip around his neck started to tighten, forcing him to gasp for breath.

The crowd looked on in shock at Gohan.

As Tasid's face started to change colors from lack of air, he started to laugh. Every second that he went without air, the loudness of his laugh increased until it was audible to everyone in the stands.

"What is so funny?" asked Gohan coldly.

"It is nice, isn't it? It is nice to have complete control over your opponent, feeling the pain radiating off of them. Knowing that you are superior to them and at your slightest whim you could end their pathetic life."

Gohan continued to stare at Tasids with disgust until his attention was diverted by a voice not too far away. Gohan looked over to Videl, who was trying to get his attention.

"Gohan, you have to stop this. You are better than him, don't stoop to his level. Just end the match."

Gohan looked at Videl and back to Tasids once more. Suddenly, Gohan realized looking at Tasids was like looking into a mirror, a mirror reflecting his worst attribute. Gohan was doing the same thing to Tasids that Tasids had done to Videl. Gohan had let his emotions get the better of him; it was like the Cell Games all over again. Gohan released his hold on Tasids and threw him against the wall. With Tasids landing clear out of bounds, the match was over. Gohan reverted back to his base form with his hair turning back to black and his pupils appearing normal once more. Gohan walked over to Videl who was standing near the edge of the ring.

"I am sorry Videl. I am sorry you had to see me like that."

"Gohan, it is fine," said Videl placing her hand on Gohan's cheek and reverting his gaze back to her. "You showed him mercy; you were the better man in that ring."

"Hearing him talk about you like that, it made me lose control. I just couldn't take it anymore. The thought of you at his mercy once again made me lose control."

Videl placed her left hand on Gohan's other cheek and stared into his eyes. She moved her head in and pressed her lips up against Gohan's. This was no dream, no vision, no illusion. Gohan could tell the second Videl made her move. Gohan reciprocated the kiss fully, not aware or bothered at all by the fact that the whole arena was captivated by the moment. Even Vegeta was happy for Gohan, happy to see that he had found his mate. For the moment it even made Vegeta forget about Gohan's incredible power. The feeling Gohan received from the kiss was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Gohan had felt the pain of fighting and the loss of life starting from his childhood, but rarely did he feel pleasure. It was the first kiss for both Gohan and Videl, and it was on the grandest of stages. After what seemed like an eternity to the young couple, Videl finally released her pose and drew back. She walked back to the waiting area, hand in hand with Gohan, who even now had to admit the two were more than just friends.

Chichi looked on, teary eyed from the moment. Her friends shared in her moment of joy and congratulated her for Gohan and Videl. The events of the tournament had confused her and the others but this was something they could all understand. Chichi was now eager for the prize money but for another reason entirely: a wedding grand enough for her son and future daughter – in – law.

As the young couple walked off, the announcer, teary eyed from the moment, returned to the center of the ring.

"You know folks this tournament is more than just a display of martial arts. We have not even started the semi final rounds and all ready we have seen more than just fighting. We have seen pain, we have seen anger, we have seen mercy, and best of all we have seen young love. There are certain moments that just transcend the sport itself, and I have to say that this is one of those moments. I think it is fitting that we are taking a twenty minute break until the start of the next round."

The announcer walked off and passed by an angry Tasids, who was still sitting on the outside of the ring seething from his loss. Liev walked over to Tasids and tried to gain the attention of his companion.

"What are you doing, stand up!"

"I can't believe I lost like that. Either I or he should be dead. This is not how a fight should end. He… he showed me mercy!"

"We came here to do more than win a stupid tournament. We have a mission to accomplish so I suggest you stop sulking and get up. We are to leave and sit in the corner of the bleachers, blending in with the humans. From there, we can enact the plan."

"Well it looks like I still have one thing to enjoy today," laughed Tasids. "I will have my retribution kid; that I guarantee."

Tasids and Liev walked quickly out of the arena, out of sight, and for the moment out the minds of everyone.

"Great match out there Gohan. You really have improved a lot over the years," said Krillen.

"Thanks. I haven't improved as much as I had hoped though. I still needed to transform to defeat him."

"That does bring up a good point. How can anyone on this planet be that powerful?" said Krillen. "He was strong enough to force you to transform to beat him."

"Who says they are from this planet," said 18. "No human possesses that kind of strength. Just like those two funny looking guys who came up to us earlier, they are all from other planets."

"Then what are they doing here?" asked Krillen.

"Who cares?" said Trunks. "Between my dad and Gohan, those two guys never stood a chance. We have nothing to worry about from those two losers."

"Yea, and I bet if we transformed we could beat them too Trunks."

"You're probably right Goten. We could have taken those guys out too," said Trunks confidently.

"I don't think so," said the usually silent 18. "Their power levels were close to that of Cell's in his perfect form. Even Goku would have had difficulty defeating them."

"Gohan is that true?" asked Goten.

"Dad might not have been as strong as them. But he would have won if they fought, without a doubt."

The group continued to talk, brainstorming the events that had occurred thus far. Elsewhere Hercule had returned from his conversation with Shin and Kibito and was now waiting on the edge of the ring, reclining against the brick wall. What he had been told in their conversation stunned him more than anything he had ever heard. At first he was skeptical when Shin claimed to be the supreme kai, or as he explained the god of all the other gods and overseer of the universe. To prove his point, Shin transported Hercule back and forth from planets and gave a few other demonstrations that were beyond anything Hercule had ever seen in his life. That was only the beginning of the news however. Shin had explained the entirety of the situation, and the entirety of his plan, to the unknowing Hercule. He did this even before he informed the z-fighters of the situation. Shin had a masterfully thought out plan, and at the center of it was the world champion Hercule.

One might be wondering now what the crowd reaction to Gohan's last fight was. When Gohan transformed into a super saiyan, everyone was able to figure out almost instantly that he was the child who fought Cell those many years ago. The audience did not have time to focus on this point however in light of the matches ending and the kiss so eloquently described earlier. As the brackets were now lined up, the finals would likely feature Hercule and the boy who fought Cell. The audience in the stands and the people watching from around the world were now eagerly awaiting this matchup. In the eyes of many, this would finally settle the dispute once and for all over who really was Earth's hero. The world would finally know, with one hundred percent certainty, who killed Cell.

Hercule sat in complete silence, through the introductions and the cheering of the crowd, until right before the match was about to start. Hercule rose from his position and took two steps to the corner of the ring. On the other side, looking back at him was a young blonde haired woman. 18 figured that Hercule was oblivious to how outmatched he was and planned on ending the match quickly. 18 was already looking ahead to the finals and the prize money she would use for her family. Hercule however, now knew who or what she was and was ready for the match. He was ready to begin the plan constructed by the Supreme Kai. He had to do it, for the millions of people he lied to and more importantly, for his beloved daughter.

IMPORTANT NOTE:

There are a few things I wanted to mention at this point in my story. The story started off slow and I would like to think the writing has gotten better as the story has progressed. I have thought of redoing the first few chapters but have decided against it at the moment. I guess it is a reward for the people that read up to this point and through some "boring" chapters. The story has not even really started yet, it has all been leading up to the end of the tournament. After the tournament ends, the story will be completely my own with no similarities at all to the Buu saga. THERE WILL BE NO BUU. A few things I wanted to mention about my story and how it differs from the show. Gohan is different, partly because of his vision after the Cell Games and partly because the teenage Gohan from the show was very lame. He is more serious and more cynical, as anyone would be after having his life experiences. Most of the other characters are the same, except Vegeta who is basically the same but has more respect for Gohan than he had on the show. This will develop more later but he respects Gohan for his training and his interest in being a saiyan. I have left that for a while but will return to it. If there are any questions about my story, please ask and please continue to review. Thank you everyone for reading this far into my story.


	19. The Heroe's Sacrifice

Dragonball Z

**Dragonball Z**

**Gohan: Protector of Earth**

Chapter 18:

Hercule was the World Champion of the Martial Arts world, notorious for his boisterous and often times egotistical demeanor. He was known for his wild hand gestures in an effort to excite the crowd in every match. Hercule had started his career based on achievement but maintained it through his personality. From cereal bars to automobile dealerships, Hercule was the most well known face in the world, easily trumping world leaders and famous actors alike. That well known and well liked Hercule was nowhere to be seen however. Instead, standing in the middle of his ring, was a reticent martial artist, strategizing for his next match. Hercule stood poised and ready, with his full attention focused onto 18. Even 18 was surprised by Hercule's attitude. She expected him to act flamboyantly towards the crowd and perhaps even to insult her. Her surprise did not affect her confidence however as she fully intended on defeating Hercule with ease.

As the announcer prepared the crowd for the start of the match, Hercule assumed his fighting stance, readying his fists near his chest and standing one leg slightly in front of the other. The moment the announcer declared the start of the match, 18 charged quickly at Hercule, faster than his eyes could see. He did not waver however, but remained completely still and calm. When 18 was within a foot of reaching Hercule, her body completely froze. Hercule instantly responded with a jab to 18's abdomen, followed by an elbow to her back. These blows did not affect 18 at all but the attacks did move the position of her body. To the crowd and to the world, it seemed that Hercule had delivered a powerful blow to his opponent. His attack was quick enough that nobody even noticed 18 had completely stopped in the air. .Hercule retreated back a couple steps as 18 lay on the ground motionless. She was frozen, not from pain but from some other inexplicable force.

Gohan and the others looked on in bewilderment. Krillen was yelling for his wife to get up, while everyone else watched intently. They knew 18 was not hurt but were confused as to why she could not move.

Free to move once more, 18 hopped to her feet and turned around to see Hercule facing her, silent, and once again prepared in his fighting stance. Not taking any time to rest, 18 charged at Hercule once more. Once again her body was paralyzed within a few inches of Hercule with her left leg extended in the air aimed at Hercule's face. Hercule lowered his head a split second later and performed an uppercut on 18, causing her to fly into the air and fall to the ground. Hercule then jumped high into the air and landed feet first on 18's stomach. He stepped off of her and gave an unenthusiastic wave to the crowd signifying his advantage in the match.

"How is my dad winning, this doesn't make any sense."

"This is strange. Something weird is going on here." said Gohan.

The crowd was going wild at this time, impressed by Hercules moves and anxious to see him make it to the finals. Chichi and the others sat in shock in the stands. They could not understand why 18 was letting Hercule win. This was the most obvious explanation as to how Hercule could possibly be winning the match, since he could not compare to 18 in strength.

Hercule, deciding it was time to end the match, grabbed 18 by the legs and tossed her towards the outside of the ring. 18 tried her hardest to move her body in order to avoid falling out of bounds, but there was nothing she could do. She watched herself fall slowly out of bounds, confused as to what was happening to her. The second her feet touched the ground, she had complete control over her body once more, but it was too late. The announcer claimed victory for Hercule and all 18 could do now was walk towards the others hopeful they had an explanation for what had just happened. She decided otherwise however. As soon as Hercule walked out of the ring, 18 furiously ran towards him, appearing as if she wanted to fight him right there. Before she could reach Hercule however, Shin stepped in front of her, blocking her path to the champion.

"Out of my way tiny man," said 18 as she made a motion to push Shin out of her path. Before her hand could reach Shin, however, her body paralyzed once more. 18 looked at Shin furiously realizing it was he who had frozen her in the match.

"How are you able to freeze me? And why are you doing it!"

"Relax, all will be explained soon. Let's walk calmly back to where your friends are and we can have a nice civil conversation. And if you make another move towards me I will be forced to paralyze your body once again."

18 grunted as she walked back towards the others, followed by Shin and Kibito. Gohan and the others had seen what had transpired and knew it was Shin who had won the last match for Hercule. They waited eagerly to hear his explanation for what had occurred. 18 walked over to the side of Krillen as everyone stared intently at Shin and Kibito.

"I would like to speak to Gohan and Vegeta in private if I may," said Shin.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of all of us," said Krillen emphatically.

"Krillen, be quiet!" yelled Piccolo.

Krillen turned to Piccolo in surprise. "What's wrong with you?"

"It is quite alright Piccolo. Sooner or later I had to reveal my identity." Shin then turned to face everyone and nonchalantly announced who he was. "You are all probably wondering who I am and how I have the power to freeze someone. Well it is simple really. I am the Supreme Kai."

Aside from Piccolo, everyone looked at Shin and Kibito confused for a few seconds before breaking into laughter. Even Vegeta was chuckling at the ludicrous claim by Shin.

"Shut up you imbeciles. How dare you laugh at the Supreme Kai! Show some respect," yelled a furious Kibito.

"Wait are you being serious, are you actually the Supreme Kai?" questioned Gohan.

"Yes," replied Shin tersely.

"What do you think Piccolo?" asked Krillen.

"He is who he says he is. I have known for a while now."

"So that is why you forfeited your match," said Gohan.

"Yes, I had suspicions before the match and he verified them after. But what I don't know is why he is here and why he helped Hercule win the last match."

"All will be explained soon enough but right now I would like to speak with Vegeta and Gohan privately," said Shin.

"No. Whatever you can say to Gohan you can say in front of all of us," said Videl.

"We should go," said Piccolo, ignoring Videl while leading the others towards the stands.

"It's okay Videl, I will see you after the match," said Gohan reassuringly.

After a few seconds of deliberation Videl decided to comply with Shin's request. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Thank you," said Gohan before Videl walked off along with the others.

"This is lame," muttered Trunks to Goten. "The king of the gods comes to our planet and we don't even get to hear what is going on."

"It must be important. I wonder if there is an evil monster that he needs help destroying."

"Well if there is some monster I am going to fight it too. We're both saiyan, we should get to fight alongside dad and Gohan."

"That would be so cool. We would totally beat that monster."

After a few moments, only Gohan and Vegeta remained along with Shin and Kibito.

"How funny," said Vegeta. "The Supreme Kai needs our help, am I right. Why else would you come to this out of the way little planet?"

"I will explain why I am here soon but right now there is a more important task at hand. Your match has been delayed for a few minutes so that I could talk with the two of you," said Shin.

"What about?" asked Gohan.

"You two cannot fight your match. One of you must forfeit now."

"Forfeit! A saiyan does not forfeit before a battle. We will fight whether you like it or not."

Kibito stepped forward to respond to Vegeta's brash behavior but Shin put his arm out to stop his servant.

"I know the saiyans are notorious for their love of battle but this is not the time."

"And why exactly is that? You have a lot of orders but you are not giving a lot of answers. I don't care if you are the Supreme Kai, either explain yourself or get out of my way," said Vegeta.

"There is one simple reason why one of you must forfeit. If you two fight, no doubt you will both be severely weakened after the match since you are both very evenly matched. Liev and Tasids are in perfect condition now and if they see the two of you in a weakened state there is no telling what they will do."

"So you must know who they are," said Gohan.

"Yes, we know very well."

"Well who are they then?" demanded an irritated Vegeta.

"Suffice it to say they are not from this planet and they are not here with peaceful intentions."

"Great. Well I have news for you, I am not forfeiting and neither is Gohan. I will beat Gohan and then I will track down those two rejects and beat them both to a bloody pulp. I am the prince of all saiyans and I will not forfeit. I will not be intimidated by anyone!"

"Do you really wish to fight Gohan or is there someone else you would rather fight?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I will make you a deal. If you forfeit the match then I will promise you a battle with the one person you wish to fight above all others."

"Kakkarot!"

"Precisely."

"How can you do that? He is dead."

"I am the Supreme Kai. I will allow the two of you to battle in the otherworld. After you die, I will transport you to where Goku is currently training. I will allow you that one fight, in order to regain your battered saiyan pride. I will allow you revenge for all of your humiliating defeats."

Vegeta looked at the floor ardently mulling over his options. He was angered by the Supreme Kai's words but more so intrigued by his offer.

"You guarantee that I will be able to fight Kakkarot in the otherworld."

"On the word of the Supreme Kai you have my promise."

"Fine, I will forfeit then. But if you don't deliver your promise, there will be hell to pay. I will tear the otherworld apart if you back out on your promise."

"I would expect nothing less."

Vegeta then walked up to the announcer and announced his forfeit. He then walked to the stands while ignoring the booing from the crowd, who were angered over yet another forfeit. Gohan was left alone now in the waiting area with Shin and Kibito.

"Now that you are in the finals there is something you must know," said Shin.

"Let me guess, you want me to lose to Hercule."

"Yes, how did you know?" asked a surprised Shin.

"Why else would you have allowed him to win against 18? I still don't know why you want him to win or how this relates to Liev and Tasids."

"It is not important who they are but rather why they are here."

"Well why are they here?"

"They are here on strict orders. Their orders are to publically execute the winner of this tournament here today."

"What! Don't tell me you want Hercule to win so that he will be the one executed!"

"That is precisely right."

Gohan stared vexingly at Shin. "But why, why do you want Hercule to be executed?"

"I have nothing against the man. His role in this plan is bigger than himself."

"I am stronger than Tasids and Vegeta proved that he was stronger than Liev, there is no reason we cannot fight them outside of this tournament. We can fight them right now and forego this stupid tournament. No innocent people have to die!"

"It is not that simple. It is imperative that Liev and Tasids succeed in their mission."

"There has to be another way. You are the Supreme Kai, can't you think of a better plan than this?"

"Gohan, you have no idea what is going on in the universe now. The fate of the universe will be dictated by this day. I know this sounds farfetched but you have to believe me."

Gohan could not believe what he was hearing. All his life he fought to protect the weak and now he was being asked to watch another human being die, without exerting any effort in defense. Gohan was upset when he first learned of what Hercule had done; how he had taken credit for Gohan's heroics and how he had slandered the name of his family and friends. That animosity had passed though. Despite what he had done, Gohan knew the man did not deserve to die. No man deserved to die the way The Supreme Kai intended.

"Gohan, if you do not allow Hercule to be executed than millions of people may die, and not just on this planet."

"Does he know?" asked a now deflated Gohan.

"Yes, he knows everything that is happening and he is resigned to his fate. We gave him the choice to back out but he wanted to be the one. He said it was the only way to make up for all he had done these past few years."

"Videl, how will she react to this?" thought Gohan.

Kibito now stepped forward to address Gohan. "You will fight Hercule at his level of fighting ability and you will make it appear as if the two of you are evenly matched. After sufficient time, you will allow him to defeat you. We will make sure nobody interferes and that Liev and Tasids have a clear path to the ring. Once you begin your match, we will tell the others exactly what we have told you so they will not be surprised."

"Before I agree to do this," said Gohan emotionally with his fists clenched at his side and sweat dripping down his forehead, "Look me in the eyes and tell me there is no other way. Tell me the only way I can save the planet is by watching this one man die."

"I am sorry, but there is no other way," said Shin. "I wish we could explain the entire situation now but there simply is not time. After the tournament you will understand completely."

Gohan walked towards the ring, content to end their conversation there. Hercule was waiting solemnly in the ring, staring at Gohan as he entered. The fans were going crazy with applause as both fighters stood on opposite ends. Even Chichi and the others were standing on their seats waving to Gohan and cheering for him. Gohan ignored all the applause and turned to look at Hercule. Gohan had looked death in the face many times but those experiences did not prepare him for this moment. He was looking a dead man in the eyes, only moments from now he would have to stand in the ring and watch this man die. Gohan reflected on his father who championed for the weak. Gohan was far more intelligent than his father yet he lacked his wisdom. Gohan knew his father would not accept this, even if it came from the Supreme Kai.

The fans stood on the edge of the seats, eager to watch the man who beat Cell versus the boy who fought Cell. The two least excited people in the whole city were the two standing in the middle of the ring. They were the two who would participate in a match that would live in infamy. A match that would lead to what Gohan could only assume to be another period of fighting and tragedy. This is what happened when the life of a saiyan mixed with the emotions of a human, a continual struggle of right versus wrong.

The announcer, after a minute of hyping the match, rang the bell and began the finals. Hercule looked at Gohan and gave him a slight nod of the head, signifying his understanding. Gohan could not move to fight but continued to look on in anger. To most it appeared that Gohan was inimical to the champ. His anger lied elsewhere though.

Hercule could sense the internal struggle inside of Gohan and decided to make it easier on the boy, by making the first move. Hercule charged at Gohan and jumped high into the air, over and behind him. Hercule then aimed a kick at the back of Gohan's knee causing it to buckle and Gohan to fall to one knee. The kick did not affect Gohan in the slightest but Gohan acted as if it did. Hercule followed this up with a kick to the back that caused Gohan to tumble across the ring.

Gohan crouched on one knee, staring into the crowd and towards his family. They all looked back in surprise, unaware of the situation and surprised by Gohan's unwillingness to fight. Hercule charged once more at Gohan and kicked him in the back of the head trying to force him out of bounds. Gohan flew a few inches towards the edge of the ring but stopped right before falling out. He continued to crouch on one knee, trying to reconcile the situation.

"He does not seem to want to lose," said Kibito.

"I have faith that he will do what is right."

"And if he doesn't?

"Then I will do what is right for him."

Gohan slowly got to his feet and turned around to face Hercule. The noise from the crowd was deafening to all that did not stand in the ring. Hercule crouched once more and charged full speed at Gohan aiming a kick at his head. Gohan ducked the kick by inches and tried to counter with a punch that was easily blocked to the side. An exchange of punches and kicks continued between the two fighters with neither gaining any obvious advantage.

"What are you doing?" asked Hercule.

"I can't let you win," said Gohan as he ducked a punch from Hercule.

"This can't last forever. Eventually you will have to let me win."

"No!" screamed Gohan as he jumped twenty feet in the air and landed on the far side of the arena. He then charged at Hercule faster than the human eye could see. Shin noticed this change in tactics and was quick to freeze Gohan before he could reach Hercule. Hercule turned around and kicked the frozen Gohan in the stomach and then elbowed him in the neck.

"It looks like it ends here kid," said Hercule as he picked up Gohan and threw him to the edge of the ring.

It was like slow motion as Gohan inched towards the edge of the ring, feeling helpless as 18 had felt not long ago.

_It will not end this way. I cannot lose this match and let him die!"_

Gohan's hair flickered to Gold as he powered up as much as he could. He could feel himself regain control of his body from under Shin's control. His head was one inch from the ground at the time he was able to regain complete control. He floated above the ground, horizontally, in his super saiyan form before levitating back to the ring. The crowd cheered in applause anxious to see how this new development would affect the outcome of the match.

Shocked by this development, Kibito turned to see his master's reaction. Shin seemed pleased to see Gohan break out of his hold, despite this contradicting his plan. Piccolo and Vegeta were standing next to Shin, intently watching the match. They had been informed moments earlier about the developments and were now waiting to see if Gohan would comply with the supreme Kai's orders. Everyone had been informed about the plans except for Videl. Shin decided it was better that she did not know, she would only get in the way of his plans.

Gohan walked towards Hercule, his super saiyan aura forcing the world champion to retreat towards the edge of the ring.

"What are you doing? Why won't you just lose?" asked Hercule.

"I cannot let you die. I refuse to allow anyone innocent to die."

"Innocent, you think I am innocent? I took credit for your defeat of Cell. All I have done is embarrass you and your friends, and embarrass myself. My daughter can't even stand to be around me!" Hercule threw down his fist violently and charged at Gohan. Gohan dodged Hercule's punches with ease.

"I need to do this. If my dying is enough to make up for all my mistakes, then I gladly accept it."

"How can you say that? Do you think it is best for Videl for her to watch you die, her father?"

Hercule continued to punch wildly at Gohan as the saiyan continued to dodge with ease. "The best thing I can do for Videl is to make sure she is safe and happy. I have to die to help this planet and I have to die to help my daughter. I have already made up my mind. Who are you to say what I should do with my own life."

Gohan froze after Hercule's last statement. He was right. Gohan had no right to control Hercule's life. He was no better than Shin who devised this plot or Liev and Tasids who intended to execute it.

"What about Videl? She will be crushed."

"I am not immortal, I was not meant to live forever. At least I can die for a greater cause. I am sure one day she will come to understand that." Hercule's tone lightened up as he continued to address Gohan. "I can see how deeply Videl cares for you. Promise me you will take care of her after I am gone. Promise me you will keep her safe."

"I promise you. I will never let anything bad happen to Videl," Gohan said resolutely.

"Thank you."

Hercule smiled as he prepared to end the match. Gohan charged at him from ten feet off and aimed a slow punch at Hercule's face. Hercule countered by doing a back flip and in the process kicking Gohan in the chin. Once he landed on his feet Hercule focused all his might into his Dynamite punch and landed it perfectly into Gohan's abdomen. Gohan flew all the way to the edge of the ring and hit the stone wall before falling to the ground.

The match was over. Gohan was lying on the grass. Hercule was standing in the center of the ring. The crowd was celebrating wildly; people were standing on their seats and screaming at the top of their lungs, rejoicing in their hero's victory. A similar scene was taking place across the world, as doubts were finally erased over who truly defeated Cell. The boy who fought Cell was real, but the person who defeated Cell was the World Champion, or so now everyone took to be a fact. As the crowd cheered and the announcer gave a resounding speech in celebration, Hercule just stood solemnly in the center of the ring. Despite the intensity of the screaming, it was as if Hercule was standing in the middle of a forest, completely quiet and serene. Hercule kept his hands at his sides and stared out towards the crowd, scanning for his daughter. He did not win the tournament because he was the strongest. He did not win because he was the most intelligent. He won because of his resolve. He won the tournament for his daughter. He would accept his prize on behalf of the entire planet.

Tasids and Liev landed behind Hercule in the ring. He could not sense power levels, but Hercule knew they were there. He continued to stand still as the two monsters walked slowly towards him. Liev drew out a small silver blade from his pocket and held it high above his head, showing it for the whole world to see. The cheering from the crowd now turned to screams of horror as everyone desperately tried to alert Hercule of the situation, but to no avail. Gohan stood at the corner of the ring and painfully watched the events to come. Liev grabbed the left side of Hercule's neck and using his right hand jammed his blade straight down, severing the veins. Blood started to spurt in all directions as Hercule lost his balance and fell to the ground. A puddle of blood started to form around his head as he lay there unconscious. Tournament officials and security were kept out of the ring by the Supreme Kai's body control power. Videl fervently flew to the ring but was cut off by Gohan.

"Out of my way! I need to help him!" screamed Videl at the top of her lungs.

Gohan grabbed on to her shoulders and kept her from entering the ring. He did not say a word. He kept his gaze away from her face. He knew he could not hold her back if he saw the look of pain on her face. Videl was crying profusely as she struggled to get to the ring. She kicked and punched Gohan with all her might but it did nothing. He continued to stand there, holding her back, in essence preventing her father any chance to salvage his life. It was too late though. The world looked on as their champion, their savior, their inspiration, lay in the center of the ring, lifeless.

/

NOTE: I combined the last two chapters into one. This is the end of the World Martial Arts Arc, I hope you have enjoyed it. Now the real story will begin.


	20. Aftermath

**Dragonball Z**

**Gohan: Protector of Earth**

Chapter 19:

"How could you? How could you?"

Those were the only words Videl could mutter as she looked at Gohan. The man she thought she loved was now the one whom she hated most. His head was turned away from hers though. He seemed like a robot, completely emotionless as he continued to hold onto her. Videl stopped struggling against Gohan; there was no need at this point. Her father was dead. There was nothing she could do.

In the middle of ring, over the body of the once mighty champion, stood the sadistic duo. They did not win the tournament, although the looks on their face would make the wisest observer believe otherwise. They had defeated the world champion; his dead body lying in the center of the ring was their proof. Liev reached down and grabbed the head of Hercule, hoisting his body in the air for the whole world to see. Blood continued to drip down the champ's head as his body hung limply from the assassin's hand.

"Do you see!" screamed Liev for the whole world to hear. "Do you see what has become of your champion, of your pathetic hero? Is this truly the best your planet can offer? Soon you will all succumb to the same illness that afflicted your champion. It is the disease that all humans posses. It is called weakness."

The z-fighters were boiling with rage at this point. Despite being outmatched, Krillen and Yamcha wanted nothing more than to charge into the ring and wage a full on assault. Piccolo was trying to keep his cool and in the process calm down the others. The fans just looked on in shock. The Supreme Kai no longer needed to keep people from flooding the ring, because nobody dared to move. That feeling of helplessness engorged the hearts of the people; just like when Cell had terrorized Earth, and just like when the saiyan's first landed on the planet. The people of Earth had the ability to display extraordinary bravery in the darkest of situations, but they needed inspiration. The people of Earth needed a champion. With the death of Hercule came the death of the will of the people. Their inspiration, their bravery, lay broken alongside the body of Hercule.

After finishing his proclamation, Liev threw Hercule's body to the ground. In unison, he and Tasids flew off into the sky and away from sight.

"Now is the time," said Shin.

"Time for what?" asked Piccolo.

"It is time to follow them." Shin turned towards the z-fighter and addressed them as one. "For those of you that wish to save this planet, please follow me. For those who are cowards, you may remain here."

Shin and Kibito launched from the ground and started flying after Liev and Tasids, followed from behind by Krillen, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, 18, and Yamcha. Piccolo flew over to Gohan's position and motioned to gain his attention. Gohan had his attention focused elsewhere however. Videl was no longer in front of him, the second Liev and Tasids had flown off, Videl had rushed over to her father. She sat there on the canvas, staring down at his lifeless corpse. It then hit her. Before she knew it, Videl was crying hysterically, hugging her father and wishing him back to life.

"Gohan, dammit focus! Gohan turned to see Piccolo screaming only a few feet away from him. Piccolo walked up and shook Gohan's shoulders, looking the young saiyan dead in the eyes. "I know it was hard for you to watch that, but you can't loose focus now. If you do then Hercule will have died in vain."

Piccolo then turned around and scanned for the direction Shin had flown in.

"If you want to help, then follow my kai signal," said Piccolo whose eyes were focused on the sky.

With that Piccolo flew off in the direction of Shin. Gohan turned towards Videl once more, watching her cradle her father's dead body. Gohan had no motivation to follow after Piccolo; he just continued to stare at Videl with regret and sorrow.

200 miles away, on the outskirts of a small forest, landed the duo of Liev and Tasids. Liev walked over towards a large tree in the corner and started to make random hand gestures that looked as if he were waving towards someone in the distance. A few seconds later, a large spacecraft appeared from nothingness and took the place of the fake trees that once stood there. Liev continued to push buttons until a large monitor rose from the outside of the ship. A shrouded figure appeared on the screen. His face was blocked by a large brown hood that extended far over his eyes. The screen cut off at the top of his neck preventing one from seeing his true appearance.

Liev and Tasids both lowered down to their left knee and moved their left hand over their heart while they looked to the ground.

"Lord, we have completed our mission," said Liev in a serious tone.

"Was it difficult?"

"Not at all," responded Tasids. "The champion posed no difficulty in killing."

"Did you make your declaration?"

"Yes my lord. The inhabitants of this planet know of their eventual doom."

The shrouded figure started to stroke his chin, pleased by the news. "Excellent. Your mission now is to exterminate the planet. We will arrive in six months. That should give you more than enough time." The mysterious figure took a second to clear his throat before continuing. "Make sure nothing is left alive."

"Yes my lord, we shall not fail you."

The transmission faded away, and Liev and Tasids turned around to start work on their newest mission. Unbeknownst to them, Shin and the others were waiting in ambush. Liev and Tasids were soon encircled by the z-fighters, preventing any escape while demonstrating a sense of dominance.

"Well isn't this nice, you have made it easy for us. Now we can kill the strongest fighters all in one place without the hassle of having to track you down individually."

"I heard everything you told your master," said Shin with a wide smirk. "You did exactly as I thought you would. You have made my plan come to fruition."

"What are you talking about?" yelled an irritated Tasids.

"You told your master you killed the champion, but you did not mention anything else. You did not mention that the champion was the weakest of the competitors in the tournament. You did not mention that there are saiyans on this planet, saiyans who are stronger than you. And most important of all, you did not tell your master that you were about to be killed by the Supreme Kai."

"Supreme Kai? What are you talking about? There is no such being as a supreme kai! The Grand Kai is the king of the kai's and he would never venture to a pathetic planet such as this."

"I guess I will have to make a demonstration to prove it to you then. Kibito, my sword."

"Yes master." Kibito proceeded to make a series of hand motions, similar to those of Liev, until a large metallic sword appeared out of thin air. Engraved on the handle in gold print were the initials SK. Kibito handed the sword over to Shin who grasped it easily in his left hand.

"Now pay close attention, Liev and Tasids, because you will only get to see this once."

Shin lowered his sword to his knees, then brought it above his head and circled it around his body. He continued this circular motion for another few seconds until he quickly brought his sword back like a baseball bat. A split second later, Shin was standing a hundred yards away, nearly on top of the once invisible space ship. His movements were so quick, not even Vegeta could keep track of them. Shin lowered his sword and sheathed it to his side as he walked back to the others. Liev and Tasids were frozen in position for another second until it happened. The head of both warriors separated from the neck and fell straight down. Both of their bodies then slumped over and fell to the ground landing awkwardly next to the decapitated heads. The z-fighters looked on in horror at the event that had just transpired.

"He… he beheaded them," said Krillen in horror.

Shin walked slowly back to the group in a casual manner, causing Krillen to step back a few paces. "Now that those two have been dealt with, I suppose it is time I explain exactly what is going on."

"Wait, what is that?" said Trunks pointing to the decapitated bodies. What Trunks was referring to was the fact that the two bodies were not bleeding. Instead, a series of intricately patterned wires were jutting out of the neck.

"First thing I suppose I should say is that they were not humans nor of an alien species. They were biologically created androids, similar in some ways to you 18."

"So that's why we couldn't sense their power levels," said Piccolo coming to a sudden realization.

"I knew there was something strange about those two. To think that there were androids that powerful, and that they were not made by Gero," said 18.

"Dr Gero was a technical genius by Earth standards, but compared to the rest of the universe he was nothing special," said Kibito.

"Get on with the explanation! What the hell is going on here? Why the hell are you here?" yelled Vegeta.

"Fine, you want to know." Shin then took a couple seconds breather, most likely to savor the reaction he expected from Vegeta. "Does the name Frieza mean anything to you Vegeta?"

Everyone's face went blank, as if a weight had been dropped from the sky and had fallen on to their hearts.

"He's dead! I saw him die with my own two eyes!"

"You're right Vegeta, he is dead. I just asked you if you remembered the name."

"What are you getting at?" asked Piccolo.

"Do any of you know what species Frieza was, or what planet he came from?"

Everyone looked around blankly, not knowing how to answer.

The supreme kai gave a small chuckle before continuing. "So none of you ever thought it was strange that Frieza and his father were the only members of a certain species of which you were not familiar with. Well Frieza was a member of a powerful warrior species, called the Changelings. Like the saiyans, their goal in life was to battle and conquer. Worse than the saiyans though was the way in which they took aim of this goal. The saiyans loved to battle but not necessarily to kill their opponent; their love was for the thrill of battle. The Changelings however, loved to kill, whether it was an opponent of equal stature or a helpless creature no stronger than a human.

"So you're saying there are more Frieza's out there, and Liev and Tasids were androids who served the Changelings."

"Exactly right Krillen. The thing I don't think you understand yet is that these Changelings are all far more powerful than Frieza was."

"Impossible!"

"Here is an analogy for you Vegeta. Frieza was like a fourth class saiyan child while the rest of the changelings are on the level of the saiyan elites, and a few of those are at the super saiyan level."

The look on Vegeta's face was indescribable at the moment. The look of shock on everyone's face summed up the situation well.

"So what? We can take them all on," said Trunks cavalierly.

Goten was not so optimistic. He looked at Shin, eagerly waiting for him to continue his explanation.

"I wish it were that easy young Trunks. But you nor your father nor Gohan are strong enough. Not yet at least."

"So what are we up against exactly?" asked Piccolo.

"An army, an army of incredibly powerful warriors bent on conquering and destroying every life form on their way to accomplishing their goal. Their numbers are in the thousands, the weakest of which are as powerful as Frieza. On top of that, their army has expanded and absorbed warriors from all over the universe. They number in the millions."

"How can we possibly fight against a force like that," said Piccolo.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. We have six months before they arrive, that is just enough time to prepare for the invasion."

"Um, no offense Mr. Supreme Kai but how can we fight against that many warriors. There are not even ten of us."

"I never said it would be easy. This will be the most difficult battle you have ever fought. But as long as we fight, there is always a chance."

Vegeta stared down at the ground in shock before regaining his composure and looking around at everyone. "I don't care how many there are. I will tear the hearts out of every single one of them, one by one, as they land on this planet."

The supreme kai smiled. "Well then let phase one begin. Everyone, I think we should all proceed to the lookout where we can get started." All at once the Supreme Kai and the Z-fighters flew off towards the lookout, minus the presence of one important person.

The Arena had been emptied. The police had arrived and cordoned the area off, forcing the exit of the fans. Videl was talking with some of the police officers, explaining what had happened while trying to regain her composure. Gohan was waiting outside for her, hoping she would allow him the opportunity to explain himself.

Chichi and the others located Gohan outside the arena. They rushed over to him.

"Gohan, what just happened?" asked Chichi frantically.

"Hercule's dead," said Gohan emotionless.

"We know that," said Bulma. "What we don't know is why you did not help him. You were just standing there."

"It is complicated. I do not feel like explaining it now."

"Well I demand to know. Why did you let Hercule beat you and why did you let him die?" said Chichi.

"I said I will explain it later!"

Chichi was about to smack Gohan across the face with her purse before Master Roshi grabbed her by the arm.

"Now is not the time Chichi. Gohan is obviously very troubled. We should wait for him to calm down."

"Fine, but he better have a dam good reason for doing what he did."

They left Gohan to his peace as he continued to wait there, nervous over his imminent encounter with Videl. Ten minutes later, Videl had finished speaking with the officer and was proceeding to leave the arena. Gohan rushed over to her before she could reach the exit and blocked her exit route.

"Out of my way," said Videl coldly.

"Please, just let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain."

"Please Videl, you do not know what is going on."

"I do not know what is going on!" said Videl arms trembling as she pointed to the spot her father had died, his blood stains still visible on the silver ring floor. "I watched my father die. I watched those monsters kill him and I could not do anything about it because you would no let me." Videl paused for a moment, trying to catch her breath. "If I thought I could, I would hurt you as much as you hurt me." Videl took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. "Just leave me alone, I never want to see you again."

With that Videl brushed past Gohan, leaving the broken hearted saiyan standing by himself, alone in the world.

"It should not be this way," thought Gohan. "Dammit, it should not be this way!"

Gohan fell to his knees, heart aching and head pounding. Sweat was dripping from every pore as he tried to calm himself down.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" asked a paramedic who noticed Gohan fall to the ground.

"I am fine!" yelled Gohan before jumping to his feet and flying away. He did not look for the Supreme Kai's signal however. He needed to go somewhere else first. After only a minute, Gohan arrived at his destination. He descended slowly to the ground, staring out at the pristine waters of the lake. Gohan landed only a foot away from the water and proceeded to lie down, head up towards the clouds. He closed his eyes and for the first time in his life, he was hoping to see him. After only a moment, the lake disappeared, and Gohan awoke in a sea of white.

"Welcome back," said the saiyan sarcastically.

"Enough of your dam games! Tell me what is going on!"

The saiyan started to chuckle. "I am happy to see you have stopped bottling up your emotions, such a human trait. Do you truly want to know what is happening? Are you truly ready to see what you are up against?"

"I have been ready. I have always been ready!"

"Good. Then prepare for a little trip back in time. This story starts a little over a thousand years ago in a land far far away."

The saiyan snapped his fingers, and the expanse of white disappeared in an instant.

////

I am sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed, it is a transition between the two arcs. I hope to make the next chapter really great though. And, although this will probably not be the last time I say this, I am sorry I do not have the free time anymore to write as much as I want.


	21. The Untold Story

**Dragonball Z**

**Gohan: Protector of Earth**

Chapter 20:

Earth is a small, lush planet in a tiny solar system located in the corner of the Milky Way Galaxy. Its inhabitants, although not always peaceful, could at least be considered harmless. For although their planet was rife with hunger and violence, these acts of manmade aggression did not extend to other planets. The people of Earth lacked the technology and the strength to extend harm towards others. They were shut off from the rest of the universe, living in blissful ignorance. Their problems were their own and did not affect the lives of others. This, unfortunately, did not hold true for other planets, and other species.

The changelings, a conqueror race that struck fear into the hearts of all who witnessed their horrific acts. They had the technology and the power to inflict pain on all whom they came across. Their hearts, void of sympathy and compassion, yearned for one thing: domination. It was a race of kings, each with the strength and brutality to control its own empire. The insignificant Changeling Frieza, the one that had caused sorrow to an entire galaxy, the one that caused irreparable damage to the psyche of a young half saiyan, was but one of thousands, as common as a lowly peasant. Frieza was nothing compared to his fellow changelings, as Gohan would soon learn.

Millions of miles away, in a galaxy unfamiliar to Gohan, stood a desolate planet. Void of life, this planet characterized perfectly the emotions of its inhabitants. Gohan, invisible to the eye, was standing on the lifeless planet about to witness a story never known but epic in its own right. Not even the Supreme Kai, the king of the gods, knew what Gohan was about to witness.

Command headquarters, a three story tall rusty oval structure, stood in the middle of nothing. For miles upon miles, it was the only building that stood in the sea of sand and rocks. Inside this decrepit building stood one changeling surrounded by various weaker alien species. The aliens were each sitting at their own computer, typing frantically as the changeling paced back and forth to and fro intently, watching their monitors.

"What is the word on Project Falcon?"

"No progress to mention sir," replied one of the aliens nervously stammering to get out his words. "We have located the source but we do not know how to create the rapture."

"Well that is not good enough! The general is expecting an update by tonight and if I tell him we have not figured it out yet then he might just kill us all and find creatures that can do the job. If you value your lives you will figure it out!"

"Yes sir!" screamed the aliens in unison as they started to type even faster than before.

"It's been years since we have started this project, is this even possible. Is all the work we've put in for naught," thought the changeling.

His thought was interrupted by a loud beeping noise coming from the monitor. The beeping increased in volume and repetition until a flash came across the screen. On a large monitor above one of the work stations appeared another changeling. This one was far bigger than the one that stood in the room. This new changeling stood nearly eight feet tall but his most interesting feature were spikes that stuck out from his shoulder. It looked as if he had merged bodies with a hedgehog.

"General, what a surprise sir. I thought you would be dropping by personally to check on the project.

"I will be, but not today. Something… has come up. I will be there tomorrow to check on the project."

"Yes sir, we are anxious to show you all of the progress we have made. You will not be disappointed sir."

"So everything is going according to schedule then?"

"Yes sir, better than even we had hoped."

"Excellent, I look forward to seeing all that you have accomplished. Do not disappoint," said the general before the monitor turned off.

The alien below the monitor turned towards the changeling looking confused.

"Sir, we have not made any progress. Why did you lie to the general?"

The changeling looked over in disgust towards the alien. A split second later the changelings hand was gripped tightly around the alien's neck, holding him up against the wall.

"I know that we have not made any progress. So do you intend on telling the general I have lied."

"No, no sir," squeaked out the alien.

"Good," said the changeling before dropping the alien to the floor. "This goes for everyone, if you plan on living another day I suggest you MAKE SOME PROGRESS!"

"Yes Sir!"

Elsewhere, the general turned around from his monitor and stood up. Walking towards the door he was quickly joined by another changeling who seemed to be a servant.

"Sir, pardon my asking but why would you entrust such an important job to such a lowly changeling."

"Lair, all he has to do is watch over the scientists and make sure they work. A monkey could do his job, or even a saiyan I suppose. Now, it is time to deal with more important things, the woman. I want her brought to me now."

"Yes Sir, right away," said Lair. The general stood still as Lair ran off. Ten minutes passed as the general waited until Lair and two guards arrived. Behind them walked a prisoner who was hidden behind the guards' massive bodies.

A young saiyan woman, not even thirty years of age was bound to the shackles. Tightly in her arms she held her child, who was not even one year of age. As if the room were freezing, the woman held her child close to her, and away from sight. Her clothes were torn and dirty, reminiscent of a common vagrant. The saiyan woman rocked back and forth while staring intently at her child, not daring to divert her gaze for even a second.

"Your mate does not seem to care for you nor your child. Apparently he would rather see you two die rather than sacrifice his own life."

The female saiyan looked down to the floor, ignoring the glance of the changeling. Irritated by her lack of respect, the changeling approached the saiyan and knelt before her, grabbing her chin and forcing her vision to align with his.

"Listen to me carefully. The only thing keeping you alive is me. I could kill you at any moment and not event think twice about it. If you want to save your life or that of your sons, you better convince that monkey of yours to turn himself in."

The saiyan woman finally looked up at the changeling and looked straight into his narrowed eyes, before breaking the tension by spitting on the changeling's face. He jumped to his feet quickly to wipe the spit off but not before backhanding the female across the side of the face. She fell violently to the floor but was still able to maintain control of her child, who started to cry hysterically.

"Get her out of here and take her to the chamber."

"Sir, is that not a bit extreme," said Lair. "If she dies then we…"

"I said take her to the chamber!"

"Yes Sir General." The guards grabbed the woman and her child and led them out of the room.

The general turned to walk back to his office, followed closely behind by Lair.

"Every second that passes with him still alive is a personal insult to me. If it takes the chamber to make that monkey talk, then so be it."

"Yes sir, my apologies for questioning your authority."

"If she dies, then so be it. I will destroy each and every planet I see if need be. He will die, you can be sure of that."

At the same instant in time on the other side of the galaxy, a different scene was taking place. On a dusty planet similar to that of the changelings stood thousands upon thousands of warriors, standing in military rows facing the same direction. In front of this massive gathering were two saiyans who stood on small stage barely high enough to give a view of the gathering. The saiyans were adorned in traditional saiyan battle armor, blue sleeves and pants with padded armor covering their ribs. The crowd included men, women, and children ranging in age from toddlers to those who could barely stand. It was an eclectic mix that seemed to signal the importance of the meeting that was about to occur.

As the crowd talked loudly amongst themselves, the two saiyans in front stood in contemplative silence. Finally, one of the saiyans took a couple steps forward to address the crowd. He took a couple of steps forward and then grabbed a small audio speaker and placed it near his mouth. The saiyan looked typical as far as the crowd was concerned, average in height and appearance.

The saiyan coughed twice to clear his voice and then addressed the crowd.

"Everyone, this is important, quiet down and listen."

The muttering from the crowd ceased as the attention of the planet turned to the lone saiyan up front.

"You all know why I am here, why we are all here. There is a war going on, the same war that has waged for centuries. The changelings have pushed us back and forced us to hide on this desolate waste of a planet. But I say no more. We have to continue to fight, we cannot let the changelings win.

The crowd stood in silence before a couple older saiyans started to shout.

"What do you expect from us, our champion is gone. We have nobody to lead us."

"One man does not make a difference in a war. We cannot let this deter us from our goal."

"But he was more than one man," yelled another from the crowd. "He is our champion, without him we cannot possibly win."

"Yea, the changelings are too powerful. There is nothing we can do. Fighting them now would mean suicide for our race."

As the crowd continued to jeer loudly, the second saiyan on stage looked saddened, waiting for his friend to take control of the hostile crowd. He was about to walk up and take the microphone but then the other saiyan finally replied. With a much terser voice than before, the saiyan screamed into the microphone, trying to quiet down and inspire the crowd.

"Quiet! Enough of this talk. We are saiyans dammit. We are the god damn warrior race. The mere mention of our name strikes fear into the hearts of countless planets. We are not supposed to be afraid of anything. So what if he is gone. We have to fight, not just for ourselves but for who we are. I don't know about you but I would rather die than let future generations hear of a saiyan warrior cowering in fear. If I die, I want it to be in a blaze of glory, the way every true saiyan hopes to go. If you are not a true saiyan then leave now, live in the caves a life of solitude and despair. Let the changelings win, be their slaves if you want. Be their puppets. But if you want more, if you want to make them suffer, if you want to restore dignity to the saiyan name then prepare yourselves! The final battle is on hand!"

The saiyan capped his speech off by throwing his microphone into the atmosphere and aiming a ki blast at the object. The explosion echoed over the crowd, creating a show of lights overhead. The crowd erupted in cheers as the saiyan walked off stage and through the crowd, all the while being congratulated and followed by the newly inspired.

"If he will not lead us, then I will make them forget he even existed," he thought as every saiyan from the child to the elderly followed their last hope.

Down a dark corridor, the saiyan woman trekked followed closely behind by the two changeling guards. She did not know where she was going, but based on the tone of the changeling and the décor of the palace, she knew it would not be pleasant. After what seemed like an eternity, the guards finally stopped in front of a large door with a skull and crossbones handle. The guard on the right took out a small key from his pocket and used it to open the door. The inside of the room was completely dark. The saiyan woman, forced from behind by the guards, walked into the darkness until she bumped into a hard metal object. The guard pushed her down on what turned out to be a large wooden chair. He then powered up his aura, bringing light to the room and revealing what exactly was the "chamber." The room, dark and dingy, had nothing it in but a single table in the center with two long metal cords suspending from the ceiling.

"Do what you must but you will not get anything out of me. Torture will not change anything."

"Oh, we are not going to torture you, that would be useless," replied the guard who then diverted his gaze from the woman and looked down at her son, who was currently sleeping.

The saiyan's face turned white as it just hit her what they planned to do. She pulled her child closer to her chest but the baby was ripped out of her hold instantly by one of the guards. The child awoke from his slumber and started to sob violently as it was held upside down by its leg. The guard walked over to the table, baby in hand, and threw it down onto the table. He then reached up to grab one metal cord from the ceiling and wrapped it around the baby's chest in a knot. The other guard grabbed the second chord and wrapped it around the baby's waist. All the while, the saiyan woman looked on in horror, helpless and defeated.

One of the guards turned towards the woman and started to chuckle. "This is what happens when you saiyans try to fight against us changelings. You can't win. When you fight us you die."

The guard then grabbed the other end of the chord that was wrapped around the child's waist and in a sudden motion, pulled down on it.

Her scream echoed through the galaxy. Her cry of pain could be felt by anything and everything. These screams were mirrored by another. Millions of miles away, on a planet similar to the one the changelings stationed, stood a singular being. On the desolate planet, on the inside of a massive cave surrounded by miles of darkness he stood. His thrashed clothing reflected his beaten and bloodied body, bruised from a lifetime of battle. Everything about him looked defeated, except for his spirit. As she continued to cry millions of miles away, he could feel her pain. He could feel her plight and the horror she had suffered at their hands. With every scream of her agony, his power increased. Every shrill cry pulsated through his body as if it were an electrical charge powering up an engine. The darkness started to disappear and was slowly replaced by a glistening light, until in unison they screamed, a scream loud enough to wake generations past. The aura created around him shattered the rocks from the walls and destroyed the cave that surrounded him. All four walls of the cave crumbled to pieces breaking his prison. His golden hair stood on end and his tail flung wildly in the air as he looked longingly towards the sky. The galaxy took notice as their savior returned from his exodus.


	22. The War of Old

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Gohan: Protector of Earth**

Chapter 21:

The four walled prison disappeared in an instant. The once darkly lit sadistic chamber was now filled with the inextinguishable light of a mother's fury. The two guards lay broken on the ground, only a second away from committing a cardinal sin, they now lay afflicted from the act they planned to commit, unaware up until the final moments of what had transpired. With her child once more in her arms, with the shackles of her despair shattered with the prison, there was nothing to keep her prisoner. She slowly walked out of the hole in the wall where the large door once stood, her tail dragging behind her, and her brightly golden hair standing on end reaching for the sky. The cries of the baby halted immediately upon the embrace of his mother, calmed by the sense of her resolve and newfound strength. Alarms sounded all over the complex, causing the changeling guards to run frantically to and fro searching for the disturbance. Unaffected by the blaring signals, the mother with child in hand continued to walk down the lone hallway. One by one, the saiyan blasted every guard that crossed her path, in the process deflecting energy beams shot from all directions and keeping her child calm from the panic. Finally reaching the end of the hallway, she stood trying to decipher the location of a possible space ship to escape from this planetary hell.

"Stop, don't take another step or we will kill you and your child," yelled a guard. The guard shook at the sight of the saiyan, hoping she would give up but knowing he would not be so fortunate.

Ten meters away from him stood several more guards, all ready to take down the woman and her child. Slowly, she turned around, and eyed her obstacles.

"Do any of you know where I can get a space ship?" she calmly asked.

"Ha, that's the last thing you have to worry about now," yelled one of the guards arrogantly. There are plenty of ships outside but you will never get there in time. You have no chance of getting past us all. You are just a puny saiyan, and a female at that."

The saiyan lifted her arm and aimed her palm at the soldiers.

"Thanks for the help."

An energy beam emitted quickly from her hand, washing over the guards and erasing any evidence of their existence. Before they could blink, the guards were gone with half of the building, exposing the outside sky. It was the dead of night on the planet, the darkness and despair of it eerily similar to the feeling from inside of the dungeon. The saiyan scanned quickly for a ship or any other form of escape. The desert planet did not have much in the way of life, filled endlessly with rocks and sands. Hidden under a large boulder about a mile away the saiyan spotted a small space craft, probably that of a saiyans. She rushed there with child in hand and frantically started to push buttons hoping to get the craft to start. It was beaten and rusted from years of neglect, but it was also her only hope. The destruction she had caused moments earlier alerted the rest of the planet of her escape. Within a minute, every changeling would find her, but her worries were with him. He could not find her if she hoped to escape.

In a large office a mile away, he sat on his mock throne, sipping wine and relaxing from the events earlier in the day. He could hear the explosions and the chaos that was taking place, but he did not seem to take notice. Lair burst through the door quickly, interrupting the general's relaxation.

"General, it is the saiyan. She has somehow escaped from the chamber."

"Really, you do not say," replied the general indifferently.

"Yes, she has already killed many of the guards and soon she may be able to escape from the planet." Gasping for breath, Lair tried to continue but was interrupted.

"Amazing is it not. Just an hour ago she was basically dead, a walking corpse really. She had given up all hope and had resigned herself to death. And now, mere minutes later, she is killing one guard after another as if they were nothing. And not just any guards, but changeling elite at that."

"Sir, with all due respect, should you not be more concerned with her escape. All of our work will be for not if she is able to escape! She has the information we need."

"No Lair, that is where you are wrong. We have been given a golden opportunity. One which will put an end to this war once and for all and one which will place me at my rightful place as ruler of the universe."

"I…. I do not understand general."

"Do not worry Lair, everything will be clear shortly."

"10… 9… 8…" counted down the startup mechanism for the ship. The saiyan waited the longest ten seconds of her life for the ship to start, anxiously looking around for any signs of obstacles. Once the countdown had ended and the ship's engine had started, she gently placed her child down in the corner of the craft and input the coordinates to the only place she could think of. Moments later, the ship started its takeoff rising slowly from the ground and modifying its angle of ascent. The baby sat safely in the ship but its mother was still outside looking around nervously.

She could feel them coming. Dozens upon dozens of them surrounded her from all sides and approached. But this was as she had expected. Despite the power she had shown, she knew they would not allow her to escape, to finally be free once more. The changelings were not that kind of species. To admit another species was stronger would be a fate worse than death for them. That is why they congregated, tens upon tens, numbering nearly one hundred, all for the singular goal of destroying her, the woman, the saiyan, not just because of orders, but for pride as well. The ship continued its ascent, the saiyan kept her feet planted firmly in the desert soil, and the changelings marched quickly . Directly behind her, one of the guards made his move aiming a quick energy blast at her back. It hit her directly, forcing her forward a step. And then they all followed suit, hundreds of blasts hitting the saiyan knocking her back and forth like a rag doll, her blond hair flying wildly in the wind. Despite the beating she was taking, she felt a sense of relief. Every blast she took to her body allowed another split second for her baby and the ship. At this rate, she would meet her untimely fate, but her child would be given a chance for life. This was her plan, and it was working to perfection, for the time being.

Out of the corner of his eye, a lowly guard was able to spot the ship leaving the atmosphere. A split second reaction caused him to divert his blast from the woman and change the trajectory of it so that it would hit the ship. It was happening again, just like in the dungeon her child was in peril. She could feel the blast going elsewhere, and she knew its destination. With a scream that could rival the mythical sirens, she aimed a singular blast directly above her head in blind faith. The sheer force of her blast forced the changeling's blast off course, causing it to miss by only a few feet. Her blast continued into space along a diverging path from her child. His spaceship was in tact, safe and free from this planet of terror. She looked down from the sky and into the faces of the beasts that had caused her pain unimaginable. Now that her child was safe, she could finally let loose her true emotions. With the burden of his life off her, she started to power up. Blast after blast continued to hit her directly, but her body stopped its jerk reactions to them. Their effect waned as her power increased. Frantically the guards, the general's soldiers unleashed everything they had at her, but to no avail. With one final scream, the saiyan warrior powered to her maximum unleashing a pure wave of energy from her body, shaking the planet to its very core. The planet of dust and sand remained just that, dust and sand. The changeling guards that had caused her so much pain were now a part of the planet. She fell to the ground; her power level fell to nothing, completely exhausted of all energy.

The look on Lair's face expressed his shock, sweat dripping down his face he turned to his master for an explanation. All the while this had happened, the general just continued to sit in his office, sipping wine with his feet resting on the table. When he finished the glass, he placed it calmly on the table and stood from his chair.

"Please recover her body for me," said the General as he walked towards the door. "I would like to have another talk with her when she wakes. Meanwhile, if you need me I will be meeting with some of the scientists. They have suddenly become very useful."

The ship hurled through space heading towards its destination. The baby on board cried uncontrollably, unaware of the circumstances but cognitive of the fact that his mother was not with him. As the ship flew to its unknown destination, the child's mother lay on the broken planet, barely alive, and once more at the mercy of her captors. Twenty four long hours after the launch had been set, the ship started to approach its destination, entering the atmosphere of a small planet on the other side of the galaxy. The ship fell through the atmosphere nearly breaking into flames as it hurdled towards the ground. It broke into the land with incredible impact, creating a mile wide crater. The planet was similar to the last the child had been on, desolate and seemingly void of life. A crowd started to gather around the crater moments after the impact. Hundreds upon hundreds of people exited tiny makeshift huts and approached the ship cautiously, with the supposed leader of these people walking up to it directly to investigate. He reached into the ship, which had opened upon impact, and pulled out the child, who screamed wildly from the man's strange presence.

"It is a child, a saiyan child."

Everyone that had gathered looked stun turning to their neighbors for an explanation.

"It couldn't be," thought the man who held up the baby. He should be dead. How is he not dead? And where is the mother? Where is Kala?"

"It is the child, it is his child. He is safe," screamed one saiyan woman who finally reached the conclusion everyone was too stunned to think of or too afraid to say.

The saiyans had gathered yesterday to discuss their future. They had become resigned to the fact their champion was gone but they gathered the will to fight without him. But now they were witnesses to his son, the boy everyone thought to be dead.

"We must leave this planet. Now!" screamed the man holding the child. Everyone, confused by his reaction, turned to him quickly for an explanation.

"The changelings may have followed this child. We must leave before they arrive. We are not yet ready to face them in battle!"

"But how could they have followed him here. They did not know of this planet. Only his mother could have known. She sent him here so that we would take care of him."

"This is not our space pod. This is one of the changeling's space crafts. It is almost certain that there is a tracker on this ship. They may have traced this child's path here without his mother even knowing."

"So what do you propose we do?"

"We either leave this planet now, all of us. Or we send this ship and this boy to another planet, far away from here before they arrive."

"But it would take too long to find another planet to go to."

"Then we send the boy away."

"But we cannot do that, abandon a child, one of our own" yelled a woman.

"His life is not worth more than the entire saiyan races. His sacrifice will benefit the future of his people."

The saiyans argued fervently over what to do, but without a consensus course of action. They knew they were not ready to battle the changelings but they also could not abandon one of their own. The heated argument continued on for a few more minutes before reaching a definitive halt, yielding the answer nobody had hoped for. Merely minutes after the boy's ship had landed, the sky lit up once more as hundreds upon hundreds of space ships slowly approached the planet. All the ships, similar in size and design to the one the boy arrived in, were peons compared to the mother ship, which was more than a mile wide as it approached from the front of the crane formation. The ship was painted a dark black so that it would blend in with the night sky. Between its color and its size, to any bystander it would seem as if the sky itself was approaching the planet. The only thing more menacing than the design of the ship was the passenger on board. His eyes burned in hunger, his heart could feel victory at hand. The general looked down in anticipation of his victory, over the saiyans and over any remaining resistance of his right to rule the universe.

"With the destruction of this planet," spoke the general softly, "Comes the destruction of resistance."

The saiyans stood their ground in shock as ship after ship landed on the planet. The child, now in the hands of one of the saiyan women, cried uncontrollably as he could feel the presence of the beast from earlier. The saiyans quickly lined in a military formation on the planet they had thought was safe. The planet they had hoped to regroup on, in order to fight back against the disease that was the changeling race. Instead, this small empty planet would be the decider of theirs and the universe's fate. The old and young, man and woman stood alike in a combination of fear and anger. Fear from the fact that, for all intents and purposes, this would be their last day. Anger for what these enemies had caused, for what the changelings did to their people and to their way of life. As the last ship landed, and the last changeling exited from his respective vessel, the two sides formed the battle lines. The saiyans stood on one side of the crater, the changelings on the other. The last to exit the ship was the General, who took his time as he walked to the front lines alongside Lair. His heavy armor was barely visible underneath his giant cape, which he had covering his entire body from view. Thousands of Changeling warriors bowed to their knees in respect as he walked by them. The saiyans looked on in shock, familiar with his face, and his deeds. The saiyan who had spoke to the crowd earlier, the new de facto leader of their race, stood in the front lines as well. He kept his posture straight and relaxed, eyeing the general in hatred. Eventually the general stopped as he approached the very edge of the crater. He moved his arm, which had been at his side since he exited the ship, and revealed to everyone what it was that he was carrying. In a swift motion, he revealed the body of the saiyan woman from under his cape and held her up for the world to see. The saiyans' anger seethed as they watched to see what he would do with her. They recognized her instantly as the boy's mother, despite her broken appearance and barely detectable energy level. Her eyes were closed and her body appeared lifeless in his hand. Without much emphasis, as if it were nothing, the general dropped her body from his hand and let her hit the ground. Lair, seemingly on orders from the general, picked up her body and placed it under his arm. He then walked back to the ship he had just departed from. Silence ensued as both sides watched the other, waiting to see what the other would do.

The silent standoff was soon broken by the general, who cleared his throat and muttered only a single word, "die."

The general lifted his arm and pointed his finger directly at the saiyan leader, who continued to stare back emotionless. The general smiled and then quickly turned his arm and shot a paper thin death beam. The beam whizzed by the head of the saiyan and instead through the head of another, an elderly saiyan only feet away who fell to the ground quickly, dead from impact. The leader looked to his side in shock and turned back to eye the general whose sadistic smile erased any remaining doubt from his mind. He lifted both arms directly above him and in the manner of a traditional saiyan war cry, shouted with all his might to the heavens. Every saiyan behind him, man woman and child followed suit. Their screams pierced the heavens, their power levels rose to the absolute max, and their faces turned to those of the warrior, cold and emotionless. The leader stopped his shriek in an instant, and in unison he and every other able bodied saiyan on the planet charged straight at the heart of the changeling formation.

"In the name of our fathers I, Celero, shall have your head changeling!"

The saiyan shot directly at the general stopping a foot from him. The general made no motion during this time but continued to watch on in amusement. Celero immediately stuck his palm in front of the face of the general, so close that he could feel his breath, and unleashed an energy beam with all his might. The beam washed over the general and created enough of a disturbance that every warrior on the planet turned to see the outcome. After the smoke had cleared, as no surprise, the general continued standing with barely a scratch on him. The saiyans continued to fight the changelings, though the general's might lied heavy in the back of their minds

The saiyans fought with all the energy they had at their disposal. They went all out at the start, knowing these enemies could not be toyed with. Those that could transformed into super saiyans and fought the stronger of the chagelings. Those incapable of the feat, mainly children and most of the women, fought in groups hoping that by numbers they would be able to take out a more powerful changeling warrior. Although the saiyans were greater in numbers, the strength of the changelings greatly outmatched theirs and thus swung the tide of battle. Not even a minute into the battle, it was clear the changelings were in control.

Celero continued his onslaught of the general. Despite a lack of results he continued to thrash away with every last ounce of energy. The general continued to stand, barely flinching from every wild punch. The best the saiyans had to offer could barely scratch the changeling elite. The battle was over before it began, the surprise attack by the changelings, the display of the captured princess, and the death of the first saiyan by a single blast. There was nothing they could do. Bored by their feeble attempts to fight, the general decided to end the life of Celero, the last leader of the warrior race. The general quickly grabbed Celero's throat. Celero was too exhausted to mount any resistance to the general's strike. He held the saiyan high above him in another over the top display, and prepared to make his final point.

"I believe your life has come to an end."

The general swung a finishing blow at Celero that was sure to decapitate him, but stopped only centimeters from his neck. Celero looked on in surprise. Every individual battle stopped, no matter how close the outcome was to being seen. Everyone turned to the south and towards the direction of the mother ship. On top of the behemoth ship stood a warrior. His features were unrecognizable because of the distance but his aura was blinding. It was the dead of night but it appeared as if a renegade star was about to collide with the planet. His golden hair swung down his back and curved to his knees and around his battered saiyan armor. On his shoulder, resting, was the mother. Under his foot was the changeling, second in command Lair, lifeless from a single punch. The man needed no introduction, as his reputation was known from all over the universe, more so than even the general. But one woman, who was on the verge of death from her battle with a changeling, felt the need to say the obvious.

"Oh my god, it is him. It is Kakkarot."


	23. Trilogy of the Past

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Gohan: Protector of Earth**

Chapter 22

The battle for dominance had stopped at the height of the action. Both sides, saiyan and changeling, let down their guard and stared in awe. He was back from the dead, in plain sight, for them all to see. The other realm was an impenetrable dimension that nobody could cross. Spirits were a fictitious creation meant to entertain the whimsical child. This was not supernatural, this was not imaginary, this was real life. So how is it possible is what they wondered. How could he be alive? The hearts of the saiyans filled with an indescribable hope that none of them had ever experienced before. The changelings, arrogant by nature, heartless by trait, were suddenly humbled by his presence. The most powerful, vicious, and fearless warriors in the history of the universe stood in battle, yet none could muster the strength to move. That is what his presence meant.

It had only been a week since his disappearance. Similar to now, the changelings had surprised the saiyans, arriving on their home planet in the thousands. Forced to react, the saiyans battled the changelings in full on war for survival. Their unspoken leader led them into battle, laying waste to any changeling in his path. That is, until the general stepped out from the sidelines and entered the battle. The two battled for all to see, a spectacle of might. But the saiyan never had the advantage, or a real chance of victory. Once the general showed his true power, he dominated the saiyan, beating him to within an inch of his life. In a grand spectacle, he tossed the saiyan into the air and killed him with a single death beam. Without him, the saiyan's planet was quickly conquered. Most were killed in battle while the weaker ones were kept as prisoners. But the general was not satisfied. He knew the saiyan was still alive. He could sense a faint power level a moment before the saiyan teleported away from battle and to safety; a cowardly move for a saiyan.

Once again the stage was set, the battle for survival hinged on him once more. This time, the saiyan could not afford to lose or it would truly mean the end of the saiyan race.

For what seemed like an eternity, everyone continued to look at him, while he only returned the stare of one. Unlike Celero, there was not the slightest sense of trepidation in his gaze; it was filled with pure hatred and nothing else. Without breaking his stare, the saiyan kicked the lifeless body of Lair off the ship where it swiftly tumbled to the ground. In a gruff tone, the saiyan uttered his first words since making his presence known. His voice sounded as if death himself spoke the words.

"Where is my son?"

Everyone looked around in shock, having forgotten about the saiyan's child amidst the heat of battle. Far in the distance however, a saiyan woman walked out from behind a boulder and raised her hand slowly, making herself known. She had avoided battle in order to look after his son. With his wife over his shoulder, the saiyan appeared next to the woman in an instant, appearing out of thin air without anyone seeing his path to her. Instead of taking his son, he placed his wife on the ground next to the woman. She was unconscious and beaten, but alive nonetheless.

"Please look after my wife as well. I will be back shortly for them."

The woman nodded nervously and sat down next to the wife and child, far away from where the battle had taken place.

The saiyan slowly walked towards him, his eyes not diverting for anything. Now that his wife and child were safe, he could focus his attention solely on him. Every saiyan and changeling cleared out of his path as he walked towards him. The general looked on in anger, his once cocky demeanor dissipated as soon as he felt his arrival. His goal was to find him, to track him down to the ends of the universe. Little did he expect the saiyan to track him down, like he was the one running, like he was the prey.

The saiyan walked to within five feet of the general and stopped. Next to him, lying on the ground was Celero barely clinging to life after the hellacious beating he had just received. With all his strength, Celero turned towards the saiyan and muttered only loud enough for the saiyan to hear.

"We do not need your f***** help. We do not need a coward to aid us in battle."

The saiyan did not respond to Celero, but continued to stare at the general. Sill not diverting his gaze, the saiyan kicked the body of Celero into the air and then proceeded to throw the body behind him in the direction of a group of saiyans. One of the saiyans caught the body, and placed it on the ground. Like his wife, Celero was barely clinging to life. At this point, the warriors started to surround the saiyan and the general in a giant circle.. Every saiyan and changeling gathered to watch what would happen. Their individual battles mattered little. The outcome of this war would solely depend on what would happen between those two.

The general was the first to break the silence.

"All this time, all this effort I placed in finding you and you are the one to find me. So you have decided to end your life as well, and what better place than the final resting place of the saiyan race!" The general raised in arms in the air in premature celebration, rediscovering his arrogant personality from earlier. Following his lead, every changeling threw their arms into the air in support of their leader, their confidence returning as well.

"Everything you have done, every despicable action you have committed, just your very existence is an insult to my pride. You used my race, forced us into your service because you were stronger and we could not stop you. And then we became to powerful, and you became scared. You feared our potential. You feared what we would do to you. And most of all you feared me. You took my wife and child hostage, tortured them, and almost killed them; all because you feared me. But seeing you here, it is hard for me to hate you. Because you are nothing, you are nothing compared to me. And it is impossible to hate nothing."

The general's smile turned to a scowl instantly. He gritted his teeth in anger at the saiyans disrespect.

"Nothing! I am the strongest fighter in the universe. I killed you once and I can do it again. This time I will make sure every single molecule in your pathetic body is destroyed.

Without warning, the general sprung from the ground and charged full speed at the saiyan, the ground shattering from the sheer impact of his takeoff. In defense, the saiyan lifted his arm to his head, blocking the punch. The power let off from this collision swept over the planet and dissipated into space. Saiyans and changelings alike powered up just to keep from flying off due to the immense power ripple. The one saiyan woman held onto the child frantically, keeping him from flying off and protecting him from the planet's debris.

There was no doubt as to who the two strongest warriors in the universe were. The fate of this war depended only on the outcome of their battle. Everyone just watched from a distance, rooting for their respective champion, not intending to interfere.

Frustrated by the saiyan's block of his punch, the general continued to punch away at his face one after another. Each punch was methodically blocked by the saiyan who continued to fight defensively. Every punch and kick by the general forced him back slightly but with little effort the saiyan continued to defend against the barrage. Eventually, the general leaped back, breaking the action. Despite the display, the general was not in the least bit winded, showing off his endurance to the saiyan. Once again the general charged at the saiyan who disappeared right as the general approached, reappearing behind him with a kick to the back. The general flew into the ground but quickly jumped backed at the saiyan knocking him into the air. The general and the saiyan now both charged simultaneously, their kicks colliding with each other. They both attacked full force, each dodging and landing punch after punch. The general launched a hail mary punch at the saiyan's head. He lowered his head under the punch and given the opening rammed his shoulder into the abdomen of the changeling. The changeling, hunched over, put his hands together and punched the back of the saiyan. He continued to punch at the saiyans back, knocking him to the ground. But just like the changeling earlier, the saiyan jumped from the ground quickly. They looked at each other once more, neither willing to give off any hint of fatigue or disadvantage to the other.

"Enough of this charade," yelled the changeling from the sky. "The difference between our power levels is immeasurable and I will prove it to you right now. Your death is imminent."

"You cannot kill me. Like I said, you are nothing."

The ground exploded once more as the general started to power up. The purple aura of the changeling exploded upwards like a rocket heading towards the sun while his body bulked up to twice its normal size. The once powerful warriors were now just spectators, standing miles in the distance and away from the heart of battle. The general's purple aura contracted to normal, but his power continued to rise seemingly without end.

In an instant, the general halted his power up and charged at the saiyan once more. He could not react in time however and the general's fist collided squarely with his abdomen. From there, the general punched away at the saiyan, each one hitting him squarely. With a final roundhouse the general knocked the saiyan into the air, then beat him to his path and knocked him to the ground once more. The saiyan slowly rose to his feat, visibly bruised from the last attack. The changelings looked on cheerfully, the saiyans nervously. Once to his feet, the saiyan charged at the general leading with his right fist. The general put up his hand at the last moment and caught the saiyan's fist. The saiyan punched with his other hand, which was also caught by the changeling. Unable to attack, the saiyan's body was left open, and the general capitalized by kicking the saiyan in the abdomen repeatedly, all the while holding him in place. The general eventually let go of the saiyan's hands, but immediately head butted him, knocking him once more to the ground. The changeling lowered himself to the point of impact and waited to see if the saiyan would be able to get up. Upon reaching the crater, the changeling noticed the absence of the saiyan's body. He put his arm up behind his head, blocking a surprise attack from the saiyan. The saiyan continued to kick away at the changeling, who blocked every attack with his arm without even turning around. The saiyan retreated back, giving himself a break from the action. The changeling turned around and smiled at him, maniacally.

"Déjà vu is it not; my superior power trumping your pathetic saiyan abilities. Continue to fight if you must, but you know the outcome. Just save me some time and stay still while I blast you to the other dimension. But this time, I will not give you the chance to teleport away."

The changeling extended his arm and pointed his index finger at the saiyan's heart. But the saiyan did not move. For the first time since his appearance only a short time ago, the saiyan's face demonstrated an emotion other than hate. Instead of showing fear or anger, the saiyan just smiled. The changeling, looking confused, held off on his blast.

"You are right. This is just like last time," responded the saiyan, who seemed to be on the brink of laughter. You are the same exact strength, exactly the same."

"Enough of you!" yelled the changeling before unleashing a death beam aimed for the heart of the saiyan. The saiyan flipped his hand calmly at the beam, knocking it off course and towards one of the changeling ships, destroying it on impact.

Infuriated, the general unleashed a consecutive series of blasts at the saiyan from only a short distance away. Each blast was casually swatted away by the saiyan, who seemed to be exerting minimal effort. Once the blasts stopped, the saiyan started walking towards the changeling. The general threw a round house that was blocked by the saiyan's elbow. The general continued the attack but was easily thwarted by the saiyan whose uninterested facial expression infuriated the general even more. After blocking one final punch to the head, the saiyan turned quickly and landed a roundhouse to the head of the changeling knocking him back a thousand feet and firmly to the ground. With the general momentarily knocked out, the saiyan finally started to show his true power. His long golden air extended even farther down almost touching the ground while his aura exploded high up into the sky. The changelings looked on in shock, all floating higher into space and farther away from the battle. With their ability to breath without oxygen, there was little motivation for them to remain on the planet, especially with this turn of events. As the saiyan continued to power up, shaking the planet wildly and forcing the withdrawal of many of the changelings, the saiyans looked on with hope but also with some worry.

"We have to get out of here. The planet will be destroyed soon at this rate," yelled one of the saiyans.

"We can't just leave now; our fates will be decided in this battle. We must see this through," responded another.

"Staying on this planet will not benefit him. All we would be doing would be getting in his way at this point," said Celero.

Everyone looked at Celero surprised to see him on his feet once more, albeit barely.

"Everyone, get to any available ship and get out of here," he yelled. "Any nearby planet will suffice, just hurry."

"But what about you?"

"I will stay, I owe it to him to look after his wife and child."

"But you are in no shape to look after them. You can barely…"

"I am fine! I will protect them with my life. I will make sure nothing happens to his wife and son, to my nephew. Now get out of here!

Most of the changelings had already left the planet. The saiyans were now quick to follow suit. The planet, once a battlefield for the thousands, now only featured two warriors. Far in the distance, Celero sat next to his sister – in – law and nephew and looked on, as his brother battled for their lives.

The general jumped to his feet once more, battered from the saiyan's last attack. The advantage clearly lied with the saiyan, to the ire of the changeling.

"How, how is this possible? I killed you before. How did you get so strong? Tell me how!"

"I am a saiyan! Every battle I have fought has made me stronger, my power is limitless. By failing to kill me in our last battle, you sealed your own death."

"No! You will not kill me. I will kill us both before I let that happen."

The general jumped into the air and flew high into the atmosphere. Once high above the planet, he placed both hands in the air and started to gather all the energy he had left. The size of the energy ball, only a foot in diameter to start, continued to grow without bounds. The saiyan looked on, unaffected by the changelings display, waiting for his opportunity. Overtaking the size of the mothership, the energy ball continued to grow until it seemed as if another planet had spawned off of this one.

"See you in hell monkey!"

The general threw both hands down forcing the planet sized energy ball to heads towards the surface. It moved slowly because of its sheer size giving the saiyan time to react. While in his offensive stance, the saiyan moved both hands to his side and started to gather energy quickly. The energy ball continued to move towards the surface but the saiyan remained still, in the process of gathering energy. The energy ball continued its path until it reached the saiyan. He waited until he could feel the burning inferno on his skin before unleashing his blast. With all his might, the saiyan forced his beam upwards, pushing the planet sized energy ball back towards the changeling. A look of shock overcame the changeling's face. This blast represented everything he had, and the saiyan was able to move this destroyer of planets.

"I am not done yet!"

The changeling flew down to the blast and started to push it back towards the saiyan. The energy ball remained in a state of limbo, both warriors using every last shred of energy to push it towards the other. The planet continued to shake under the shear force of the blast, breaking apart in segments. The planet was crumbling under the intense outpour of energy. It would not last much longer under these circumstances. The saiyan knew that. With his family still on the planet, he could not let this continue.

"Why won't you die saiyan," screamed the general who continued to pour energy into the blast.

"I am not a saiyan. I am kakkarot, the saiyan of legend. The one foretold to be the strongest in the universe. Your reign is over changeling!"

His golden aura exploded around him, his power level surged. With his limitless power, kakkarot powered up his blast and forced the energy ball back towards the general. No matter how much he tried, the general had nothing left to give. The energy ball continued towards the changeling, who was too weak to push it back and too late to escape its clutches.

"Impossible! I cannot die from my own blast."

"Right! Only I can kill you."

Kakkarot's blast pierced through the energy ball right before it met the general continuing through it and through the changeling. The energy ball exploded, turning the changeling to ashes and causing a shockwave to pulsate through the galaxy. He was dead, there was nothing left. Exhausted, Kakkarot fell back to the ground. The planet was nearly deserted, most of the changelings and saiyans left in order to avoid a certain demise.

Meanwhile, far away on the other side of the galaxy stood another changeling, free from battle and looking forward towards a series of computer monitors. A group of scientists worked frantically while the changeling sat back smiling. One of the scientists turned back from his work to address the changeling.

"Sir, the opening will not last much longer. We must alert the general right away."

"The general is not important."

"But sir."

"Listen to me dammit before I blast your head off."

"Yes sir."

"Alert all of the troops, non changeling only, and all of the saiyans that we have captured. There should be about a thousand of the weaker ones in our control. Ready the fleet and we shall head towards the rapture immediately. The only changelings I want aboard are myself and my son. Say it is by orders of the general."

"But sir, that goes against the orders of the general."

"Do not worry about a mere general, for now you have a king. From this day forward, I shall be addressed as King Cold!"

Back on the nearly destroyed desert planet, the saiyan once again got to his feet. Only a few had remained on the planet, his family amongst them. He flew to where he had placed them but they were not there. Off in the distance, though, he could make out their presence. His wife was sitting in a small crater, huddled over with her baby in her arms. Relieved, Kakkarot flew over to them and next to his wife. His wife only turned and smiled, still in disbelief over what had occurred. All was done, and they were safe. As the saiyan got up to look for a ship, he felt something strange. Before he could turn around, a thin beam of energy pierced through his stomach. He fell to the ground quickly as his wife shouted, and his child cried. The saiyan looked up from the ground and saw him. It was not a saiyan, it was not a changeling, it could only be described as Monster.

But the events of this day continued, the horrifying details left for another time. In this vision Gohan witnessed the perpetrator, the truth, and the sign of things to come. Everything is clear, nothing is hidden. The Earth is not safe. Nobody is safe.


	24. The Saiyan's Journey

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Gohan: Protector of Earth**

Chapter 23:

The vision that lasted seemingly for days only took a few hours of the present time. Gohan sat up from the grassy hill and stared out into the crystal blue lake. The serenity of the planet was the antithesis of what he had just seen. The planet Earth was lush and beautiful, unlike the changeling's planet which reeked of death and mayhem. The next six months would be the most stressful of his life. Once again, the fate of the universe depended on him. But first, there was someone he had to ask for assistance. Gohan rose to his feet and flew away from the lake, with Satan City as his destination.

The tournament grounds had been cleared as the police continued their investigation into the strange events from earlier. Bulma, Chichi, Marron, Master Roshi, Puar, and Oolong were sitting in the shade outside the arena waiting for Vegeta and the others to return. They were anxious for an explanation as to who those men were and what had happened in the ring. Chichi glanced away from the group and noticed Videl sitting on the cement resting up against the arena structure. Videl looked distraught so Chichi took it upon herself to comfort the girl. Chichi walked up to Videl and kneeled beside her, placing her hand on Videl's back. As Videl turned her head, Chichi noticed her eyes were bloodshot, as a result of trying to wipe away her tears.

"Oh hi Chichi."

"Videl, I am so sorry."

Chichi wrapped her arms around Videl, who hesitantly rested her head on Chichi's shoulders. Videl then started to cry once more as Chichi continued to embrace her, as if she were her own daughter. Videl, who was now without both her parents, imagined Chichi as a mother figure, and one of the only people with whom she could let her guard down. Bulma and the others walked up to the two of them but did not disturb Videl yet. Eventually, Videl was able to calm herself down and stood up, acknowledging everyone with a slight head nod.

"Are you feeling better dear?" asked Bulma.

"I think I am over the shock of it. Now I would like an explanation."

"Well if those idiots ever get back I am sure they will explain what happened. Those two monsters do not stand a chance against Vegeta and the others."

"I would not be so quick to say that," said Master Roshi. "There's something not right about those two. The way they fought earlier still troubles me."

Puar and Oolong looked at each other and shuddered, recalling the image of those two monsters.

"I just wish there was something I could do," said Videl.

"Dear, you don't have to do anything yet. You have been through a traumatic situation," said Chichi.

"I've got it!" yelled Bulma startling everyone. "The dragonballs, we can collect them."

Videl's eyes lit up as she remembered a conversation she had once with Gohan.

"You mean the magic stones that grant you a wish if you collect all seven of them."

"Exactly right Videl. We can go and collect them all and then wish your father back to life. I should have a dragon radar on the ship somewhere," said Bulma.

"Then let's get going," said Videl.

Excited about the prospect of fixing the events of the day, everyone headed off to Bulma's ship in search of the dragon balls.

Elsewhere, the Supreme Kai had just touched down on the lookout, followed immediately by Kibito, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, Krillen, 18, and Yamcha. Eagerly awaiting their arrival were Dende and Mr. Popo.

"Hi everyone and it is a pleasure to meet you again Mr. Supreme Kai. It is truly an honor," said Dende graciously.

"You are very kind Dende," responded the Supreme Kai. "But we have important business at hand. Dende and Mr. Popo have already been made aware of the circumstance so there is no need to go over it again."

"You knew about this?" said Krillen surprised.

"Sorry, I would have liked to tell but I promised the Supreme Kai I would not mention anything. He explained it to Mr. Popo and me yesterday."

"That was smart Dende. It would not have been good had we all known beforehand what would happen," said Yamcha.

"Enough of this idle chatter; get on with your plan," said Vegeta looking over at the supreme kai.

"We should probably wait for Gohan to arrive first. He is an important part of this strategy."

"I do not think Gohan will be arriving anytime soon," said Krillen. "After what he went through, and what Videl went through especially."

"I can't even imagine how she must feel now," said Yamcha.

"We can tell him later then. Just tell us and get it done with," said Vegeta.

"Very well then Vegeta. Many things will have to be done between now and then. You will all have to improve greatly by the time they arrive. Your current abilities are not nearly good enough. Not only that but we will have to recruit more warriors, not just from this planet but from planets all over the galaxy. By the time they arrive we will need an army of our own to combat them. It will be an arduous task and alone it will not be enough. But luckily we have a secret weapon."

"Oh boy, this should be good," said Krillen grinning.

The supreme kai extended his arm and opened up his palm. Everyone anxiously looked and saw that he was holding two earrings, exactly the same as the ones he was already wearing.

"Earings, our secret weapon are earings!" said Vegeta angrily.

"But these are no ordinary earrings. They have an unimaginable power that were kept in the sole possession of the kai's, until now. If two people each put one of these earrings on, left ear and right ear respectively, then it will happen."

"What will happen?" asked Krillen.

"Fusion."

Everyone looked at him confused, waiting for further explanation.

"Two people will be joined into one. The strength of the one being far superior to the strength of the two otherwise combined. These earrings placed on two already powerful fighters will create an ultimate fighter, one capable of amazing feats neither fighter alone could possibly accomplish."

"So who will wear them?" asked Goten anxiously.

"Well that is simple, the two strongest warriors on this planet."

Goten and Trunks eagerly looked at each other hoping the supreme kai would mention their names.

Everyone else turned and looked at Vegeta, whose face grew red with anger.

"No way in hell will I wear those earrings. I will fight the enemy by myself without help like any true saiyan warrior."

"Come on Vegeta, all you have to do is that fusion thing once, beat all the changelings and you are done," pleaded Krillen.

"Unfortunately," said the supreme kai, "It does not work that way. When two people use fusion, the process is irreversible. When Vegeta and Gohan put these earrings on, they will not be able to return to their bodies afterwards."

"Absolutely not. I will fight every single changeling myself and defeat them, without those stupid earrings."

"Is there a chance we can defeat them without fusion," asked Piccolo.

"No," said Kibito bluntly. "Their ruler, the one who commanded Liev and Tasids, is unlike any foe you have ever encountered. Even with fusion it would be a difficult battle. Without it there is no chance for victory."

"Unfortunately Kibito is right," said the Supreme Kai. "This strategy is based around fusion. Without it, this galaxy is doomed."

Several hours after they began searching for the dragonballs, Bulma and the others were well on their way to summoning the dragon. Already with four balls in their possession, they eagerly anticipated gathering the remaining few. None were more excited than Videl, who anxiously awaited the opportunity to wish her father back to life.

Just outside of Satan City, Bulma haggled with a trader over the fifth ball while the others waited inside the ship. After paying him a hefty sum, Bulma grabbed the ball from his hands and ran back to the ship.

"Five down and only two more to go," said Bulma confidently.

"Yeah, only two more to go," said Marron who was being watched over by Chichi until her parents returned.

"And I don't think I even have to look at the radar to find the last two balls," said Bulma.

"How is that?" asked Oolong.

"If I remember correctly, I should have a dragonball at Capsule Corporation. Just as a memento I remember using the dragon radar and collecting one a while back."

"And what about the seventh ball?" asked Master Roshi.

"Well that is easy. The last ball would be the four star ball, Goku's old ball. Gohan would have that one. After we go to Capsule Corp. all we have to do is find Gohan and then we can make our wish. I am sure he won't mind lending us the ball to make our wish."

The mere mention of Gohan's name snapped Videl out of her daze. Was she too hard on him for what happened earlier? She still did not understand his motivation but he must have had a reason. Gohan not helping her father went against everything she ever knew about him. He was the most considerate person she had ever met who lived to help others in need. There must have been a reason. Once her father had returned, she would apologize to Gohan for the hurtful things she said. Then, hopefully, he would tell her why.

As Bulma and the others headed to Capsule Corporation, someone they knew was already there, with a different goal in mind. Immediately after the vision finished, Gohan flew to Capsule Corporation and found Dr. Briefs. The doctor was sitting outside the facility on a bench, working on some type of remote control device.

"Hi Dr. Briefs, do you have a minute."

The doctor turned to Gohan and adjusted his spectacles. After a few seconds, Dr. Briefs was able to identify Gohan and warmly greeted him.

"Hi there my boy. Long time no see. What can I do for you?"

"Well I know this is short notice but I need a space ship. Preferably the fastest ship you have. I am in a real hurry."

"Huh, well let's see what we've got. The ship your father used to get to Namek would work. But Vegeta uses that as a training room now so that is out of the question."

"No that's fine. It won't take long. He will not mind at all."

"Well I suppose that would work then. I have increased the performance of its engines so its speed is much greater now than it was when your father used it. You should be able to get around the galaxy in no time."

"Excellent. So then just show me the controls and I'll be off."

"Can't, there are still some adjustments I have to make for it."

"Really, how long will that take? I am in a real hurry."

"Well the new coffee maker I ordered should be arriving tomorrow. The problem is the blender broke so I had to back order one. It could take a few weeks to arrive, maybe longer."

Gohan stared at Dr. Briefs for a moment in shock.

"No, that is really okay. I do not need a coffee maker or a blender or any other kind of random food preparation device. I just need a ship and some food. That is it."

"Well okay then. Now are you absolutely sure? I don't want you coming back and complaining about a lack of smoothies."

"Yes, yes, really it is okay."

"Well then my boy, let me show you the controls and you can be off. And if you change your mind about that blender just let me know."

Dr Briefs proceeded to give Gohan a tour of the ship: the kitchen, training area, and control room along with detailed instructions on how to navigate the ship and input directions. After the short tour, Gohan exited the ship with Dr. Briefs and, to his chagrin, was surrounded by everyone. Bulma, Videl, and everyone that had gathered the dragonballs were looking at Gohan confused. The supreme kai and the others had just arrived from the lookout to find Gohan, tracking his power signal to Capsule Corporation. They too looked on, unsure of why Gohan was at Capsule Corporation.

"Gohan, just what the heck are you doing here?" asked Chichi as she walked up to him ready to swat him on the head at a seconds notice.

"Uh, it is kind of a long story," replied Gohan jokingly.

"The boy here asked for the ship. It seems he will be doing some deep space exploration," said Dr. Briefs.

"You are not taking my ship," said Vegeta angrily. "That is where I train, no way in hell are you using it."

"I won't be gone long Vegeta," said Gohan. "And I promise nothing will happen to it."

"Gohan, since you are already here I might as well ask you if you have the four star ball on you," asked Bulma.

Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out the four star ball. It shone brightly since the other dragonballs were nearby in Bulma's possession.

"Fantastic," said Bulma. "With that we have all seven. Now we can make our wish."

"Why do you need all of the dragonballs?" asked Gohan.

"We are going to wish my father back to life," said Videl curtly.

Gohan looked down at the four star ball before looking back nervously at Videl.

"I am sorry but you can't use the dragonballs, not yet at least."

"Why not!" responded Videl almost immediately, her blood boiling from his words.

"We may need to make a wish later and we can't waste one now," said Gohan.

"Waste one? Waste one! Is bringing my father back to life a wasted wish? Is his life that meaningless to you that you won't even let me wish him back?"

"No Videl, that isn't it."

"You let my father die in front of you and did nothing to stop it. And now you won't let me wish him back to life." Videl was so angry her heart was beating a mile a minute while her face turned to a bright red. "Do you hate him that much? Or do you just hate me?"

"No Videl really, I could never hate you and I didn't hate your father. It is complicated. I want to tell you more but…"

"I don't want to hear any more of your excuses. Do me a favor and just stay out of my life," said Videl before walking away from everyone. Bulma and the others looked at Gohan, surprised by his solemnity and apparent disregard for Videl's feelings.

"Gohan, I don't understand?" asked Bulma.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't explain right now. Please trust me when I say I have everyone's best interests at heart."

Gohan walked over to Piccolo and handed him the four star ball.

"Only use the dragonballs if there is no possible alternative. In the mean time, keep them safe."

"I will," said Piccolo.

Gohan was about to walk into the ship before being stopped by the supreme kai. He was standing in front of the door, impeding Gohan's entrance.

"Gohan, I don't know what you plan on doing but you cannot leave this planet. I have to tell you what I have told the others. In six months, there will be…"

"Please supreme kai, I already know. A changeling army will be arriving on this planet, and it is our responsibility to stop them before they destroy the galaxy."

The supreme kai looked at Gohan, shocked by his response.

"How could you possibly know that?" asked the supreme kai.

"I know everything that is happening and that is why I have to go."

"Go where, what are you planning Gohan?" asked Krillen.

"I am sorry but I can't say. I will be back for the battle, so don't worry about that."

"That is not good enough Gohan," said the supreme kai. "The only way we can win is if you stay on this planet. You and Vegeta must train and use fusion. Only then can you defend this planet from the changeling invasion."

The supreme kai extended his hand and showed the earrings to Gohan.

"Please Gohan, just take them," said the supreme kai.

After a couple seconds deliberation, Gohan took the earrings from the supreme kai. He held the earrings in his hand for a second before making a tight fist, crushing the earrings into dust. The cracking sound seemed to echo for miles as everyone looked on speechless, even Vegeta. Although he did not plan on using fusion, Vegeta was surprised by Gohan's hasty Vegeta-esque demonstration.

"Well that settles that," said Vegeta in a cocky tone. "It appears Gohan has some saiyan pride after all."

Gohan walked by the supreme kai and onto the ship. The supreme kai, in a state of shock, let Gohan pass without a struggle. Before boarding, Gohan turned around one final time and waved casually. He then pressed the buttons Dr. Briefs told him to and within seconds the ship was off the ground heading into space, destined for some unknown location.

"I hope you know what you're doing Gohan," said Piccolo as he watched the ship leave the atmosphere and enter space.


End file.
